Divided we stand, United we fall
by Hermione D
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Light in the Dark': Hermione versucht, nach Dracos Verschwinden klar zu kommen und fängt an, in ihrem Leben mit neuen Freunden, einer neuen Identität weiterzukommen. Und sie hat eine neue Mission: Antworten finden
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ihr Süßen!_

_Ja, da bin ich wieder und diesmal mit der Fortsetzung von "Light in the Dark"! Ich hoffe ihr freut euch, dass ich mich so beeilt habe! Viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel, Eure Hermione D._

* * *

1. Kapitel

Constantine DeVere war irritiert. Es fiel vielleicht nicht jedem auf dem Ball auf, aber jenen, die diese Irritation bemerkten und die nachfragten, gab sie einen sehr intelligenten, verteidigenden Kommentar, der den Nachfragenden im Inneren zittern ließ. Ihre Irritation an diesem Abend bezog sich auf den dümmlichen sozialen Albtraum, den man Ron Weasley nannte, der komplett unfähig zu sein schien, sich entsprechend dem öffentlichen Ereignis, dem er beiwohnte, zu verhalten.

Hingegen wurde Constantine DeVeres schnippisches Mundwerk, weit entfernt vom grob, unzivilisiert und unakzeptabel, als Teil ihrer selbst akzeptiert, genauso wie die eisige Intelligenz und die noch eisigere Begrüßung. Diese Dinge waren einfach ein Teil von ihr. Genau genommen, zählten sich die Gastgeber auf jedem Fest, dem sie beiwohnte, als glücklich, dass sie sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, zu kommen, obwohl sie sich eigentlich viel lieber hatte entspannen wollen.

Miss DeVere war eine dieser Personen, die einfach in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetaucht waren. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Einführung auf Draco Malfoys Ball als seine Verlobte. Doch seit der fragwürdigen Beziehung zwischen ihm und Hermione Granger, die in ihrer beider Verschwinden endete, hatte sich Constantine DeVere einen eigenen Namen gemacht. Sie war immer tadellos gekleidet und ihre stolze Haltung wurde unter den älteren Familien, wie den Zabinis und den Parkinsons, gut angenommen. Genauer gesagt war ihr wirkliches Zeichen von Klasse, dass die Medien von ihr nichts über die Sache mit ihrem Ex-Verlobten und Hermione Granger erfahren hatten. Sie wurde für Interviews angefragt und überstand sie alle gelassen, wobei sie alle direkten Fragen mit „Kein Kommentar" beantwortet hatte, welches alle Reporter verachteten.

Es wurde einfach gesagt, dass Miss DeVere Draco hinter sich gelassen hatte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen älteren Cousin, Amadeo Malfoy, gelenkt hatte. Sie traten meist zusammen auf öffentlichen Veranstaltungen auf und taten dabei nichts, was die Gerüchteküche noch mehr zum brodeln bringen würde, sodass, wie in allem in Constantines Leben, nichts passierte, was die Medien gebrauchen konnten. Es gab keine heimlichen Briefe, keine versteckten Treffen zu fotografieren. Deshalb kam es neben den verbliebenen Gerüchten, die nichts anderes als Klatsch und Tratsch waren, nie zu etwas Besonderem.

„Constantine, Liebes." Die rothaarige Frau brachte ihre Gedanken wieder zu dem Ball und der kleinen italienischen Frau neben ihr zurück. Mia und Blaise Zabini hatten diesen Ball ausgerichtet.

„Mia." Constantine lächelte. „Das Fest ist wundervoll. Und die Dekoration ist perfekt." Mia lächelte zurück, sich in den Komplimenten badend. Dies war eine weitere Sache über Constantine: 'Wenn du nichts nettes sagen kannst, dann sag lieber gar nichts' schien ihre oberste Regel zu sein. Also konnte man davon überzeugt sein, dass, wenn sie jemandem ein Kompliment machte, sie es so meinte. Bei ihr gab es nichts von dieser Falschheit à la Pansy Parkinson.

„Danke." sagte Mia fröhlich. „Ich bin zufrieden, wenn es dir gefällt... Mein Designer hat im letzten Moment abgesagt, also ist das hier alles mehr oder weniger zusammengewürfelt."

„Nun, wenn du das hier selbst gemacht hast, dann brauchst du wahrscheinlich keinen Designer mehr." Sagte Constantine und gestikulierte auf ihre Umgebung. Mia schaute stolz in den Raum. Er war in einem griechisch-römischen Stil dekoriert, mit Säulen und Statuen und blauen Samtgardinen, die von den Fenstern bis zum Boden hingen. Eislichter und –blumen in weiß, silber und blau waren auf den Tischen verteilt und schwebten im ganzen Raum in der Luft. Als Mia ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Gast zuwandte, konnte sie nicht anders, als vor Bewunderung zu seufzen.

Wie immer sah Constantine umwerfend aus, gekleidet in einem trägerlosen goldenen Kleid mit einer bestickten Taille und einem bodenlangen Rock aus Seide und feinem Tüll, der mit kleinen Perlen bestickt war. Ihr langes rotes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern wie ein flammender Vorhang und während sie Mascara und einen Hauch von Lidschatten und Lippenstift aufgetragen hatte, trug sie keinen Schmuck außer ein goldenes Armband an ihrem Handgelenk. Sie sah sehr natürlich und gleichzeitig wie ein feuriger Geist in dem eisigen Raum aus. Mia beneidete sie um ihre mühelose Schönheit.

„Constantine." Mia schaute auf und sah Amadeo auf sie zukommen, in makellosem und unantastbarem schwarz vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen, sein Weißblondes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden im Stil des Lucius Malfoy.

„Amadeo." Constantine lächelte und nahm dem Mann das Champagnerglas ab. „Ich habe Mia gerade gesagt, was für ein wunderbares Fest sie organisiert hat. Wusstest du, dass sie die Dekoration selbst übernommen hat?" Amadeo sah sich um, dann zurück zu Mia, die befürchtete, dass sie wegen der Schmeicheleien errötete.

„Alles sieht fabelhaft aus, meine Liebe." Sagte Amadeo, während er sich vor lehnte, um Mia einen Kuss auf die Wange zur Begrüßung zu geben. „Die Dekoration ist unter den besten, die ich je gesehen habe." Mia schwankte.

„Ihr seid sehr nett, Lord Malfoy." Sagte sie und neigte ihren Kopf. Amadeo lächelte.

„Bitte, nennen sie mich Amadeo." Sie lächelte über die Freiheit, die er ihr anbot.

„Sicher Amadeo. Obwohl sie mich dann auch Mia nennen müssen." Er nickte und neigte sich leicht vor ihr, bevor er sich wieder Constantine zuwandte.

„Constantine, Liebes, Cornelius Fudge sucht nach dir. Er sagte, er wollte dir zu der Einwilligung zur Unterstützung und der Spende für die Dritte Welt Projekte gratulieren." Constantine nickte, lächelte Mia an und sprach ein paar letzte Worte über den Erfolg des Festes mit ihr, bevor sie Amadeo erlaubte, sie zu der Menge an Politikern am Büffet zu führen. Sie waren alle reich gekleidet mit variierendem Geschmack und alle lächelten (oder warfen ihr anzügliche Blicke zu), als sie auf sie zukam. Constantine lächelte selbst und wappnete sich.

&

„Also, was denkst du?" fragte Amadeo und setzte sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch im Wohnzimmer von Constantines Wohnung. Kurz war Stille, dann öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und Constantine erschien darin, in einer Jogginghose und einem Tanktop gekleidet und zog sich das Armband von ihrem Handgelenk.

„Der Ball war ausgezeichnet. Ich mag Mia wirklich sehr." Mitten im Satz veränderte sich Constantines Stimme, während sie das Armband abnahm. Das rote Haar verdunkelte sich zu braunem, sie wurde etwas kleiner, ihre Haut wurde etwas dunkler und ihre grünen Augen wurden zu braunen, bis Hermione Granger den Raum durchquerte und sich in die andere Ledercouch gegenüber von Amadeos setzte. Sie legte das goldene Armband auf den Couchtisch und entspannte sich in den Sofakissen. „Obwohl ich es anstrengend finde, mit Politikern zu reden." fügte sie hinzu.

„Die Zabinis genießen viel Ansehen für ihre ausgezeichneten Bälle." stimmte Amadeo zu. „Und Mia ist eine wirklich gute Ergänzung zu dieser Familie." Hermione schnaubte über Amadeos Bemerkung und obwohl er sie anstarrte, fragte er nicht nach. Sie hatten schon viele Unterhaltungen über seine überholten, heiliger-als-ihr Ansichten von Reinblutfamilien und wie sie heirateten geführt. Er schätzte Familien wie die Weasleys, die wegen Liebe unter ihrem Stand heirateten, geringer.

Hermione gähnte. Sie war _wirklich _müde: mit Politikern zu sprechen brachte ihr enorme Kopfschmerzen ein, aber als Constantine DeVere, war es ein Teil ihres Lebens. Wenn aus keinem anderen Grund, gab ihr Constantines Position als eine der bekanntesten Prominenten der Zaubererwelt in Großbritannien ein wenig Verantwortung, ein Gefühl, dass sie etwas mit ihrem Einfluss tun musste, was sie inspiriert hatte, die Dritte Welt Projekte zu starten. Dies waren eine Reihe von Plänen für Afrika und Asien mit dem Ziel, magische Kinder zu finden und zu unterrichten. Viele von ihnen kommen aus armen Familien, die es überflüssig fanden, dass ihre Kinder in die Schule gehen und zaubern oder anderes lernen. Was bedeutete, dass die Kinder weder Bildung hatten, noch verstanden sie ihre Fähigkeiten und sie wurden oft wegen ihrer Magie gehänselt, bestraft oder sogar getötet.

Solche Projekte forderten natürlich bedeutende Finanzierung und deswegen hatte Hermione, oder eher gesagt ihr anderes Ich Constantine, für beides, ministerielle und private Finanzierung gekämpft. Sie hatte es gut geschafft, zum Teil wegen ihrem Enthusiasmus und ihrer Überzeugungskraft. Es war aber auch der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass ihr sozialer Stand sich so entwickelt hatte, dass wenn _SIE_ sagte, es galt, Dritte Welt Kindern Magie beizubringen, es sozialer Selbstmord wäre, ihr_ nicht _zu helfen. Das bedeutete, dass ihre Projekte sich sehr gut entwickelten, was nicht nur dazu führte, dass sich ihr sozialer Stand noch erhöhte, sondern auch, dass ihr Ansehen mit jenen wenigen gleichzustellen war, die ihre Position nutzten, um der Welt zu helfen. Wie auch immer führten diese sozial-politischen Vorhaben, die fremde Hilfe benötigten, unweigerlich dazu, dass sie mit Politikern in Kontakt bleiben musste; Menschen, für die sie eigentlich wenig Zeit hatte.

„Du warst heute abend sehr gut." gab Amadeo zu, seine graugrünen Augen auf sie fokussiert. „Keine kleinen Missgeschicke."

„Ich tue das schon seit über einem Jahr Amadeo." sagte Hermione mit einem weiteren Gähnen. „Entschuldige. Nein, ich denke nach einem Jahr habe ich den Dreh langsam raus." Amadeo neigte seinen Kopf in Anerkennung.

„Das ist wahr. Doch wenn das der Fall ist, wie erklärst du dir dann Miss Parkinsons grauenhafte Darstellung heute abend?" fragte Amadeo. Hermione zuckte. Pansy hatte zu viel getrunken, ist auf einen Tisch geklettert und hatte angefangen zu strippen. Es war nur Constantines scharfer Zunge zu verdanken, dass sie von der Oberfläche verschwunden war. Es hatte nicht für viel Aufregung auf dem Fest gesorgt: die Gäste waren daran gewöhnt, jemanden zu finden, der zu viel getrunken hatte und sich selbst irgendwie darstellte, aber man wusste genauso gut, dass weder Amadeo noch Constantine sich jemals so entblößen würden. Und Constantines Rettung der Situation wird Pansy nur noch schlechter aussehen lassen.

„Pansy hatte es immer nötig, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen." sagte Hermione gewissenhaft. „Alkohol verstärkt diesen Drang nur noch." Amadeo gluckste, setzte seine leere Kaffeetasse auf den Couchtisch und stand auf. Hermione folgte auf dem Fuße.

„Taktvoll wie immer, meine Liebe." sagte er, während er sie auf die Wange küsste. „Was wirst du zu Miss Parkinsons Ball nächste Woche tragen?" Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich werde schon etwas finden."

„Mein Vorschlag wäre betont zurückhaltend." sagte Amadeo, während er zurücktrat und sie von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Hast du das Ziel, Pansy immerzu bloßzustellen?" fragte Hermione mit trockenem Humor. „Wir kleiden uns betont zurückhaltend, während sie zu viel Haut am falschen Platze zeigt?" Amadeo schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln.

„Hermione, wenn sie unbedingt etwas tragen will, dass sie entsetzlich aussehen lässt, kann man ja wohl schlecht voraussetzen, dass wir es ihr gleichtun."

„Sie sieht nicht entsetzlich aus." verteidigte Hermione sie. „Sie hat eine gute Figur und all ihre Kleider stehen ihr sehr gut."

„So lange, bis sie anfängt, sie auszuziehen." machte Amadeo klar. Hermione zuckte, konnte aber keinen ehrlichen Widerspruch finden. Amadeo lächelte wieder. „Gute Nacht Hermione."

„Gute Nacht Amadeo." sagte sie und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Als er gegangen war, schloss sie sie ab, begann, die Lichter auszuschalten und spülte seine Tasse aus, die sie bis zum nächsten Morgen in der Spüle liegen lassen würde, bevor sie ins Bett ging.

Diese Zeit der Nacht war die härteste. In der dunklen Stille war nichts, dass Hermione von ihren Gedanken abhielt, nichts, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Dracos Abwesenheit zog, der kalten Stelle im Bett, wo er liegen sollte.

Sein Verschwinden war jetzt vierzehn Monate her. Vierzehn Monate seit er sie in seiner blauen Seidendenke eingewickelt allein gelassen hatte, mit dem weißen Brief auf dem Kissen, auf dem er gelegen hatte. Es war dreizehn Monate her, seit sie sich aus ihrem Leid erhoben und sich aufgerichtet hatte und mit leuchtenden Augen und erhobenem Kinn in die Welt zurückgekehrt war, seit Constantine DeVeres wundersamen Veränderung von der Partnerin eines Kriminellen zu einer der bekanntesten Prominenten. In dieser Zeit hatte sich Hermione, mit Amadeos Hilfe, Führung und anfänglicher finanzieller Unterstützung, ein Leben in den höchsten sozialen Kreisen aufgebaut, nur mit Arbeit für eine gute Sache, mit Spenden und gelegentlichen Ausflügen in die Welt des Modedesigns, was alles zu großem Erfolg führte. Sie war außerordentlich wohlhabend geworden und es fehlte ihr an nichts.

Außer vielleicht an einem Gespür dafür, wer sie wirklich war. Zur Hälfte Constantine und zur Hälfte Hermione zu sein, wobei die beiden Persönlichkeiten, wenn auch nicht direkt gegenübergestellt, sehr unterschiedlich waren, machte es schwierig, festzustellen, welcher Teil ihrer selbst natürlich und welchen sie als Teil von Constantines Charakter angenommen hatte. Doch solch eine Zwickmühle war für die Welt oder irgendjemanden außer ihr selbst nicht offensichtlich, also bedeutete er nicht wirklich etwas.

Der einzige Makel in ihrer beider Leben, Constantines und ihrem, war Draco Malfoy. Sicher war für Constantine die Verbindung mit solch einem Mann ein Fehler und es war allgemein bekannt, dass Amadeo niemals über seinen umherreisenden Cousin sprach. Hermione dagegen konnte nicht anders, als ihn mit ganzem Herzen zu vermissen. Sie dachte ständig, sie würde ihn in einem menschenvollen Raum sehen und meinte, seine Stimme auf lauten Versammlungen zu hören. Natürlich war er nicht da, er war nicht so dumm, sein Gesicht zu zeigen, doch trotzdem sehnte Hermione sich nach ihm, sowohl körperlich als auch emotional.

Sie liebte ihn, was die gefährlichste aller Fallen war.

Ein Teil von Hermiones Motivation, Constantine als die ewige Prominente zu spielen, bestand darin, dass sie in solch einer Position ständig, ohne aufzufallen, ein Ohr nach ihm offen halten konnte. Er musste irgendwo hingegangen sein, und wenn Hermione irgendetwas über dieses Irgendwo erfahren sollte, dann war es wahrscheinlich in ihrer Arbeit als Constantine. Constantines soziale Arbeit bedeutete, dass sie sich mit Menschen aus allen Schichten unterhielt und das gab ihr eine wachsende Chance, Draco zu finden.

Obwohl sie bis jetzt nichts gehört hatte.

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley suchten ebenfalls noch nach Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger. Es war an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen, dass Hermione Verrat an der Regierung begangen hatte und dass Draco sie versteckt hatte, was Harry und Ron mehr Spielraum gab, nach dem Paar zu suchen. Aus diesem Grund waren die beiden jetzt überall bekannt; sowohl in der High Society, als auch am Ende der Leiter, wo Constantine in Jeans und Pulli mit zurückgebundenem Haar und ohne Makeup half, in einem magischen Obdachlosenheim Suppe zu servieren und Askaban, jetzt ohne Dementoren, besuchte, um den Insassen Bücher und Gesellschaft zu bringen.

Es war beeindruckend, was man an solchen Orten hörte.

Während Hermione langsam in den Schlaf fiel, kam ihr ein Bild eines großen, dunkelhaarigen Mannes in den Sinn, eines Fremden auf dem Zabiniball. Ihr wurde sein Name gesagt, doch er war ihr in ihrem halbwachen Zustand entfallen, doch seine braunen, leuchtenden Augen waren in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt, und blieben darin, bis sie einschlief.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo ihr Süßen!_

_Es ist mal wieder so weit. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht allzu übel, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich habe 3 gute Gründe: 1. Das Kapitel ist diesmal etwas länger (was euch ja freuen dürfte), 2. Ich hatte richtig viel Stress in der Schule und 3. Ich habe letzte Woche mit praktischer Fahrschule angefangen und fahre 2 Tage die Woche und bin danach total alle..._

_Jedenfalls danke ich den lieben Reviewern. Ich hoffe, das geht im Laufe der Story so weiter. Istalindar und ich freuen uns natürlich, dass euch die Story schon so gut gefällt, denn wir hatten da beide so unsere Bedenken. Also, danke an: Mordred Malfoy, palin-diamondbow, D.V.G.M.1, junglina, LunaNigra (wie immer ;-) ), Sweet-Teeni (auch wie immer ;-) ), aleksandramalfoy, Cynestra, Hexen-Lady und Celina-HP (danke, dass du zu jedem eins geschrieben hast! war sehr lieb!). Viele von euch haben mich gefragt, ob Draco wieder kommt und wer der geheimnisvolle Typ ist. Leute, ganz ehrlich, wenn ich das jetzt schon verraten würde, dann wär's doch nur noch halb so spannend, oder? Also kriegt ihr das noch früh genug raus._

_So, genug geredet, Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Hermione D._

* * *

2. Kapitel 

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus Constantine." Gregory Goyle, einst der dickeste, schwachsinnigste Kumpel von Draco Malfoy, jetzt ein attraktiver, charmanter Junggeselle verbeugte sich, als er ihre Hand nahm und diese zu seinen Lippen führte. Sie lächelte mit in bronze gehaltenen Lippen, die ihre perlenweißen Zähne betonten.

„Danke." sagte sie. „Du bist wirklich zu nett."

„Das ist wahr, verehrte Dame." Er bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie nahm ihn und ließ sich von ihm zum Getränketisch führen. Wie immer auf Parkinson Festen floss der Alkohol in Mengen. Constantine schaute sich um, um festzustellen, welche Gäste der Zusammenkunft beiwohnten. So gut wie jeder, der einen Namen hatte, war hier, doch es waren weniger Politiker als bei den Zabinibällen anwesend. „Woher hast du denn dieses Kleid? Marine wird sicher fragen, weißt du." Constantine lächelte und konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Gregorys jüngere Schwester die Herkunft diverser Kleider auf dem Fest hinterfragen würde.

„Ich fürchte dir sagen zu müssen, dass es maßgeschneidert ist." sagte sie, während sie einen Blick auf das Kleid warf. Es war schwarz, trägerlos, rückenfrei und ein einzelner, schmaler Streifen, der sich von ihrem Nacken bis hin zum unteren Rückenteil zog, war das Einzige, was die komplett freie Sicht auf ihren Rücken verhinderte. Es war aus einfacher schwarzer Seide mit einer bestickten Taille. Constantine hatte ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der einen scharlachroten, leuchtenden Lockenschopf zurückhielt. Ihre Augen waren zart schwarz umrandet, was ihre Farbe noch intensiver erscheinen ließ, während sie im Kerzenlicht leuchteten. Feine Opalohrringe hingen an ihren Ohren, wobei sie ihre freien Schultern gelegentlich streiften.

„Marine wird am Boden zerstört sein." sagte Gregory mit einem trockenen Lächeln. Constantine zeigte ein graziles Schulterzucken.

„Falls sie es so sehr mögen sollte, gebe ich ihr natürlich den Namen des Designers." bot sie an. Gregory nickte.

„Sie wird dir sehr dankbar sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Oh, hast du bereits Daniel Masters kennengelernt?" Gregory tippte einem der Gäste auf die Schulter. Dieser drehte sich um und Constantine fand sich Auge in Auge mit dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der ihr auf dem Zabiniball aufgefallen war. „Daniel, das ist Constantine DeVere." Daniel nahm Constantines Hand und führte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung an seine Lippen, während seine braunen Augen jedoch nie ihre grünen verließen.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, my Lady." sagte er. Er hatte eine tiefe, fast säuselnde Stimme.

„Ich ebenfalls, Mr Masters." antwortete Constantine mit einem Lächeln. „Ich denke, ich sah sie auf dem Zabiniball letzte Woche, wir wurden uns jedoch nicht vorgestellt."

„Ah ja. Ich glaube, sie waren in Gold gekleidet." sagte Daniel. Er hatte ihre Hand immer noch nicht frei gegeben und Constantine entzog sie ihm vorsichtig. Man musste immer aufpassen, wie man an Orten wie diesen handelte und verlängerte Kontakte versteckten immer ein genaueres Kennen des jeweils anderen und das war nicht der Eindruck, den Constantine anderen geben wollte. Was die Gesellschaft anbetraf, so waren Amadeo und sie zusammen, sei es nun auf romantische oder auf eine andere Art und Weise.

„Das stimmt."Constantine lächelte. „Sagen sie, Mr Masters, was machen sie in ihrem Leben?" Daniel lächelte und streckte den Rücken. Er war sogar groß, noch etwas größer als Constantine in ihren Larvin Absatzschuhen.

„Ich bin Architekt, Miss DeVere. Ich denke, Bauwerke drücken manchmal mehr Menschlichkeit als man erwarten würde aus. Sie beinhalten etwas der Menschen, die sie entworfen und gebaut haben." Constantine nickte, während sie eine Augenbraue hoch zog.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich diesem Thema nie viele Gedanken gewidmet habe." gab sie zu. Daniel lächelte. Er hatte ein reizendes Lächeln.

„Also, Miss DeVere. Was ist ihre Berufung?"

„Bitte, nennen sie mich Constantine." sagte sie. „Ich mache eine Menge gesellschaftliche Arbeit, ebenso wie einige Wohltätigkeitsprojekte in Afrika und Asien."

„Die moralisch gut gesinnte Prominente. Wie originell." Constantine verärgerte sein herablassender Klang, doch sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fügte ihrem Verhalten einen Hauch von Eis hinzu.

„Nennen sie es, wie sie wollen, Mr Masters." sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich denke, es lohnt sich." Daniel nickte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie das denken, Miss DeVere, sonst würden sie es nicht tun." Constantine hob ihre Augenbrauen und biss eine unhöfliche Bemerkung zurück. Es war die eine Sache, kälter als das arktische Eis zu sein, doch es war eine ganz andere, ungehobelt zu sein. Gregory, der die Unterhaltung mit Interesse verfolgt hatte, fand es jetzt angebracht, einzuschreiten.

„Sie sind ein sehr neues Gesicht auf diesen Veranstaltungen, Mr Masters." sagte er. Daniel nickte. „Ich hörte, das Geschäft läuft gut?" Daniel schaute Gregory von oben bis unten an, ohne sich über die versteckte Beleidigung aufzuregen.

„Constantine." Amadeo tauchte an ihrer Seite auf und hob eine Augenbraue aufgrund der schlecht versteckten Feindlichkeit in der Gruppe. „Du hast einen neuen Freund, wie ich sehe." Constantine lächelte.

„Amadeo, darf ich vorstellen, Daniel Masters. Daniel, das ist Amadeo Malfoy."

„Ja, ich weiß. Draco Malfoys Cousin."

„Sie kennen meinen Cousin?" fragte Amadeo und legte einen Arm um Constantines Hüfte. Sie sah mit einem Hauch von Zufriedenheit, wie ein kurzer Ausdruck von Verärgerung über Daniels Gesicht kam und sie lehnte sich gegen Amadeo.

„Wir haben uns getroffen. Flüchtig."

„Oh? Wann?" fragte Constantine. Daniel runzelte die Stirn.

„Vor ein paar Monaten, glaube ich."

„Also hält er sich noch in gesellschaftlichen Kreisen auf?" fragte Amadeo, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Daniel gerichtet. „Ich hatte gedacht, er würde im Untergrund verschwinden." Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es war ein flüchtiges Treffen. Wir wurden nicht einmal einander vorgestellt, doch ich kenne ihn natürlich vom Sehen, aus den Zeitungen und diesen Dingen."

„Achso." sagte Constantine, während sich ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte. „Also haben sie ihn nicht wirklich getroffen. Sie haben ihn nur gesehen." Gregory und Amadeo tauschten Blicke untereinander und während sich Amadeos Gesicht kaum rührte, erkannte man bei Gregory ein kleines Lächeln. Ein weiterer Mann fällt dem Messer, welches Constantines Zunge ist, zum Opfer. Daniel schien ebenfalls ein wenig sprachlos und nahm sich einen Moment, sich zu sammeln. Aber als er das geschafft hatte, war Constantine schon weiter.

„Ich werde mich ein bisschen weiter umsehen." kündigte sie an. Sie lächelte die drei Männer an. „Gentlemen."

„Constantine." gaben sie im Chor wieder. Sie lächelte über die gleiche Höflichkeit, entfernte sich von der Gruppe und unterhielt sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln mit den anderen Gästen. Daniel beobachtete, wie sie in der Menge verschwand.

„Sie hat etwas, oder?" merkte er an. Er schaute zurück und sah, dass beide Männer ihn mit bösartigen Blicken bedachten. Er lächelte entwaffnend. „Beruhigen sie sich, Gentlemen." rügte er sie behutsam. „Sie braucht ein paar Möglichkeiten, um ihre Eis-Königinnen-Masche zu üben." Amadeo hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass sie sie kennen." Daniel lachte.

„Das tue ich auch nicht, doch trotzdem kann ich sehen, dass ich in diesem Punkt Recht habe. Sie ist mir letzte Woche auf dem Zabini-Ball aufgefallen."

„Hmm." sagte Amadeo unbeeindruckt. „Wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich werde dem Beispiel der Dame folgen und mich unter die Leute mischen."

„Ebenso." fügte Gregory hinzu.

„Natürlich." Daniel lächelte freundlich."Es war schön, sie kennen zu lernen." Amadeo nickte und ging weg, doch Gregory wartete noch einen Moment.

„Darf ich ihnen vielleicht einen Rat geben?" fragte Gregory. Daniel lächelte.

„Natürlich."

„Sie haben zwar das Recht, ihre Meinungen kundzutun, doch ich denke, dass es klüger wäre, die Situation zu erfassen, bevor man sie ausdrückt."

„Um Schläge ins Gesicht zu vermeiden, meinen sie?" fragte Daniel. Gregory zwinkerte sprachlos aufgrund von Daniels Deutlichkeit.

„Ja, so etwas in der Art." stimmte er zu. Daniel nickte.

„Danke für den Hinweis Kumpel." Gregory nickte, wobei er ein wenig angespannt aussah.

„Selbstverständlich. Wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden." Er lächelte schwach und flüchtete.

Eines war klar, Daniel Masters war nicht für diese Art einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung geschaffen. Obwohl man zu seiner Verteidigung sagen musste, dass er neu in dieser ganzen Sache war.

Die Zeit wird es zeigen.

&

„Aargh. Er macht mich so wütend!" Amadeo rollte die Augen während er die Tür für Constantine offen hielt und sie an ihm vorbei in ihre Wohnung rauschte. Sie beklagte sich mal wieder über Daniel Masters, dem Mann, der in den letzten drei oder vier Monaten, in denen sie mit ihm zu tun hatten, ihr persönliches Lieblingsärgernis geworden war. Amadeo trat die smaragdgrüne Schleppe von der Tür weg und schloss sie hinter ihr, während er beobachtete, wie sie in die Wohnung stürmte, wobei ihre Schuhe auf dem Mamorboden klackerten. Es war wie ein Wunde für ihn, dass sie niemals gestolpert und auf ihrem Hintern gelandet war.

„Er zieht dich auf." sagte er beruhigend und beobachtete, wie sie den Diamantring von ihrem Finger zog und sich in Hermione zurückverwandelte. Das Kleid war jetzt ein wenig zu lang, aber abgesehen davon, sah sie immer noch umwerfend aus.

„Ich werde ihn aufziehen." nörgelte Hermione, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und verschränkte ihre Arme launisch vor der Brust, bevor sie ihre Schuhe weg schoss. „Ich werde ihn aufziehen und dann schaue ich zu, wie er durchdreht." Amadeo hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Jetzt hat er dich gekriegt, oder?" merkte Amadeo mit schlecht versteckter Belustigung an. Hermione starrte ihn an und schnaufte missmutig. „Könnte das vielleicht daran liegen, dass in dem Augenblick, indem ihr beide euch seht, ihr in des anderen Schlafzimmer kommen wollt?" Hermione hob ihre Augenbrauen und starrte ihn noch eindringlicher an.

„Ähm. Nein. Er ist ein Depp, und ärgerlich... und dieses rufen und so weiter, hat er denn nie in seinem Leben Grundregeln für Manieren kennengelernt?" sagte Amadeo und grinste nun offen, woraufhin Hermione nochmals schnaufte.

„Ein Rat von mir? Ich sage, geh mit ihm ins Bett und krieg ihn dann aus deinem Kopf raus." Er lächelte sie engelsgleich an und sie warf ein Kissen in seine Richtung.

„Ein Rat von mir?" sagte sie spöttisch. „Verpiss dich und stirb." Amadeo fing auf diesen Kommentar laut an zu lachen.

„Ach Hermione. Solch eine Sprache." Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und er lächelte. „Draco wäre stolz auf dich." Hermione schnaubte und rollte die Augen.

„Dieser Dreckssack. Nebenbei, wo zur Hölle ist er?" Amadeo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das letzte mal, als ich nachgeforscht hatte, hatten sie keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo er sein könnte. Also kann man sagen, wenn wir es auch nicht wissen, macht er seinen Job gut." Hermione nickte.

„Ja ich weiß. Das macht es jedoch nicht wirklich leichter." sagte sie. Amadeo nickte zur Zustimmung.

„Nein. Aber wenn es leichter wäre, wäre es das dann wert?" Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du?" Amadeo zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf die Couch ihr gegenüber.

„Wenn es leicht wäre, würdest du dann das gleiche für Draco fühlen, wie du es jetzt tust?"

„Wie denn? Verwirrt? Wütend? Leicht angepisst?"

„Ich hoffe, beim letzten sprach der Alkohol meine Liebe. Konzentrier dich auf das Gesprächsthema." sagte Amadeo herablassend.

„Leck mich, du Arsch." antwortete Hermione. Amadeo rollte seine Augen.

„Was ich meine ist, wenn ihr zwei zusasmmen wärt und es stünde nach alledem nichts zwischen euch, dann würdet ihr vielleicht gar nicht so viel für den jeweils anderen empfinden, wie ihr es jetzt tut." Hermione neigte ihren Kopf in widerstrebender Bestätigung.

„Also, was hältst du von Daniel?" fragte sie. Amadeo schaute nachdenklich drein.

„Er versteckt etwas. Und das gefällt mir nicht."

„Er versteckt es jedenfalls nicht sehr gut, wenn du es so schnell bemerkt hast." gab Hermione hinzu.

„Nun, ich sage mal, ich habe einen gut-eingestellten Blödsinns-Detektor." sagte Amadeo. „Jedenfalls ist etwas an ihm eigenartig. Nicht richtig. Also vertraue ich ihm nicht." Hermione nickte.

„Das klingt logisch." stimmte sie zu. „Irgendetwas hat er an sich. Er ist ein bisschen zu... Das kann ich nicht mal sagen. Das ist nicht gewohnt, weil wir uns vorher nie getroffen haben. Es ist nur..." sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Amadeo nickte.

„Ich verstehe schon. Und ich stimme dir zu." Es entstand eine kurze Stille, bevor Amadeo sich erhob. „Naja, ich sollte dich in deinem Grübeln alleine lassen, meine Liebe." Hermione nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, wobei das grüne Kleid bis zum Boden fiel. Sie zog es hoch und folgte Amadeo zur Tür. Während er die Tür öffnete, um zu gehen, sagte Hermione: „Er hat mich gebeten, mit ihm nach Frankreich zu fahren." Amadeo hielt inne, schloss dann die Tür und drehte sich, um sie wieder anzusehen.

„Und du sagtest?"

„Dass ich darüber nachdenken werde." sagte Hermione. Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht, Amadeo."

„Willst du denn fahren?" fragte Amadeo und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Tür. Hermione nickte.

„Ja, schon. Da ist bloß etwas eigenartiges an ihm." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „ Doch ich glaube nicht, dass es Constantine gut tun würde, wenn sie flirtend in Europa mit einem no-name Architekt gesehen wird."

„Ein Besuch in Frankreich zählt wohl eher nicht als flirten in Europa." meinte Amadeo. Hermione seufzte.

„Er will auch nach Italien. Und vielleicht danach in die Schweiz." Amadeo hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Wirklich. Nun, das ist interessant."

„Warum?" fragte Hermione nach und lehnte sich an den langen Tisch, der ihren Flur entlang ging. Amadeo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er muss ja sehr von dir begeistert sein." Hermione antwortete nicht und starrte stattdessen die Muster in dem silber-gefleckten Marmorboden an. „Hermione, ich werde dir meine ehrliche Meinung und einen gut gemeinten Rat geben." Sie schaute auf und traf seinen Blick. „Wir haben bereits gesagt, dass etwas an ihm eigenartig ist, dass unsere Blödsinns-Detektoren zum klingeln bringt. Das ist ein guter Grund, nicht zu fahren, oder zumindest, ein paar ernste Nachforschungen über seine Herkunft anzustellen, bevor du auch nur einen Moment über die Sache nachdenkst. Und weiterhin ist da Constantine zu beachten. Im Moment steht sie ganz oben, was soviel heißt wie, dass sie tief fallen kann. Und es hängt einfach zu viel von ihr ab, deine eigene Sicherheit und dein Status ebenfalls. Du kannst jetzt nicht riskieren, die Finanzierung der Dritte-Welt-Projekte zu verlieren, nicht, wenn wir es gerade geschafft haben, durch die politischen Grenzen zu kommen. Das Gute, was diese Projekte bewirken können, ist unermesslich aber wenn du die Finanzierung wegen eines sozialen Faux Pas verlierst, könnte das deine Arbeit vollkommen zerstören. Also besteht mein Rat darin, dieses Interesse zwischen euch beiden herunterzuschlucken und zu versuchen, so gut wie möglich weiterzumachen, und nicht mit ihm zum flirten nach Europa zu fahren." Hermione nickte, während sich ihre Augen wieder zum Boden senkten.

„Natürlich hast du recht. Und ich hätte selber auf diese Gedanken kommen müssen." Amadeo legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum Hermione. Du denkst halt nicht immer vollkommen klar in Zeiten wie diesen." Hermione lächelte schwach.

„Danke Amadeo." sagte sie und schaute zu ihm auf. Amadeo nickte und lehnte sich vor, um ihre Wange zu küssen.

„Gute Nacht Hermione. Schlaf gut."

„Du auch. Gute Nacht." Sie stoß sich von dem Tisch ab und beobachtete, wie Amadeo durch ihre Tür und im Aufzug verschwand. Dann ging sie zurück in die Wohnung und begann, sich für's Bett fertig zu machen, während ihre Stimmung wegen der Tatsache, dass sie nicht mit Daniel nach Europa gehen konnte, sank.

Aber Amadeo hatte, wie immer, recht. Es gab wichtigere Dinge als einen Ausflug nach Europa mit dem sozial untauglichen Daniel Masters, egal, welche Wirkung er hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi ihr Süßen!_

_Tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber das Kapitel war wirklich elendig lang... Das hat mich ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet, deswegen habe ich auch nicht auf eure lieben lieben Reviews geantwortet! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir da nicht zu böse und schreibt mir trotzdem weiter! Ich hab euch lieb!_

_Viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel (das wirklich SEHR lang ist), eure Hermione D._**

* * *

3. Kapitel**

Ginny Weasley, die Verlobte des berühmten Harry Potter, saß still auf dem Beifahrersitz in Harrys Lamborgini und starrte schlecht gelaunt aus dem Fenster, wo sie die Landschaft vorbeifliegen sah. Sie hatten sich mal wieder wegen des altbekannten Themas Constantine DeVere gestritten. Harry war regelrecht auf diese Frau fixiert, es grenzte schon fast an Besessenheit, was Ginnys Ego oder ihrem Sinn für Sicherheit nicht gut tat. Denn DeVere ist eine alleinstehende Frau, mit einer gemunkelten Verbindung mit Amadeo Malfoy, was jedoch nicht sicher war. Es gab technisch nichts, was Harry daran hindern könnte, sie für DeVere fallen zu lassen.

DeVere dagegen zeigte beiden, Harry und Ron, nie etwas anderes als eisige Geringschätzung, obwohl sie sich Ginny gegenüber warm und einladend verhielt. Dies war etwas, was Ginny nicht verstand, ebenso wenig wie Harry, was seine Verwirrung über ihre ständige Ablehnung jedes sozialen Zusammenwirkens mit ihm nur noch ansteigen ließ.

Ginny bemerkte sie Beschleunigung des ohnehin schon schnellen Autos und wendete ihrem Verlobten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Harry, beruhig dich. Du fährst zu schnell." sagte sie. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz in ihre Hose sank, als sie seine Körpersprache bemerkte. Das ausdruckslose kalte Gesicht, die weißen Knöchel, da er das Lenkrad zu sehr festhielt. Und sie konnte sehen, wie der Zeiger des Tachos immer höher stieg.

„Harry!" Sie sprach ihn nun eindringlicher an. „Ich weiß verdammt nochmal wie man fährt Virginia." schnauzte er sie an. Einst hätte dies Ginny eingeschüchtert und sie zur Ruhe gebracht, doch sie gewöhnte sich zu sehr an diese Launen.

„Ich werde das nicht diskutieren Harry." erwiderte sie scharf. „Doch du fährst zu schnell. Und selbst wenn das legal wäre, sind hier zu viele Menschen auf dieser Straße, als das du 200km/h fahren könntest!" „Sei endlich still und lass mich fahren!" zischte Harry, wobei sein grüner Blick niemals die Straße vor ihm verließ. „Harry!" Ginny sah das Auto eine Zehntelsekunde vor ihm und obwohl er auswich, sah sie den Unfall noch bevor er passierte. Sie schrie und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Da war ein Schrei und ein Knirschen und der Klang von zerschmettertem Glas. Dann: Nichts.

&

Hermione saß an ihrem Tresen in der Küche, während sie die Post, die die Eule gerade gebracht hatte, durchsah. Es waren eine Menge Einladungen zu Festen, zum Brunch und zum Lunch. Weiterhin sah sie ein paar Rechnungen, ein paar Angebote für Modenschauen und ein Kontoauszug.

Hermione seufzte und trank ihren Kaffee aus und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl, um aus dem großen Fenster hinter ihr zu sehen. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Aussicht über London von hier aus, da die Wohnung nicht im Zentrum der Stadt war, sodass keine großen Gebäude ihr die Sicht versperrten. Während sie aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte sie plötzlich einen Vogel, der direkt auf eben genanntes Fenster zuflog. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass es eine Eule ist und sie erhob sich schnell, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Der Vogel flog durch die Öffnung und landete direkt auf dem Tresen. Er ließ den Brief, den er im Schnabel hielt, fallen und schaute sie an. „Hallo." sagte sie freundlich, suchte im Schrank nach ein paar Keksen für die Eule, füllte eine kleine Schale mit Wasser und setzte beides vor ihr ab. Der Vogel schrie sie an, also öffnete sie den Brief, wobei sie bemerkte, dass das Siegel vom St. Mungos Hospital stammte.

_Miss DeVere_

_Miss Virginia Weasley hatte einen Unfall und ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Währenddessen bat sie um ihre Gesellschaft. Sie würde sich sehr freuen, wenn sie dieser Einladung nachkommen würden. Die Besuchszeiten sind von Montag bis Samstag von 13.00 bis 17.00 Uhr._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Michael Morrengo_

_Direktor der Unfallstation, St. Mungos Hospital_

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, während sie den Brief in ihren Händen anstarrte. Sie schaute zu der Eule auf. „Willst du eine Antwort? Natürlich, warte!" Die Eule schuhute und flog aus dem Fenster und davon. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und schloss hinter dem Tier das Fenster.

Es war eigenartig, dachte sie, während sie ihre Frühstückssachen zur Seite legte, dass Ginny ihre Anwesenheit erwünscht hatte. Es war zwar kein bisschen Liebe zwischen den beiden Frauen verloren gegangen, doch es war einfach so, dass Harry eine kleine Vernarrtheit Constantine gegenüber an den Tag legte, die Ginny beobachten musste, obwohl Constantine ihre bestes tat, ihn auf keiner Veranstaltung zu beachten. Sie wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben und konnte keinen Sinn darin sehen, warum sie Ginny verletzen sollte, indem sie etwas mit ihm anfing.

Hermione hob den Verlobungsring, den Draco ihr gegeben hatte, von dem Schminktisch im Schlafzimmer und beobachtete ihn, wie er in der späten Morgensonne glitzerte. Die drei Steine, ein Opal, der von Diamanten umzingelt war. Er war jetzt zu sehr als der Verlobungring, den Draco Constantine geschenkt hatte, bevor er etwas mit Hermione Granger angefangen hatte, zu erkennen. Also hatte Hermione ihn in ein anderes Schmuckstück verwandelt, welches sie ihrem Outfit anpasste. Dies gab ihr die Möglichkeit, sich in Constantine zu verwandeln ohne dass jemand erkennen konnte, dass sie Dracos Ring trug.

Hermione schob das Schmuckstück auf ihren rechten Ringfinger und konzentrierte sich auf Constantines Model-ähnliches Aussehen. Als sie bemerkte, dass die Veränderung vollzogen war, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf den Ring und verwandelte diesen in einen goldenen Ring, auf dem ein gigantischer, viereckiger, gelber Topas, der von vier goldenen Klauen gehalten wurde, saß.

Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und nahm einen schwarzen Hosenanzug heraus, unter dem sie eine mattgoldene Seidenbluse tragen wollte. Sie zog sich schnell an und frisierte ihre Haare, trug etwas Mascara und Lippenstift auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 12.45 Uhr, also zog Hermione sich noch schnell einen schwarzen Mantel über und griff nach ihrem Portmonee. Anschließend prüfte sie, ob sie alles, was sie brauchte, dabei hatte und schrieb Amadeo eine kurze Nachricht, bevor sie ins St. Mungos apparierte.

Das Krankenhaus war, wie immer, ruhig, nicht zu geschäftig und peinlich sauber. Constantine ging zum Empfang und die Empfangsdame schaute mit einem Ausdruck von Überraschung in ihren Augen zu ihr auf.

Constantine lächelte. „Hallo. Ich wollte Virginia Weasley besuchen, wenn ich darf." „Natürlich Miss DeVere." sagte die Frau höflich, während sie schnell etwas auf ihrem Computer eintippte. „Sie ist in Zimmer 22, Block C. Ich könnte sie dort hinbringen, wenn sie mögen." Constantine schaute sich um und sah ein Schild, dass in die Richtung der Räume 15-30 im Block C zeigte.

„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen." sagte Constantine. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das auch allein schaffe. Und ich würde es hassen, sie der Stelle eines so fleißigen Arbeiters zu berauben." „Oh, das macht nichts." sagte die Empfangsdame, während sie aufstand. Constantine fasste über den Tresen und drückte die Frau sanft wieder zurück in ihren Stuhl. „Danke, aber das muss wirklich nicht sein. Aber danke für ihre Hilfe." Constantine lächelte und ging den Gang entlang, Zimmer 22 entgegen, wie es ihr von dem Schild gezeigt wurde. Es war leicht zu finden.

Constantine klopfte leicht und öffnete auf die leise Antwort hin die Tür. Ginny lag in einem Bett inmitten des Raumes, ihr Gesicht dem Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster schien entgegen, wobei ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Man hatte eine Bandage um ihre Stirn gelegt.

„Virginia." sagte Constantine, die bei der Tür stand. Ginny drehte sich, um sie anzusehen und zog sich langsam in eine Sitzposition hoch. „Constantine, ich freue mich, dass du kommst." Ginny lächelte. „Wie geht es dir?" „Besser als dir, wie es aussieht. Was ist passiert?" Constantine ging an die Seite von Ginnys Bett und setzte sich in eine seiner Ecken. „Autounfall." sagte Ginny, wobei sie mit den Augen rollte. „Harry ist zu schnell gefahren." Constantine runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist schrecklich. Bist du in Ordnung?" Ginny nickte. „Ich hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Ich bin nur noch zur Beobachtung wegen der Gehirnerschütterung hier." „Aber Gehirnerschütterung werden mit Magie doch in Sekunden behandelt." sagte Constantine verwirrt. Ginny nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe wegen eines Gedächtniszaubers eigenartig auf die Sprüche reagiert." Constantine gefror und Ginny schaute sie ruhig an und lächelte dann. „Also, wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Constantine verstand jetzt. Ginny hatte sie herbestellt um ihr zu sagen, dass der Obliviate aufgehoben worden war. Dennoch, was die junge Weasley nun mit der Information, an die sie sich wieder erinnerte, beabsichtigte zu tun, hing noch in der Luft. „Mir ging und geht es gut, danke." sagte Constantine vorsichtig. „Ginny-" „Ich würde gerne später mit dir darüber reden." sagte Ginny. „Das wäre alles." Constantine nickte. „Natürlich." sagte sie. Ginny lächelte. „Danke." Constantine nickte abermals.

„Also, wie lang wirst du hier sein müssen?" fragte sie, während sie sich im Raum umsah. Er war schön, wenn auch unpersönlich, gestaltet, mit sauberen, creme-farbenen Wänden und einer blauen Bordüre. An einer Wand hing ein Bild, auf dem Segelbote in einem Hafen zu sehen waren. „Die Medihexe sagt noch zwei Tage. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob wir Brunch zusammen haben könnten?" Constantine nickte. „Sicher. In meiner Wohnung? Um 11.00 Uhr? Am Dienstag." Ginny nickte. „Das wäre wunderbar." Sie lächelte und in ihren Augen lag eine Vertrautheit, die Constantine (und Hermione) vermisst hatten. „Virginia." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harry kam herein, mit einem kleinen Blumenstrauß, den er in der Empfangshalle gekauft hatte, in seiner Hand. Er entdeckte Constantine und blieb stehen. „Constantine." sagte er knapp. Sie stand auf und schaute ihn gleichgültig an.

„Mr. Potter." „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Virginia besuchen würden." sagte Harry, wobei er um seine Beherrschung kämpfte, da seine vertraute Begrüßung von ihrer Formalität zerschmettert worden war. „Ich hörte, dass sie bei einem Autounfall verletzt wurde und war besorgt." sagte Constantine gelassen, wobei ihre grünen Augen entfernt und unparteiisch waren. „Ich dachte, ich besuche sie, um mich selbst über ihre Verletzungen zu informieren." „Nun, es geht ihr gut." Harry lächelte, doch sein Lächeln verschwand unter ihrem prüfenden Blick.

„Für eine Frau in einem solchen Unfall ist sie ein lebendes Wunder." verbesserte Constantine ihn. „Und sollte unglaublich glücklich darüber sein, dass sie noch lebt. Ich danke dem Schicksal, dass eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochenes Handgelenk alles waren, was sie davontrug." „Nun-" Das war nicht im geringsten das, was Harry erwartet hatte. Es war, als wenn Molly Weasley ihm eine Standpauke halten würde, nur tausend mal kälter. Jede Nuance in Constantines Stimme sagte ihm, dass er sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass sie überhaupt mit ihm redete.

„Liebes, ich freue mich, dich Dienstag wiederzusehen." sagte Constantine an Ginny gewand, wobei sie Harry gänzlich missachtete. „Bitte gib Acht auf dich!" Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Ginny auf die Wange.

„Danke Constantine." sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. Constantine wandte sich Harry zu. „Mr. Potter." Dann wandte sie sich um, ging auf die Tür zu und ließ sie sanft in ihr Schloss fallen. Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um. „Was zur Hölle war das denn?" fragte er diese. Ginny schaute ihn ruhig an. „Ich darf die Besucher empfangen, die ich will." sagte sie kalt, wobei sie der Frau, die gerade gegangen war, beängstigend ähnlich klang.

„Natürlich, ich meinte ihre Gehässigkeit." verbesserte Harry sie, während er sich jetzt sehr verwirrt fühlte. Erst behandelte ihn Constantine DeVere, wer auch immer sie war, bevor sie in teuren Kleidern rumlief und Menschen beleidigte, und dann seine eigene Verlobte als wäre er ihrer nicht würdig. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist sich ihrer Freunde sehr sicher." sagte sie einfach. Was noch nicht gesagt worden war, hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft.

_Und du bist es nicht wert, Harry Potter._

&

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragte Amadeo, während er Constantine beobachtete, wie sie das Wohnzimmer aufräumte. „Miss Weasley ist deinem Feind etwas zu nah, als dass sie eine wirklich sichere Freundin sein kann." „Der Obliviate wurde aufgehoben." erklärte Constantine ihm. „Sie weiß, wer ich wirklich bin. Und sie weiß, dass Harry und Ron versucht haben, mich zu töten." „Sie versuchen es noch." unterbrach Amadeo. „Aber bis jetzt hat sie nichts gesagt. Wir waren gute Freunde Amadeo. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich verraten würde."

„Du und das Goldene Wunder waren auch gute Freunde und du hättest nicht erwarten, dass sie dich betrügen würden." sagte der Blonde. Constantine warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den er erwiderte. „Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst, Amadeo. Obwohl die Gesprächsthemen wohl überwiegend aus Frauengesprächen bestehen werden." „Danke, aber nein danke." sagte Amadeo, während er aufstand und seine Kleidung glättete.

Er ging zur Tür und Constantine hielt in ihrem Aufräumen inne, um ihn dorthin zu begleiten. Just in dem Moment, als sie dort ankam, hörte man ein Klopfen. Amadeo warf ihr einen Blick zu und öffnete die Tür, in der Ginny Weasley stand. „Miss Weasley." Er zeigte eine kurze Verbeugung. Ginny schaute an ihm vorbei zu Constantine und schaute ihn dann wieder mit einem Nicken an. „Mr. Malfoy." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass er an ihr vorbei gehen konnte, was er ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen tat und im Aufzug verschwand.

„Hallo." „Hi Ginny." Constantine lächelte. „Komm doch rein." Ginny ging an ihr vorbei in den Eingangsbereich und schaute sich um. „Nette Wohnung." gab sie zu. Constantine nickte. „Danke. Etwas zu trinken?" „Kaffee, danke." Ginny folgte Constantine in die Küche und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker am Tresen. Sie sah in Stille zu, wie Constantine zwei Kaffees zubereitete.

Als die Tasse vor ihr abgestellt wurde, schaute Ginny auf und traf Constantines Blick. „Ich erinnere mich." „Wie du schon sagtest." Constantine nickte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tresen. „An was genau erinnerst du dich?"

„Die gesamte Unterhaltung in der Küche in der Nacht von Dracos Ball." sagte Ginny. „Über Harry, der mich benutzt, über Harry, der dich jagt und darüber, dass Constantine DeVere nicht dein richtiger Name, oder auch nur dein richtiges Aussehen, ist." Constantine wölbte eine Augenbraue und Ginny rollte ihre Augen. „Du bist Hermione Granger und du wirst von einigen unmöglichen geschickten Zaubersprüchen versteckt. Obwohl mich das ein bisschen überrascht." „Das war eigentlich Dracos Idee." sagte Constantine abwesend, mit ihrer Tasse spielend.

„Doch das überrascht mich auch nicht wirklich. Er war immer Zweitbester nach mir in all unseren Fächern." sagte sie und schaute zu Ginny auf. „Also was wirst du mit dieser Information anfangen? Wenn du es Harry erzählst, wird dich das auf alle Fälle in seiner Achtung steigen lassen."

„Was lässt dich auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ich das will?" antwortete Ginny. „Die Dinge mit Harry liefen immer schwierig... Zuerst war er davon besessen, Granger zu finden und jetzt ist er besessen von DeVere, wenn vielleicht auch nur, weil sie ihn immer zurückstößt. Es scheint, als wärst du die einzige Frau in seinem Leben, egal in welcher Erscheinung."

„Ginny es tut mir leid." sagte Constantine entschuldigend. „Ich wollte nie-"

„Ist schon in Ordnung." unterbrach Ginny sie. „Es gibt noch viele andere Fische im Meer. Ich fange an zu denken, selbst wenn er mich geliebt hätte, wären die Dinge nicht sehr anders. Er wäre immer noch egoistisch und besitzergreifend. Das war er immer, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn auch weniger stark ausgeprägt. Er kann eigentlich nichts dagegen tun, er war immer der, der den Tag rettete, derjenige, an den sich jeder wandte. Das ist ihm zu Kopf gestiegen." Constantine nickte.

„Es ist eine Schande." „Natürlich ist es das." stimmte Ginny zu. „Er hat ein gutes Herz. Und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ihn zu der ganzen Sache mit dir antreibt. Hermione, das ist... das ist nicht seine Art – er ist seinen Freunden normaler Weise treu ergeben. Hast du irgendeine Idee?" Constantine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine einzige. An einem Tag arbeiten wir zusammen als Auroren und beraten uns darüber, was als nächstes zerstört oder weggeschafft werden muss, um die Öffentlichkeit sicher zu halten und am nächsten Tag werde ich von Draco Malfoy entführt, weil meine Name auf einer Verfolgungsliste auftaucht. Ginny hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Romantisch." Constantine antwortete nicht und ihre Augen waren nach unten gerichtet, während sie ihren Kaffee trank.

„Oh, Süße, das tut mir leid." Constantine schaute auf. „Was denn?" „Du hast dich in ihn verliebt oder?" fragte Ginny und fasste über den Tisch, um nach Constantines Hand zu greifen. „In Draco. Und jetzt lebst du in einer Lüge und er ist auf der Flucht." Constantine ließ ein leichtes Lachen ertönen. „Sehr präzise Ginny." sagte sie. „Gut gemacht." Ginny nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Hast du etwas von ihm gehört?" fragte Ginny. Constantine schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Platz, an dem er sich versteckt, wurde noch nicht gefunden." „Vermisst du ihn?" „Wie die Hölle." Ginny nickte, zog ihre Hand zurück und schloss sie wieder um ihre Tasse. „Also was wirst du jetzt tun? Was ist der große Plan?" Constantine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin eine Prominente, die kürzlich eine Reise nach Europa mit Daniel Masters ablehnte, ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn kennst. Ich habe eine Menge Projekte in Afrika und Asien, die Kindern aus armen Verhältnissen helfen, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, da eine Menge von ihnen gemieden, oder sogar getötet werden, weil sie anders sind. Und weil sie ihre Magie nicht kontrollieren können, machen sie alles nur noch schlimmer. Also lege ich eine Menge Geld und Aufwand in diese Projekte. Aber abgesehen davon, mache ich nicht viel..."

„Das ist so typisch du." sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. „Erinnerst du dich an B.Elfe.R.?" „Wie könnte ich das vergessen." Constantine lachte. „Nein, dies ist ein bisschen anders, hier habe ich beides, das Geld und die Macht, um wirklich etwas zu verändern. Und es ist befriedigend zu sehen, dass Malfoy Geld guten Zwecken dient."

Ginny hob wieder die Augenbrauen. „Malfoy Geld?" Constantine nickte. „Ein großer Teil der Finanzierung kommt von Amadeo." erklärte sie. „Er war derjenige, der mir zu der Wohnung, den Kleidern und den Einladungen verholfen hat. Jetzt fange ich an, selbst mit ein wenig modeln und Schmuckdesign Geld zu verdienen, damit ich ein bisschen unabhängiger werde." Ginny nickte.

„Läuft zwischen dir und Amadeo etwas?" Constantine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir sind Freunde, was überraschend ist, wenn man seine überholten Reinblutansichten beachtet, aber das ist alles." „Und du bist mit Draco zusammen." fügte Ginny hinzu. Constantine nickte. „So etwas in der Art. Soweit wie man mit einem Mann zusammen sein kann, der vermisst wird und unerreichbar ist." Ginny nickte zum Zeichen ihrer Zustimmung. „Was ist mit dir?" Constantine änderte das Gesprächsthema. „Irgendwas wichtiges?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich erhole mich. Aber abgesehen davon habe ich einen Plan, der größtenteils daraus besteht, von welchem Standpunkt aus Harry arbeitet." Constantine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Das verstehe ich nicht." „Constantine... Hermione... Es macht keinen Sinn, dass Harry dich verfolgt. Irgendetwas hat ihn dazu gebracht und ich will wissen, was dieses irgendetwas ist. Weißt du wenigstens, was dein Verbrechen ist?" Constantine schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Naja, das finde ich auch raus. Es gibt zu viele Fragen und nicht genügend Antworten." „Ginny, das ist gefährlich. Ich kann dich nicht bitten, dass zu tun." Constantine sah sie besorgt an und Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast mich nicht darum gebeten. Du bist meine Freundin und es ist nicht gerecht, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens in einem fremden Körper leben musst, während dein Geliebter auf der Flucht ist. Also finde ich heraus warum." Ginny schaute entschlossen drein und Constantine nickte. „Also gut. Aber sei vorsichtig." Ginny nickte, wobei sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. „Das bin ich."

Sie hielt inne. „Also, was hat die Sache mit Daniel Masters zu bedeuten?" Constantine lachte.

&

„Verdammt." Amadeo schaute zurück, während Constantine anhielt. „Was?" „Mein Schuh hängt in dem Gullideckel." sagte der Rotschopf und schaute auf. Amadeo seufzte ungeduldig und ging zurück an ihre Seite, wo sie nutzlos an dem grünen Satinstiletto zerrte, der in dem Gitter festklemmte. Es regnete, es war kalt und sie waren meterweit von dem warmen, trockenen Apartment entfernt und jetzt steckte sie fest.

„Zieh ihn einfach aus und lass ihn hier." sagte Amadeo mit einem Schulterzucken. Hermione schaute ihn mit der vernichtensten Blicke an, die sie auf Lager hatte, einen, den sie normaler Weise für Potter oder Weasley aufhob. „Das sind Manolo Blahniks." sagte sie, als wenn ihm das etwas bedeuten sollte. „Ich werde ihn nicht hier lassen." Amadeo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist verrückt Constantine." sagte er. Sie starrte ihn an und zerrte weiterhin an ihrem Schuh. „Schau, ich kaufe dir ein neues Paar, genauso eins wie das, nur lass ihn hier. Du ruinierst das Kleid in diesem Regen." „Zur Hölle mit dem Kleid." murmelte Hermione trotzig. „Das ist ein Seidenkleid von Armani und du wirst nirgendwo in der Nähe noch eines finden!" gab Amadeo zurück. „Lass einfach den verdammten Schuh hier und komm!" „Nein." antwortete sie. Sie schaute wieder runter auf ihren Schuh und zerrte noch ein letztes Mal kräftig daran, was den Schuh befreite und sie rückwärts fallen ließ. Amadeo zischte wegen dem Schaden, der dem Kleid angetan wurde. „Da, siehst du?" sagte sie mit einem großen Grinsen. „Alles, was ich sehen kann ist der Schaden, den du dem Kleid zufügst!" sagte er sauer. „Es ist nur ein paar Schuhe Constantine. Sie-"

Eine mächtige Explosion unterbrach seinen Vortrag und die beiden schauten auf, um zu sehen, dass die oberste Etage von Constantines Wohnhaus, also ihre Wohnung, in die Luft geflogen war. Amadeo warf sich über Constantine, um sie vor den Splittern, die auf sie rieselten, zu schützen. Als die Metallstücken aufhörten, auf sie zu fallen, zog er sich zurück, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das immer noch brennende Gebäude und half Constantine auf.

Mit einem Popp apparierte er sie beide ins Manor. „Was zur Hölle?" fragte Constantine, schüttelte sich von ihm frei und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, die, während sie immer noch hohe Schuhe trug, sehr eindrucksvoll war.

„Ich habe dein Leben gerettet du dummes Weibstück." schnappte Amadeo. Sie starrte ihn an. „Nicht du, Idiot. Ich weiß, was du getan hast. Ich wollte wissen, warum meine Wohnung völlig unwillkürlich in die Luft fliegt!" „Glaub mir, da war nichts Unwillkürliches dabei." sagte Amadeo finster.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch mit Masters auf diese Reise gehen." „Wir haben doch schon besprochen, was das Constantines Ansehen antun würde." sagte Constantine, die ihren Kopf schüttelte, obwohl ein Funke Hoffnung in ihrer Brust aufkeimte. „Constantine, jemand versucht, dich zu töten. Wir sagen, dass Masters dich mit nach Europa genommen hat, um dir helfen, es zu vergessen. Und nebenbei, du bist ständig von Menschen umgeben. Was macht es denn schon wenn Masters einer von ihnen ist?"

„Das ist aber nicht, was du vor zwei Wochen gesagt hast." sagte Constantine und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Es ist unangenehm Constantine." sagte Amadeo. Und du brauchst keine Spekulationen. Aber jemand versucht dich zu töten und ich könnte wetten, dass sie sogar das Manor in die Luft zu sprengen, um das zu erreichen." Constantine schnaubte und blies eine entflohene Strähne roten Haares aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Fein. Wirst du ihm bescheid sagen oder soll ich das tun?" fragte sie gebieterisch. „Das werde ich erledigen. Du gehst hoch, nimmst eine Dusche und ziehst saubere Sachen an. Gib den Hauselfen das Kleid, vielleicht können sie es irgendwie retten. Ich sage Masters bescheid." Constantine nickte, drehte sih auf dem Absatz um und ging die Treppe hoch in ihr altes Schlafzimmer.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, schloss sie ihre Augen und fühlte, wie Wellen von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen sie überrollten. Sie trat in das Zimmer, wobei ihre Absätze in dem tiefen Teppich versanken. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und schaute sich im Raum um. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, seit sie ausgezogen war, fast zwei Monate, nachdem sie den Brief auf ihrem Kopfkissen gefunden hatte, Zwei Monate nachdem sie, dank Dracos heimtückischen Zauberspruchs, eingeschlafen war.

Ein Popp hinter ihr machte sie auf den Hauselfen aufmerksam. Sie drehte sich um und sah Dimmy in der Tür stehen. „Hallo Dimmy." sagte sie leise. Der Hauself verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Mistress ist zurückgekommen." sagte sie vergnügt. „Aber aus schlimmen Gründen... schlimm, schlimm, schlimm." Constantine nickte. „Ja Dimmy, da hast du recht."

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und hüpfte probeweise. Nur hier zu sein verletzte sie im Innersten. Hier, wo die Erinnerungen an Draco am stärksten waren, konnte sie seine Abwesenheit fühlen, als ob jemand in sie hinein gegriffen und irgendetwas herausgeholt hätte und dabei gähnende Leere zurückließ. Klischeehaft wie es war, tat ihr Herz weh. Oder ihre Brust tat weh als wenn ihr Herz fehlen würde. Constantine drückte die Tränen zurück und fasste nach unten, um die Schuhe von ihren Füßen zu lösen. „Braucht Mistress ein Bad?" fragte Dimmy. Constantine nickte.

„Bitte. Und könntest du dann bitte versuchen, dieses Kleid zu retten? Es wurde vom Wasser ein bisschen hingerichtet." Dimmy nickte und verschwand im Badezimmer. Bald drang der Klang von fließendem Wasser in ihre Ohren und Dampf begann, sich durch die Tür zu schleichen. Constantine zog sich unbefangen aus, legte einen Bademantel um, der am Fußende des Bettes lag und ging ins Bad, wobei sie ihre Haare hochsteckte.

Dimmy ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer um nach dem Kleid zu sehen, während Constantine den Bademantel auszog und vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser stieg. Dann ließ sie sich bis zu den Schultern in das heiße Nass sinken, lehnte ihren Kopf an das obere Ende und schloss ihre Augen. Sie atmete tief ein und ließ den Lavendelgeruch sie beruhigen. Und dann schlief sie ein.

Sie wachte plötzlich auf, wobei Wasser über den Rand schoss. Es war kalt und sie zitterte, also kletterte sie schnell raus und band sich ein Handtuch um, wobei sie sich über Dimmys Nachlässigkeit wunderte. Normalerweise weckte der Hauself sie lange bevor das Wasser überhaupt lauwarm werden konnte auf. Constantine trocknete sich schnell ab, rubbelte die Durchblutung wieder in ihre kalte Haut, zog eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt, dass Draco gehörte, an und ging die Treppe runter.

Sie konnte Stimmen hören und konnte sehen, dass das Licht über der Wohnzimmertür an war. Sie klopfte leicht und trat in das Zimmer, wo sie Daniel und Amadeo in den Sesseln beim Feuer sitzen sah. Beide Männer schauten auf, als sie eintrat und Daniel stand auf. Amadeo blieb sitzen und schaute leicht amüsiert drein. „Constantine." Sie lächelte ein breites Lächeln, froh, ihn zu sehen. „Daniel." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er nahm sie und hob sie an seine Lippen. Er hob seine Augenbrauen wegen der Falten auf ihrer Haut. „Entschuldigung."

„Beim baden eingeschlafen?" fragte Daniel mit einem Lächeln. Constantine nickte mit einem schüchternen Schulterzucken, ging an ihm vorbei und verwandelte ein paar Bücher in einen Sessel, bevor sie sich hineinsetzte. „Nett gemacht." Constantine lächelte wieder.

Sie wusste nicht, was an diesem Mann war, aber sie konnte um ihn herum nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Sie schaute Amadeo an, der die beiden mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. „Amadeo." sagte sie begrüßend und als Warnung. Er schaute sie an und seine Lippen zuckten, während er versuchte, ein Lächeln zurückzuhalten. „Constantine. Liebes." Sie rollte ihre Augen und schaute zurück zu Daniel.

„Es tut mir leid, wegen ihrer Wohnung." sagte er. „Es muss eine große Explosion gewesen sein. Haben sie irgendein Idee, wer das getan haben könnte?" Constantine schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine. Jemand, der gegen die Projekte war vielleicht. Oder jemand, der eifersüchtig auf meinen Status ist vielleicht... Ich weiß es nicht." „Kennen sie jemanden, der Rache an ihnen üben würde?" fragte Daniel. Sie schaute ihn scharf an und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versuche alle Möglichkeiten abzuwiegen Constantine. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Niemand von dem ich weiß." Die Lüge fühlte sich Daniel gegenüber falsch an, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er nickte. „In Ordnung. Amadeo meint, dass Europa das sicherste für sie wäre." „Das ist es nicht, warum ich gehen will!" platzte es aus Constantine heraus und sie starrte Amadeo an. Daniel lächelte zufrieden. „Ich würde gerne gehen, und nicht nur weil es sicherer für mich ist, als hier zu bleiben." „ Naja, egal aus welchen Gründen, ich freue mich, sie bei mir zu haben." Er lächelte. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ist das?"

Sie wurden still und hörten ein eigenartiges Geräusch bevor sich die Flammen im Kamin grün färbten und Ginny Weasley aus ihnen trat. Sie war perfekt frisiert und gekleidet, als wenn sie gerade von einem späten Ball käme. „Constantine." sagte sie. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Constantine stand auf und umarmte die Hexe. „Mir geht's gut." sagte sie. „Wir waren draußen als es passierte." „Dank sei Merlin!" sagte Ginny beruhigt. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" Constantine nickte.

„Ein klein wenig geschockt, aber es ist in Ordnung." Ginny nickte, zog sich aus Constantines Umarmung zurück und schaute die zwei Zauberer an. „Amadeo. Daniel." „Miss Weasley." sagte Amadeo im Aufstehen." „Sie sehen großartig aus." Ginny schaute mit einem Lächeln an sich herunter. „Danke. Ich war auf einer After Party." „Naja, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alle anderen in den Schatten gestellt haben." sagte Daniel hochachtungsvoll. „Bitte, setzen sie sich." Ginny lächelte und mit einem Schwingen ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte sie einen Couchtisch in einen Stuhl und setzte sich darauf, dem Amadeo folgte.

„Wir haben gerade beschlossen, dass Constantine mit mir nach Europa kommt. Es wird ihr ganz gut tun, mal rauszukommen und es ist sicherer für sie." Ginny nickte nachdenklich. „Das wird es." Sie schaute Constantine an. „Das Ministerium ist deswegen in großer Aufregung, das sage ich dir. Niemand weiß wie oder warum das passiert ist." „Niemand?" fragte Daniel. „Irgendjemand muss es wissen." „Niemand weiß es offiziell." klärte Ginny. „Harry ist durchgedreht, als er es erfuhr."

„Potter? Was hat der denn damit zu tun?" fragte Amadeo. Ginny schaute Constantine an. „Er ist ein wenig an mir interessiert und es scheint, als wenn er es nicht unterbinden kann." „Interesse?" Ginny lachte. „Es ist eine alles-einnehmende Besessenheit, Constantine." „Wundervoll. Es ist öffentlich." sagte Constantine trocken.

„Und ihnen geht es gut dabei?" fragte Daniel. „Ich dachte, sie wollen diesen Mann heiraten." Ginny nickte. „Wir werden sehen." sagte sie einfach. „Naja, Constantine, wenn du mit Daniel gehst, kann ich dich irgendwie erreichen?" „Schick alles an Amadeo." sagte Daniel. „Er kann alles an uns weiterleiten." Ginny nickte und stand auf. Daniel und Amadeo taten es ihr nach.

„Naja, ich sollte gehen." sagte sie. „Ich habe gesagt, ich wäre nur ein paar Minuten weg. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du in Ordnung bist." „Woher wussten sie, dass sie hier ist?" fragte Daniel mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Ginny zuckte elegant mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, sie würde bei Amadeo sein. Das ist alles."

Sie trat an den Kamin, nahm sich eine handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Fässchen daneben, warf es in die Flammen und schenkte ihnen ein letztes breites Lächeln bevor sie in die Flammen trat und verschwand. „Sie hat offensichtlich etwas." merkte Daniel an. Constantine nickte und bemerkte, dass Amadeo immer noch in die Flammen starrte, in denen Ginny verschwunden war. Daniel bemerkte dies auch und warf Constantine einen fragenden Blick zu. Constantine lächelte nur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi ihr Süßen!_

_Vorerst mal ein ganz ganz riesiges SORRY, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ihr werdet gleich sehen, dass das Kapitel verdammt lang ist und deswegen hatte ich anfangs nicht so richtig die Motivation, weiterzumachen. TUT MIR SEHR LEID! Falls ein paar Übersetzer unter euch sein sollten, die werden vielleicht verstehen, dass das auch nicht immer ganz so leicht ist. Aber ich hab dann in der letzten Woche einen Zahn zugelegt et Voila!_

_Danke an die vielen gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz lieben süüüüüüüüüüßen Reviewer! Ihr wisst, dass ich euch lieb habe, oder?_

_Ihr werdet in diesem Kapitel herausfinden, warum Harry Hermione verfolgt, ich hoffe, das klärt einiges auf._

_So, jetzt fangt mal an zu lesen! Ich hab euch lieb! Hermione D._

* * *

**4. Kapitel**

'Ich hasse es, für eine Reise wie diese zu packen!' entschied Constantine, während sie mit den Händen an ihrer Hüfte in ihrem Zimmer stand. Natürlich half es nicht wirklich, dass die Hälfte ihrer Kleidung in die Luft gesprengt worden war, da es bedeutete, sie musste so gut wie alles nochmal kaufen. Jedoch gab es ihr einen Haufen Möglichkeiten, neue Outfits zu bekommen.

„Einkäufe über Einkäufe und doch hast du nichts zum Anziehen?" Constantine drehte sich um und sah Amadeo träge im Türrahmen stehen. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Versuch es mit Unterwäsche. Wirf alles in den Koffer und arbeite dich dann weiter vor. Zur Hölle, pack einfach alles ein! Dafür sind Schrumpf-Zaubersprüche und bodenlose Koffer doch da!" Constantine lachte. „Sehr hilfreich Amadeo." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das würde jedenfalls das Dilemma lösen." „Wer sagt, ich hätte ein Dilemma?" fragte sie mit einem Grinsen. Daraufhin hob er die Augenbrauen und sie rollte ihre Augen, während sie sich wieder ihrem Schrank zuwandte. „Du hast recht, das könnte klappen. Aber es macht keinen Sinn, Sachen mitzunehmen, die ich nicht anziehen werde."

„Connie, Liebes, du wirst durch Europa reisen. Daniel sagt Frankreich, Italien und die Schweiz aber ich versichere dir, es werden noch mehr werden." „Und woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Constantine, während sie anfing, in ihrem Kleiderschrank rumzukramen. „Und nenn' mich nicht Connie. Das klingt schrecklich." Amadeo lachte, trat in den Raum und setzte sich in den Sessel, der in einer Ecke bei dem Fenster stand. Er sah aus, als wenn er nicht hier hinein passte mit seiner tiefschwarzen Robe in dem hellen, freundlichen Raum.

„Ich habe mich mit Masters unterhalten Connie." er grinste und sie wusste, er nannte sie so, um sie zu ärgern. „Er hat angedeutet, wenn die Reise gut verläuft, wird sie vielleicht verlängert." Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Wenn sie gut verläuft?" Amadeo zuckte elegant mit den Schultern und Constantine drehte sich wieder ihrem Schrank zu. „Nun, wir werden sehen."

Sie begann, ihre neuen Lieblingssachen aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und warf sie auf das Bett, bevor sie passende Schuhe auf den Boden davor stellte. Dann begann sie, Make Up und Schmuck rauszusuchen.

„Du wirst aufpassen müssen, nicht deinen Ring abzunehmen." warnte Amadeo. Sie nickte. „Ja ich weiß. Ich lasse mir was einfallen, wie ich das anstelle, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen." sagte sie. „Mach ihn zu eng, als dass du ihn abziehen könntest, aber nicht so sehr, dass du deinen Finger verlierst. Das wird gehen."

Sie schaute nachdenklich drein, während sie zwischen der beträchtlichen Menge an Ohrringen wählte. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Schrank zu und wühlte wieder in ihm herum. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Daniel verspätet sich, es ist halb elf." sagte Amadeo leichthin. „Was?" Constantine schoss herum und starrte ihn an. „Halb elf?" „Das sagt die Uhr." sagte Amadeo und zeigte auf die Uhr an der Wand. Sie schnaubte und fing an, Anziehsachen zusammen zu legen und in den bodenlosen, verkleinerbaren Koffer zu werfen.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür und sie rief ihn herein. Daniel trat ein und hielt in der Bewegung inne, als er das Chaos in Constantines Zimmer bemerkte. „Ach du meine Güte, Frau!" sagte Daniel gequält. „Pack einfach alles ein. Du kannst es doch verkleinern!" Amadeo lachte. „Das hat er auch schon gesagt." nörgelte Constantine. Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er hatte recht." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber und alle von Constantines Sachen flogen von ihrem Platz, legten sich selbst zusammen und fielen ordentlich in den Koffer. Dieser schloss sich dann selbst und schrumpfte auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel.

„Fertig." Constantine starrte ihn an und er starrte genauso zurück, bis sie aufgab. „Bist du fertig?" „Jetzt schon." murmelte sie. Er grinste und nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Also, Amadeo, ich denke, ich sollte dieses nette Mädchen hier entführen und mit ihr nach Europa flitzen." „Viel Glück." murmelte Amadeo mit einem Lächeln. „Hey!" protestierte Constantine und warf ein Kissen auf ihn. Er schlug es ohne Anstrengung weg. „Ich werde dich vermissen Amadeo. Also. Hab Spaß ohne mich!"

„Ich werde es versuchen." sagte er trocken. „Pass auf sie auf Masters, jemand versucht sie umzubringen." Daniel nickte, wobei jede Spur von Humor aus seinem attraktiven Gesicht verschwand. „Du hast mein Wort Amadeo."

„Ich will nicht dein Wort Masters, ich will sie in einem Stück wieder hier haben." Daniel schaute Amadeo scharf an, was Constantine nicht verstand. „Das will ich auch Amadeo. Wir entspannen uns ein bisschen und ich werde sie beschützen. Halt du hier ein Ohr offen." „Natürlich." sagte Amadeo und winkte ihnen zu.

„Jetzt husch!" Daniel schnaubte, griff nach Constantines Hand, gab ihr eine Sekunde, um den Mini-Koffer aufzuheben und ihn in die Tasche zu stecken und zog sie dann zum Kamin, wo sie in einem Wirrwarr von grünen Flammen verschwanden.

&

Ginny Weasley hielt inne, um ein letztes mal im Spiegel ihr Aussehen zu prüfen, bevor sie apparierte und mit einem 'Plop' in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums wieder auftauchte. Sie war in der Zaubererversion von Calvin Klein gekleidet: eine schwarze, schmal geschnittene Hose und ein olivgrünes Top, die zu dem lebhaften Rot ihrer Haare, welches sie hochgesteckt hatte, passten.

Der Wachmann nickte ihr zu und zog noch nicht einmal in Betracht, sie zu untersuchen. Warum sollte Harry Potters Verlobte irgendetwas Verdacht erregendes bei sich haben? Das tat Ginny wirklich nicht, doch trotzdem war dass ein Leck in der Sicherheit des Ministeriums.

Sie ließ die Sicherheitskontrolle hinter sich und ging die Treppen rauf in Harrys Büro, um ihn zu grüßen, sich bewusst, dass ihm schon von ihrer Anwesenheit berichtet worden war. Ihre Begrüßung war kurz, ebenso wie seine und gleich darauf wurde sie fast aus dem Büro gescheucht, damit er arbeiten konnte (gescheucht, wie ein nervendes Kleinkind!).

Trotzdem war das genau so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war so, dass Ginny ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen wollte. Sie hatte die meiste Zeit der letzten Nacht damit verbracht, sich durch Harrys Dokumente und Tagebucheinträge zu arbeiten. Sie hatte nicht alles geschafft, da sie ja auch ein wenig Schlaf brauchte, um ein funktionierendes menschliches Wesen zu sein, doch es war genug, um zu wissen, dass, was auch immer Harry zu diesen mörderischen Hass gebracht hatte, in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu finden war.

Man konnte einen Haufen unbrauchbaren Mist in der Mysteriumsabteilung finden, obwohl für das Wort 'Mist' im Ministerium hauptsächlich der Begriff 'Mysterium' benutzt wurde, doch den größten Anteil dieser Abteilung, an den sich Ginny noch lebhaft erinnern konnte, nahmen die Prophezeiungen ein.

Sie hatte sich, das letzte Mal, als sie hier war, den Knöchel gebrochen und mit Todessern gekämpft, um an eine Prophezeiung über Harrys Schicksal heran zu kommen, und sie hätte wetten können, dass auch hier eine dieser ihre Finger im Spiel hatte.

Harry hatte immer zu viel auf Prophezeiungen gegeben. Ginny hatte selbst ein wenig für Wahrsagen übrig, gerade nach diesen chaotischen Jahren in Hogwarts, denn es half ihr, alles herauszufinden, was es zu wissen gab. Folglich mochte sie es, viel über alles mögliche zu wissen. Doch sie wusste, dass Prophezeiungen öfter von einem der Menschen, die sie betreffen, erfüllt wurden, während sie versuchen, zu verhindern, dass sie sich erfüllen.

Ein Paradebeispiel hierfür wäre, als Voldemort versuchte, Harry umzubringen, um die Prophezeiung zu verhindern und dabei stattdessen seinen schlimmsten Feind wählte, was wieder mit der Vorhersagung übereinstimmte.

Es war ein Fakt, geschichtlich gesprochen, dass sich die meisten Prophezeiungen dadurch erfüllt hatten, dass ein Beteiligter versucht hatte, den anderen Beteiligten davon abzuhalten, seinen Part zu erfüllen, wogegen nichts passiert wäre, wenn sie die Prophezeiung nur Prophezeiung hätten sein lassen.

Das Leben ist schon manchmal ironisch. Das brachte Ginny zum lächeln. Was sie noch mehr zum lächeln brachte, war der Gedanke, dass Harry, so wie es aussah, indem er versucht hatte, Hermione zu töten, sie unachtsam zu seinem schlimmsten Feind gemacht hatte. Weit entfernt vom sterben oder sich in einer Bruchbude verstecken, hatte Hermione Glanz und einen neuen Namen gewonnen und angefangen, in die höheren Klassen zu klettern. Also fraß Harry Hermione jetzt unbewusst aus der Hand und sie hatte genug Macht, ihn zu zerstören, sollte sie in der Stimmung dazu sein.

Ginny unterbrach ihre Gedanken, um sich zu konzentrieren: sie erinnerte sich, wie knifflig es sein konnte, in diese Abteilung zu kommen. Nach ein wenig mentalem Jonglieren erreichte sie den Eingang und bewegte sich eilig durch den Raum voller Schreibtische und Regale, die eigenartiger Weise alle leer waren, direkt zu dem Regal voll mit Prophezeiungen. Sie suchte nach einer neueren und grübelte, während sie die Regale entlang schritt und Ettiketten überflog. Dann fand sie sie, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

_12. September 2006, Harry James Potter und Hermione Maria Granger, Prophezeiung von Trelawney, Hogwarts._

„Volltreffer." murmelte Ginny, zog ein Muggel – Diktiergerät aus ihrer Tasche und griff nach der Prophezeiung, während sie den „Record"-Knopf drückte. „Mal sehen, worum es hier geht."

&

Constantine saß auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers in Paris, trank ihren Kaffee und aß Croissants, als eine Eule auf sie herabschoss und einen Brief ordentlich auf den Tisch vor ihr fallen ließ. Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch, nahm ihn mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Eule hoch und schob dem Tier ihren Teller mit Toasts hin. Es war keine Eule, die sie kannte und sie hatte ein Schild des Postbüros um ihr Fußgelenk.

Als sie genug Toasts gegessen hatte, flog sie weg und Constantine öffnete den Brief mit ihrem Buttermesser. Er war von Ginny, mit einer Notiz von Amadeo. Diese laß sie zuerst.

_Unsere liebe Ms. Weasley war fleißig. Schau dir das an, ich bin gespannt, was du denkst. Wenn das nur im Geringsten wahr ist, dann hat Potter sich wirklich selbst verarscht. Hab eine wunderbare Zeit und schlag Masters, wenn er irgendwas versuchen sollte._

_Amadeo_

Constantine nahm Ginnys Brief mit einem Lächeln, wobei Amadeos Worte in ihrem Kopf herumspukten. Daniel lag immer noch in ihrem Bett, sie hatten keine Zeit verschwendet. Das hätte einfach keinen Sinn gemacht. Und warum eigentlich nicht?

Während sie das einfach Siegel brach, wurde ihr Lächeln schwächer. Was hatte Ginny rausgefunden?

_Liebe Constantine,_

_Ich habe ein wenig für dich recherchiert, und weil ich selbst neugierig war, und ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung. Ich lag richtig und habe das, was ich gesucht habe, in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefunden. Professor Trelawney, die alte Verrückte, hat mal wieder die Dinge mit einer ihrer dubiosen Prophezeiungen ins Rollen gebracht, obwohl diese vielleicht noch nicht mal ganz so falsch war. Sie ist ungefähr eine Stunde lang, aber die wichtigsten Punkte sind folgende:_

_Hermione Granger wird genauso viel und noch mehr Macht als Harry Potter gewinnen. Dann wird sie ihn stürzen._

_Sie wird Chaos und eine soziale Revolution verursachen, was zu einem Ende der alten Tage führen wird und all jene, die bis dato Macht hatten, werden zu ihren Füßen liegen, die sie dann küssen/anbeten/ sonst was werden._

_Das ist eine kurze Zusammenfassung; dass Granger mehr Macht als Harry haben wird und ihn dann stürzt, was, wie ich vermute, ein Grund sein könnte, sie zu töten. Besonders wenn man solche Fälle wie Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, oder andere derartige diktatorischen bösen Herrscher, die die Gesellschaft revolutionierten und all jene gute Menschen mit Macht stürzten betrachtet. Obwohl ich denke, dass Harry bei dieser Prophezeiung vergaß, welcher Typ Mensch Granger ist. Alles in allem denke ich, sehen wir hier eine weitere sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung... Indem er versuchte, Granger zu ermorden, hat Harry ihr einfach die Gelegenheit geboten, mehr aus ihr zu machen. Ironie kann bei Gelegenheit sehr amüsant sein._

_Hab eine wundervolle Zeit in Europa und mach nichts, dass ich nicht auch tun würde._

_Liebe Grüße, Ginny_

Constantine starrte den Brief einen Moment lang an und als sie Daniel hörte, wie er aus dem Bett stieg, faltete sie ihn schnell zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte er mit trüben Augen im Türrahmen auf. Es war anders als Dracos Früh – Am – Morgen – Verhalten: Constantine hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass Daniel definitiv kein Frühaufsteher war. „Ich mag nicht, ohne dich neben mir aufzuwachen." murmelte er, während er sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte und nach dem Kaffee griff. Constantine lächelte.

„Ich mag es nicht, länger als bis 11.30 Uhr im Bett zu liegen." gab sie zurück. „Also haben wir vielleicht ein Problem." „Ich werde früher aufstehen." murmelte er, roch intensiv an dem Kaffee, bevor er ihn schlurfte und vor Befriedigung seufzte. Constantine lächelte nachsichtig. „Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe." sagte sie sanft. „Irgendwelche Pläne für heute?"

Daniel zeigte ein Schulterzucken, immer noch von seinem Kaffee gefangen, und Constantine entschied, dass sie es dabei belassen würde, bis wieder mehr Gehirnzellen den Weg zurück in seinen Kopf gefunden hatten, ansonsten würde sie dasselbe wahrscheinlich für die nächste Zeit immer und immer wieder fragen, was nicht unbedingt das war, was sie sich vorstellte. Und sie hatte so und so genug Dinge zum nachdenken, während sie ihren Kaffee trank und das morgendliche Paris genoss.

Also würde sie Harry stürzen? Es schien zu passen, nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Wegen der gesellschaftlichen Revolution... naja, sie hatte sich die Idee in den Kopf gesetzt, die Anti-Muggel Denkweise in der magischen Welt zu unterbinden, ebenso wie magische Gesellschaften in den östlichen Ländern aufzubauen. Und sie wollte eine demokratischere Regierung, mit weniger Geld, dass im Dunkeln verschwand, sondern in wichtigere Abteilungen wie das Fluchbrechen einging, von welcher sie von Bill wusste, dass sie mehr als unterbezahlt war.

Und sie wollte...

Das könnte als gesellschaftliche Revolution gelten, selbst wenn sie nur einen Teil dieser Vorstellungen umsetzen würde und als die sozial aktive Prominente, die sie war, hatte sie die Macht, die Stellung und die Motivation genau dies zu tun. Harry zu stürzen wäre ein positiver Nebeneffekt.

Sie erklärte trotzdem eine Menge, diese Prophezeiung. Ginny hatte immer gedacht, dass Harry Prophezeiungen ein wenig zu ernst nahm, indem er sie wie das Evangleium behandelte, und Constantine stimmte ihr vollkommen zu.

Prophezeiungen, so wie alle anderen Wahrsagungen mit Ausnahme von Alten Runen, waren unpräzise, oft falsch und befassten sich mit dem, was vielleicht passieren könnte, wenn eine Millionen Umstände vorher erfüllt würden. Sie gaben eine Vorstellung von der Zukunft, was eventuell passiert, wenn andere Dinge vielleicht eintreten und ihre Folgen stimmen zufälliger Weise mit der astrologischen Aufstellungen überein. Es war verrückt und der Grund dafür, dass sie Wahrsagen im dritten Jahr an Ostern abgebrochen hatte. Es wäre klüger von Harry gewesen, dasselbe zu tun.

„Oh, das brauchte ich." Constantine schenkte Daniel wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er stellte seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch und streckte sich, was ihr einen einladenden Blick auf seine Brust gab. Wenigstens darin waren sich Daniel und Draco sehr ähnlich: beide wussten, wie attraktiv sie waren. Egoistische Bastarde, die beiden. Constantine wusste nicht, wo Draco steckte, doch sie hoffte, er sei okay und lebte nicht in irgend einer Höhle.

„Guten Morgen Constantine." Constantine lächelte ihn an. „Morgen Dan." Sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf den atemberaubenden Ausblick, den sie vom Balkon aus hatten. „Irgendwelche Pläne für heute?" Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon jemals in Paris gewesen?" fragte er. Constantine nickte. „Einmal, als ich noch klein war." Daniel nickte.

„Naja dann denke ich, wir machen heute die ganzen touristischen Dinge, entweder Muggel oder magisch oder beides... Der Louvre, der Eiffelturm... diese Dinge. Heute abend können wir essen gehen und anschließend zeige ich dir ein paar von den... zu übersehenden Wundern dieser Stadt." Seine Stimme wurde immer belebter als er ihre Woche plante und Constantine lächelte. Sein Enthusiasmus war nicht nur mitreißend, sondern auch niedlich. Nicht im geringsten wie Draco.

Constantine gab sich gedanklich eine Ohrfeige. Sie musste aufhören, die beiden in ihrem Kopf zu vergleichen, weil sie zwei unterschiedliche Menschen sind, was verdammt offensichtlich war. Einige der Dinge, die Daniel sagte und tat waren Dinge, die Draco nie sagen oder tun würde.

Es waren nur kleine Dinge, die sie an Draco erinnerten, wie zum Beispiel das Selbstbewusstsein der beiden Männer und ihre Eitelkeit. Davon abgesehen, und von dem Faible für Armani und D&G, waren die zwei Männer sehr verschieden.

Draco war süß, aber ernst, mit einem anständigen Verhalten und um ehrlich zu sein Amadeo sehr ähnlich.

Daniel war eher die Sorte Mann, die anfangen würden, Constantine auf der Straße zu kitzeln, sodass sie anfing zu quieken und zu grinsen und der einem wichtigen Politiker sagen würde, dass er ihm mal den Buckel runterrutschen kann.

Das hatte er schon getan, als einer der Sozialminister auf Constantine zugekommen war, um mit ihr über ihre Dritte Welt Projekte zu sprechen. Die Unterhaltung dauerte immer weiter an und Daniel war langweilig geworden, also führte er Constantine am Arm weg und sagte dem Minister, dass er einen Termin machen solle, wenn er länger als fünf Minuten mit ihr reden wollte.

Daniel sorgte sich einfach nicht darum, was die Gesellschaft von ihm dachte, wogegen Draco sich der beurteilenden Natur der Gesellschaft sehr bewusst war und immer sicher stellte, dass er sich so verhielt, dass sein sozialer Stand nicht in Gefahr wäre. Constantine fing an zu denken, dass Daniel in einem Schweinestall genauso glücklich wäre wie in einem Penthouse, solange er seine kostbaren Baupläne zum ansehen hatte.

Das war eine weitere Sache: wenn man Draco fragen würde, welche Art von Gebäude vor ihm steht, würde er wahrscheinlich sagen „Ein steinernes". Dagegen konnte man sich bei Daniel, wenn man ihm die selbe Frage stellte, auf einen Vortrag einstellen, der länger als eine halbe Stunde dauerte. Er bezog sich meistens auf die verschiedenen Stile: wie ein Architekt und ein Designer griechischen und Neuzeitstil vermischt hatten, um ein Gebäude zu bauen, das zur gleichen Zeit modern, klassisch und elegant war. Oder etwas in der Art. Nach fünfzehn Minuten driftete Constantine meistens ziemlich weit weg. An diesem Punkt würde Daniel sie unaufhörlich kitzeln, bis sie sich übermäßig entschuldigte. Daniel war wirklich nicht im geringsten wie Draco.

„Constantine?" Sie schaute auf, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, und sah, dass Daniel sie aufmerksam beobachtete. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Sie nickte mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. „Alles okay. Wollen wir uns anziehen und dann gehen? Ich will Paris sehen!" Daniel lachte. „Sicher. Du kannst die Dusche zuerst benutzen." bot er großzügig an. Sie grinste, stoß sich vom Tisch ab und ging rein, wobei ihr seidener Morgenmantel hinter ihr her flatterte.

Daniel beobachtete, wie sie ging und sah dann den Brief, den sie verloren hatte. Er hob ihn mit einem Zögern auf und wollte ihn gerade auf den Tisch legen, als er Miss Weasleys Handschrift bemerkte und inne hielt. Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und nach einem kurzen Blick in das Hotelzimmer öffnete er ihn.

&

Paris war verblüffend.

Genau wie Rom.

Genau wie Lissabon.

Genau wie Daniel.

Als Constantine mit dieser Reise begonnen hatte, war sie nahezu mit ihm ins Bett gesprungen. Immerhin war er gutaussehend, nett und es war immer gut, einen Mann zu haben, der dich vor jenen schützen würde, die dich aus einer Laune heraus in die Luft sprengen würden. Aber jetzt hatte sie gemerkt, dass sich etwas verändert hatte... Es war mehr Gefühl darin.

Sie hatte Angst, dass sie sich verlieben würde. Ganz davon abgesehen wie er fühlte... Constantine war darauf vorbereitet, ihn zu verlassen, sobald es zu weit gehen würde... Es war wirklich egal, was sie fühlte, ihr Ansehen und die Arbeit, die sie tat, waren wichtiger. Und es gab immer Amadeo, an dem man sich auslassen konnte, da er dies immer mit viel Fassung trug, obwohl er jedesmal, wenn sie fertig war, den Hang dazu hatte, sie am Kopf zu tätscheln und sie zu fragen, ob es ihr besser ging. Das war auch meistens der Fall.

Diese Sache mit Daniel war außerdem gefährlich. Sie fühlte sich ihm jeden Tag näher und ihn nur zu sehen, ließ sie sich besser fühlen. Nicht dass es viele Möglichkeiten gab, sich schlecht zu fühlen, da er sie ja auf eine Reise durch Europa mitgenommen hatte. Sie hatte eine wunderbare Zeit und wartete nur darauf, dass Amadeo sie zurück nach England rufen würde oder dass Daniel gestehen würde, er wäre schwul und nutzte sie als seine Deckung.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sie fragen würde, ob sie immernoch Draco lieben würde. „Was?" Constantine hatte Mühe, ihre Kinnlade nicht auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. „Bitte?" „Liebst du Draco noch?" fragte Daniel sie geduldig. Constantine starrte ihn an. „Constantine, das ist keine schwere Frage." „Ich kann nicht erkennen, warum dich das etwas angehen sollte." schnappte Constantine, die nach dem Geländer am Fenster fasste, um ihre Hände vom zittern abzuhalten.

„Ich habe ihn geliebt, bis er anfing, sich mit Granger abzugeben. Dann hat sich alles verschlechtert und er hat mich für sie verlassen. So einfach ist das." „Also liebst du ihn nicht mehr?" sagte Daniel, wobei der Ton in seiner Stimme verriet, dass er ihr nicht im geringsten glaubte.

„Was um alles in der Welt hat dich auf dieses Thema gebracht?" fragte Constantine nach. Sie beobachtete, wie Daniel ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus seiner Jacke zog. Als sie es ihm abnahm, erkannte sie sofort, was es war: der Brief, den Ginny ihr vor über einem Monat geschickt hatte. „Woher hast du das?" fragte sie und merkte, wie sich wilde Aufregung in ihrem Magen breit machte. „Du hast ihn verloren." antwortete Daniel, wobei sich seine bronze-farbenen Augen in sie bohrten.

„Es scheint, als hätte Miss Weasley für dich über Granger nachgeforscht. Das verleitet zu dem Eindruck, dass du ziemlich interessiert an ihr bist." „Du hast ihn gelesen?" fragte Constantine nach und kämpfte, um ihre Stimme vom wackeln abzuhalten. Daniel antwortete nicht. „Wie...wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Ich weiß sehr wenig über dich Constantine." antwortete Daniel. „Ich war neugierig." „Neugierig? Neugierig?" Constantine senkte ihre Stimme beträchtlich. „Ich gehe zurück zum Hotel Daniel. Und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du mir nicht folgst." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, schritt vom Fenster, das einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf Barcelona bot, weg und verließ mit aufkommenden Tränen das Restaurant ohne zurückzublicken. Amadeo hätte ihre Lage sofort bemerkt.

Constantine legte einen Sprachenspruch über sich, sprach mit dem Taxifahrer und war schon bald auf ihrem Weg. Sie starrte auf die wunderbare Architektur und ballte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zu Fäusten, sodass sich ihre Nägel in ihre Handfläche bohrten. 'Es musste ja soweit kommen.' erinnerte sie sich selbst.

Das Desaster, dass Daniel mit den Informationen, die er über sie hatte, anrichten konnte, konnte sie und all ihre Projekte vollkommen ruinieren. Sie würden alle scheitern, Menschen würden Geld verlieren und die Leute, denen sie Hilfe versprochen hatte, die sie besucht hatte und mit denen sie gelacht hatte, würden alles verlieren und nichts bekommen.

Gesellschaftlich läge ihr Name in Trümmern. Die persönlichen Folgen nicht zu vergessen... Constantine würde wieder neu anfangen müssen. Neuer Name, neues Aussehen, neues Alles. Und es wäre schwerer ohne Dracos anfängliche Einführung.

Sie kam am Hotel an und bezahlte den Fahrer, bevor sie eilig die Stufen zu dem sehr teuren Hotel erklomm. Die Leute in der Lobby machten für die Frau mit dem steinernen Ausdruck im Gesicht, die durch ihre Mitte eilte, platz und Constantine war zufrieden. Sie konnte die aufkommenden Tränen fühlen und wusste nicht, wie lange sie sie noch zurückhalten konnte.

Der Schlüssel zu ihrem Zimmer klemmte, also zauberte sie sie mit einem einfachen Schwingen ihres Zauberstabs auf, ging hinein, schloss sachte die Tür hinter sich und griff nach ihrem Koffer und warf ihre Sachen hinein, bevor sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn bodenlos machen musste.

Das tat sie dann, während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter strömten, und beobachtete, wie ihre Sachen nach unten sanken, bevor sie weiter packte. „

Constantine, was machst du?" Sie sprang auf und schoss herum, um Daniel in der Terassentür stehen zu sehen. „Was zur Hölle nochmal machst du hier?" fragte sie ihn. „Wie bist du so leise rein gekommen?"

„Ich bin appariert. Du hast es nicht gehört, weil die Schuhe, die du in deinen Koffer geworfen hast, zu laut geklappert haben." Er trat vor und berührte ihre Schulter. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen." Constantine senkte ihre Augen und schlug seine Hand weg. Dann ging sie ins Bad und kam mit einem Arm voller Kosmetika wieder, nur um zu sehen, wie Daniel ihre Tasche wieder auspackte.

„Verschwinde Daniel." blaffte sie ihn an, schubste ihn aus dem Weg und warf die verschiedenen Fläschchen und Dosen in den Koffer, bevor sie ihn wieder packte. Daniel fasst sie bei beiden Armen und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Sie versuchte, sich wegzuziehen, doch er verstärkte den Griff nur noch, sodass er ihr die Arme fast abquetschte. „Constantine, es ist in Ordnung." sagte er, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Gott, du siehst verängstigt aus!" Er schien erschrocken. „Ich habe Angst, weil ich plötzlich rausfinden musste, dass ich mitten in Europa mit einem Mann bin, dem ich nicht vertrauen kann." erklärte sie und versuchte, ihre Arme aus seinem Griff zu winden. „Du kannst mir vertrauen Constantine." sagte Daniel, wobei seine Stimme plötzlich sehr ernst und ehrlich klang. „Na klar, weil das lesen von jemandes privater Post vertrauenerweckend ist?" zischte sie. Daniel seufzte.

Constantine, sie mich an!" Das tat sie nicht, sondern schaute stur auf den Boden zwischen seinen Armen. „Constantine." Sie kniff ihre Augen fest zu und versuchte, ihn auszublenden. „Hermione." Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie starrte ihn an. „Hey." sagte Draco. Constantine stolperte so schnell zurück, dass Draco, auf diese Reaktion unvorbereitet, sie nicht mehr festhielt. Constantine fiel rücklings auf den Boden und krabbelte zurück.

„Hermione." Sie weinte jetzt stärker als vorher, kaum fähig zu sehen oder zu schluchzen, zu atmen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf so sehr, dass ihr ihr geglättetes rotes Haar ins Gesicht schlug und wegen der Tränenspuren dort kleben blieb. Draco kniete sich neben sie und streichte ihr die Harre aus dem Gesicht.

„Hermione, sie mich an, meine Kleine." Das tat sie, mit harten und glitzernden grünen Augen. „Lass mich los." brachte sie zwischen Schluchzern hervor. Die Heftigkeit ihrer Stimme brachte Draco zum zurücklehnen und genau in dem Zeitpunkt griff Constantine nach ihrem Zauberstab und apparierte aus dem Zimmer.

&

Sie hatte das Apparieren nicht ernst genommen und fiel auf die harten Stufen vor dem Manor. Während sie im Stillen über ihren schmerzenden Knöchel fluchte, schlug sie die Tür auf und trat in die Eingangshalle, um nach Amadeo zu rufen. „Amadeo!" Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der Name wegen der Schluchzer kaum erkennbar. „Amadeo, du Bastard, komm endlich her!"

Der Blonde tauchte am oberen Ende der Treppe auf. „Constantine?" fragte er, zögerte und dann rannte die Treppe runter. Er griff nach ihren Schultern, an den Stellen, die Draco gequetscht hatte, was sie zum Zucken brachte. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Daniel?" Er schaute sich um, doch sie war allein.

„Daniel?" Constantine wechselte innerhalb einer Sekunde von aufgelöst zu wütend und Amadeo war ihr gegenüber lieber etwas vorsichtig. „Daniel? Tut mir leid, Amadeo, aber ich kann dir verdammt nochmal nicht sagen, wo Daniel zur Hölle nochmal ist!"

„Er hat dich allein gelassen?" fragte Amadeo skeptisch. Das war einfach nicht zu glauben. Dann kam ihm langsam ein Gedanke, warum sie so aufgebracht war. „Constantine-" „Und du wusstest es!" schrie sie, aller Anstand verschwunden. „Du wusstest es und du hast mir verdammt nochmal nichts erzählt!" Sie schlug ihn hart und er stolperte eine Stufe zurück. „Ich hasse euch beide. Ich verachte euch!" „Constantine... Hermione. Du bist wütend, das verstehe ich, aber-"

„Lass sie, Amadeo. Das ist meine Schuld." Constantine schoss herum und sah Draco ruhig und perfekt in der Tür stehen. „Du!" brachte sie zwischen zusammmengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Dich hasse ich am meisten!" Draco wankte minimal, doch Constantine bemerkte es nicht. Amadeo jedoch schon und er runzelte die Stirn. „Hermione, bitte beruhige dich!" sagte Amadeo leise. Sie ignorierte ihn und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. Er war weg und sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Gib ihn mir sofort zurück!" sagte sie kalt. Amadeo schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst jetzt nicht apparieren, du würdest dich zersplittern." sagte er. Sie starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an und ging weg. Draco griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Hermione-" Er wurde still, als ein widerhallendes Klatschen auf seine Wange seinen Kopf zur Seite warf. Als er wieder aufblickte, war sie weg. Er schaute zu Amadeo, der ihn gelassen anblickte. „Was?" fragte er gereizt. „Wie hat sie es rausgefunden?" fragte Amadeo. Draco seufzte. „Ich hab es ihr gezeigt."

„Du hast was? Wie willst du sie denn jetzt beschützen du Genie? Du hattest sie in der Hand! Es war perfekt."

„Es war eine Lüge." erwiderte Draco scharf.

„Ihr Leben ist eine Lüge Draco. Wach auf und schau dir um Gottes Willen endlich die Realität an! Masters ist von jetzt an in der Gesellschaft vernichtet und wenn Constantine sich überhaupt dazu herablässt, auf dich zu spucken, dann kannst du dich glücklich schätzen!"

„Ich konnte sie nicht anlügen!" schoss Draco zurück. Amadeo rollte mit seine Augen. „Du hast sie fast ein Jahr lang angelogen, du Idiot!" gab er zurück. „Nun. Ich werde Ginny Weasley jetzt Bescheid geben und sehen, ob wir sie hier her bekommen, ansonsten weiß nur Gott, was Hermione vorhat zu tun."

„Sie wird nichts dummes tun." sagte Draco stur. Amadeo seufzte. „Ist dein Gehirn auf dem Weg hier her verloren gegangen? Sie ist so schlecht appariert, dass sie draußen auf ihrem Knöchel gelandet ist, sie hat gehumpelt, als sie reinkam. Wir können von Glück reden, dass nicht die Hälfte von ihr in Paris gelandet ist! Jetzt suchst du dir irgendeine Beschäftigung und überlegst dir, wie du sie dazu bringst, wieder mit dir zu reden und ich hole Virginia!" Amadeo drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, verschwand in seinem Büro und ließ Draco damit alleine in der Eingangshalle zurück.

&

Constantine rannte aus dem Haus in das Labyrinth im Garten, wo sie blind an den Hecken entlang irrte, bis sie eine bequeme Bank mitten darin gefunden hatte. Sie ließ sich auf sie fallen und schnappte nach Atem, während sie wieder schluchzte. Die ganze Zeit war er direkt vor ihrer Nase gewesen! All die vielen Wochen, die sie auf den unmöglichsten Wegen nach ihm gesucht hatte, während sie gegen die Gefühle für Daniel ankämpfte, da sie immernoch etwas für Draco fühlte und all diese Zeit waren sie die selbe verdammte Person!

Sie fühlte sich betrogen, verwirrt, fröhlich und verwüstet zugleich. Ihr Magen schüttelte sich und ihr Kopf und ihr Hals schmerzten vom weinen. Sie schaute auf ihre Hände und sah, dass sie zitterten. Sie seufzte, nahm tiefe Atemzüge und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Hecke. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie würde Draco auf keinen Fall einfach so verzeihen. Und Amadeo... naja, mit ihm würde sie zumindest reden.

Aber was hat Draco vorgehabt? Hatte er diese Fassade für immer aufrecht erhalten wollen? Sie sich einfach in Daniel verlieben und vielleicht sogar heiraten lassen? Ihr niemals erzählen, dass er in Wirklichkeit Draco Malfoy war und dass sie lange Zeit damit verbracht hatte, nach einem Mann zu suchen, mit dem sie schon lange zusammen war?

Ihr Kopf schmerzte.

Ein verräterisches 'Popp' brachte sie zum aufschauen, bereit, beiden Malfoys zu sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollen, doch stattdessen sah sie Ginny dort stehen, in einer weißen Stoffhose und einem passenden goldenen Top gekleidet. „Oh Süße." Ginny kam schnell an ihre Seite, setzte sich neben sie und zog Hermione in ihre Arme. Das brachte sie wieder zum weinen und sie klammerte sich schluchzend an Ginnys Kragen. „Hey, ist schon gut Liebes. Wein nicht. Schhh, es ist okay."

„Was ist okay?" fragte Constantine nach. „Was verdammt nochmal ist hier bitte schön okay?" Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, fasste Constantines Hand und zog den Ring herunter, sodass sich Constantine in Hermione verwandelte. „Hallo Du. Hermione, Süße, er hat es getan, um dich zu beschützen." sagte Ginny leise. „Damit er bei dir sein konnte."

„Aber er hat mich angelogen!" rief Hermione. „Er ließ zu, dass ich mich in Daniel verliebe, obwohl Daniel eine völlige Lüge war! Hätte er es mir jemals gesagt? Oder hätte er mich einfach eine Art... Illusion lieben lassen?" Ginny antwortete nicht, sondern umarmte Hermione noch fester und strich ihr über den Rücken.

Hermione schniefte, schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an Ginnys Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, Gin. Ich kann ihm nicht einfach vergeben." Ginny sagte nichts nicht und Hermione öffnete die Augen und schaute zu ihr auf. „Was denkst du?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja... Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Ich kann verstehen, wie durcheinander zu bist, ich weiß, dass ich genauso aufgebracht wäre, wenn das mir passieren würde. Aber... das wirst du bestimmt nicht hören wollen, wenn Daniel Masters echt gewesen wäre, hättest du ihm dann nicht das selbe angetan wie Draco dir? Immerhin ist Constantine auch nicht echt. Daniel würde eine Illusion lieben, genau wie du es jetzt getan hättest."

„Das ist etwas anderes!" erklärte Hermione. „Daniel... Draco, wie auch immer, wusste, dass Constantine nicht echt war!"

„Also hast du ihn nicht wirklich hintergangen. Doch, wenn er nicht Draco wäre, wenn Daniel als Daniel Masters geboren wäre, dann hätte er geglaubt, Constantine zu sehen, genauso wie du geglaubt hast, Daniel zu sehen." Hermione seufzte und Ginny wusste, dass ihr Argument überzeugend war.

„Schau, ich sage nicht, dass du ihm so bald vergeben sollst, aber wenn du versuchst, es von dieser Sichtweise aus zu sehen... Er weiß, dass du immer noch verfolgt wirst. Er wollte dich schützen und indem er Masters Namen und Aussehen übernahm, konnte er nah genug an dich heran kommen, um ein Auge auf dich zu haben und ich denke, er hat dich genauso vermisst wie du ihn."

„Aber hatte er mich bei sich." wendete Hermione ein. „Die ganze Zeit war er bei mir und wusste, dass ich es bin."

„Ja, aber Constantine und Hermione sind nicht die selben Menschen." gab Ginny daraufhin zurück. Ihre ruhige Art war ansteckend; Hermione merkte, wie sie sich entspannte, leichter atmete. „Constantine ist sehr viel strenger als Hermione, sorgt sich weniger um andere. Die ganze Zeit mit Constantine zu verbringen ist nicht das selbe, wie sie mit dir zu verbringen. Ich wette, dass er das vermisst hat."

„Naja, wenn er es mir früher gesagt hätte, hätte ich für ihn Hermione sein können." antwortete Hermione stur. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre zu gefährlich gewesen." antwortete sie leise. „Das konnte er nicht riskieren."

„Das klingt, als wärst du auf seiner Seite." beschuldigte Hermione sie, setzte sich auf und schaute den Rotschopf an. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin auf keiner Seite. Ihr wurdet beide in unterschiedliche Situationen hinein gedrückt. Ich verstehe, warum er zu Daniel wurde, genauso wie ich verstehe, dass du zu Constantine wurdest. Es war aus dem selben Grund, Hermione. Und du hast Daniel aus dem gleichen Grund nicht erzählt, dass du in Wirklichkeit Hermione bist, wie er dir nicht sagte, dass er Draco ist. Um sich selbst und den jeweils anderen zu schützen."

„Ich kann da nicht wieder reingehen." sagte Hermione. Ginny nickte. „Du kannst für eine Weile bei mir bleiben, bis du weißt, was du machen willst." Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Mit Harry?" Ginny schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe eine extra Wohnung, die ich benutze, wenn ich mal eine Auszeit brauche. Harry weiß nichts davon. Sie ist ein Schlupfloch, wenn du so willst."

„Habt ihr zwei immernoch Streit?" fragte Hermione. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind keine „Zwei" mehr, denke ich jedenfalls. Es ist nicht offiziell, aber... Ich will so nicht den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Ich liebe ihn immernoch, sehr sogar, aber wenn er sich selbst über alle anderen stellt, will ich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Und ich weiß, dass ich nicht gleichzeitig mit dir und ihm befreundet sein kann. Ich hasse die Art, wie er Constantine ansieht und dass er dich jagt."

„Tut mir leid." sagte Hermione leise. Ginny zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich weiß nicht, ob seine heutige Einstellung nicht unausweichlich war, da er immer _der _Harry Potter war, Voldemorts Todfeind, der von Prophezeiungen und all dem besessen war, aber ich mag es nicht. Und ich kann nicht damit leben." Hermione nickte und Ginny hielt inne. „Willst du reingehen? Deine Sachen oder was auch immer holen?"

„Ich will ihn nicht sehen." sagte Hermione, wieder den Tränen nahe. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich ihm um den Hals fallen oder ihn umbringen soll." Ginny lächelte ausgelaugt. „Na gut. Ich gehe rein und frage den Hauselfen, Dimmy, oder? Ich frage sie, ob sie deine Sachen für dich packen könnte." Hermione nickte und schaute dann auf.

„Ich könnte nach Afrika gehen!" sagte sie. Grinny hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Ernsthaft! Da sind all die Projekte, nach denen ich mich sowieso mal wieder erkundigen müsste. Es wäre eine Pause und ich würde etwas anderes machen, als die ganze Zeit über ihn nachzudenken."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich eine sehr gute Idee." sagte Ginny. Hermione lächelte und wurde ganz begeistert von dieser Aussicht. „Du könntest mitkommen, wenn du magst. Aber wenn du lieber hier bleiben und ein Auge offen halten würdest, ist das auch in Ordnung."

„Ich werde nicht einfach weggehen." sagte Ginny. „Obwohl ich der Einladung vielleicht später noch nachkomme. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Ich gehe jetzt rein und hole deine Sachen und komme dann wieder her. Dann bringe ich dich zu der Wohnung." Hermione nickte und Ginny gab ihr den Ring zurück. „Zieh den wieder an. Hermione muss sich noch ein Weilchen länger verstecken." Hermione nickte, streifte den Ring wieder über und fühlte das altbekannte Gefühl der Veränderung. „Ich bin gleich zurück." sagte Ginny und verschwand mit einem 'Popp', Hermione im Irrgarten alleine lassend.

&

Als Ginny in der Eingangshalle des Manors auftauchte, griff Draco sofort nach ihrem Arm. „Was ist los?" fragte er. Sie schenkte ihm einen geduldigen Blick und er ließ sie los. „Ist sie... in Ordnung?"

„Sie zieht für eine Weile zu mir." sagte Ginny. „Ich habe eine Wohnung, in der sie bleiben kann. Und sie denkt darüber nach, an die Standorte der Projekte zu reisen."

„Sie geht?" fragte Draco niedergeschlagen. Ginny lächelte traurig. „Sie braucht ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken Draco. Ich habe ihr deine Seite der Geschichte erklärt und sie hat mir wenigstens zugehört. Aber sie braucht Zeit, um mit sich selbst klarzukommen." Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um seinen Einwand kundzutun und Amadeo kam rein.

„Weißt du, wie lange sie weg sein wird?" fragte er und schnitt Draco damit das Wort ab. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kommt zurück, wenn sie bereit dazu ist. Tut mir leid, aber das ist alles, was ich tun konnte."

„Sie kommt doch zurück, oder?" fragte Draco. Ginny schaute ihn ernst an.

„Sie liebt dich sehr Draco. Dich als du und als Daniel. Deswegen denke ich, dass sie zurückkommt. Aber sie ist verletzt und verwirrt und wütend und glücklich und das alles zur selben Zeit und es wird ein wenig dauern, bis sie die ganzen Gefühle, die sie momentan in sich trägt, sortiert hat. Also denke ich, dass sie zurückkommen wird Draco, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird. Vielleicht wenigstens keine 3 Monate."

„Monate?" Draco schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Aber Ginny, kannst du sie nicht dazu bringen, dass sie-"

„Nein." sagte Ginny einfach. „Kann ich nicht. Das ist etwas, das sie für sich selbst herausfinden muss Draco. Oder sie wird sich nie sicher sein. Das wird seine Zeit dauern und du wirst geduldig sein müssen."

„Aber du denkst, sie wird zurückkommen?" fragte Draco mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Ginny nickte langsam.

„Ich denke, das wird sie."

* * *

_So, ihr wisst, was jetzt kommt, oder? RICHTIG! Den kleinen niedlichen Button hier unten drücken und ein kleines Textchen schreiben und schon seid ihr fertig! Ist doch einfach oder? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo ihr Süßen!_

_Tut mir leid, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat. Aber dafür habt ihr ja jetzt hier das fertige Kapitel! Nächstes mal geht es wieder schneller, das versprech ich! Ich hab jetzt Ferien und gleich im Voraus: Vom 6.-21- August bin ich im Urlaub, aber ich werd versuchen, euch vorher noch ein frisches Kapi zu posten, damit ihr nicht ganz so lange warten müsst! Einen ganz lieben Dank an: aleksandramalfoy,_ _Sweet- Teeni, Luna-Nigra, Hexen-Lady, aanaa, Junglina, Anna, Miriel17, dracy17 (doppelt), Celina-HP, laVampiresa, natsucat, Tanea, Ainulindele_

_Schön, dass ihr diese super, lieben, tollen, perfekten, absolut wunderbaren Reviews geschrieben habt! Das war wirklich seeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhr lieb von euch!_

_Gut, dann will ich euch mal in Ruhe lesen lassen! Viel Spaß dabei! Ich hab euch lieb! Hermione D._

* * *

**5. Kapitel**

Constantine hatte fertig gepackt, steckte sich eine Reiseinformation in ihre Handtasche und legte sie neben ihren Koffer auf das Bett, bevor sie zum Fenster ging und über Downtown Manchester blickte. Ginnys Wohnung befand sich im nobelsten Teil Manchesters, den es gab und die Aussicht war toll. „Hey." Constantine drehte sich, um Ginny im Türrahmen lehnend stehen zu sehen, das Gepäck musternd. „Wollen wir los?" Constantine nickte.

„Ja, ich habe alles gepackt und habe die finanzielle Unterstützung bekommen, obwohl sie darauf bestanden hatten, es nicht zu bezahlen." „Du hast sie überredet?" fragte Ginny mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Manchmal bist du wirklich um deinen Scharfsinn zu beneiden."

„Wer will denn schon Scharfsinn? Gin, du kannst mit Bänkern so scharfsinnig sein wie du willst, wenn du ihnen den ganzen Papierkram auf den Kopf schlägt, sind sie so ausweichend wie Kakerlaken, wenn du ihnen zu nahe kommst." Ginny lächelte und hielt ihr ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament entgegen.

„Der ist von den Malfoys." sagte sie. „lies ihn, wenn du willst." „Amadeo?" fragte Constantine mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und nahm ihr den Brief ab. „Und Draco." fügte Ginny hinzu und beobachtete, wie Constantines Lächeln verschwand."

„Constantine-" „Ist schon okay." sagte Constantine schnell und ließ den Brief in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. „Danke Gin. Für alles." „Wofür sind Freunde denn sonst da?" fragte Ginny mit einem Schulterzucken und setzte sich auf die Ecke des Bettes. „Hast du alles?" Constantine nickte. „Okay, hab eine gute Reise. _Bitte _sei vorsichtig!" Constantine nickte.

„Ich verspreche es. Du aber auch!" Ginny schluchzte ein wenig und Constantine verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. „Hat Harry irgendetwas gesagt?" „Er will den Hochzeitstermin fertig machen." sagte Ginny. „Ich habe ihm noch nicht erzählt, dass ich ihn nicht heiraten werde." Constantine nickte in Verständnis. „Naja, wenn es irgendwann soweit sein sollte und du etwas brauchst, um deine Ruhe zu haben, Ich bin für die nächsten drei Monate in Kenia. Leiste mir Gesellschaft!"

Ginny nickte. „Vielleicht werde ich das tun. Es wäre vielleicht nützlich ein Versteck _weit _weg von England zu haben." Constantine zuckte. „Du denkst, es könnte problematisch werden?" fragte sie und Ginny nickte. „Vielleicht. Aber egal." Sie schüttelte ihre Probleme mit einem Lächeln ab. „Du musst jetzt los. Hab eine wunderbare Zeit Kleine." „Du auch." Constantine griff mit einer Hand nach ihren Sachen und mit der anderen nach ihrem Zauberstab und innerhalb einer Sekunde, war sie mit einem 'Popp' verschwunden und Ginny war alleine in ihrer Wohnung.

&

Constantine erschien in einem einfachen weißen Raum im Flughafen von Nairobi und wurde sofort von zwei Wachen flankiert. „Ihre Papiere bitte." sagte der eine, der ein Englisch mit starkem Akzent hatte. Constantine gab sie ihnen pflichtbewusst und wartete geduldig, während sie sie kontrollierten. Dann gab die Wache sie ihr zurück. „Danke. Schließen sie sich einfach dem Fluss von Menschen da draußen an. Treffen sie jemanden?"

„Ja." antwortete Constantine. Der Wachmann nickte. „Dann wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Tag." Sie lächelte. „Danke gleichfalls." Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab und ihre Papiere in ihre Tasche, ging zur Tür raus und schloss sich der Mugglemenge an, die entweder in Richtung der Terminals oder des Ausgangs liefen. Alles lief problemlos ab und Constantine erreichte die Tür sehr schnell; sie hatte sich erst einmal in dem riesigen Flughafen verlaufen. Als sie erst einmal draußen angekommen war, wurde sie fast von der Hitze erschlagen und sie hatte Mühe zu atmen.

„Constantine!" Sie schaute an den Taxireihen entlang und sah Thomas Peterson, der Leiter der Arbeiten hier in Kenia, und neben ihm seinen besten Freund und Mitarbeiter Ngugi, der eingeborene Kenianer, der ihnen half, alle kulturellen Differenzen zu überbrücken. Er war außerdem gut darin, Jeeps über die unendlichen Weiten der afrikanischen Ebene zu den abgelegenen Dörfern, um die es sich bei Constantines Projekten handelte, zu fahren.

„Tom! Ngugi!" Constantine lächelte und ging schnell zu ihnen, wo sie ihre Taschen fallen ließ und sie nacheinander fest umarmte. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?" „Gut!" antwortete Tom auf ihre Frage. Dann lachte er, hob sie hoch und drehte sie im Kreis. „Die extra Spende, die uns letzte Woche gesendet wurde, war ein Lebensretter."

Constantine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich habe letzte Woche gar keine geschickt." sagte sie verwirrt. Ngugi runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. „Wirklich?" fragte der Kenianer. „Aber es war eine ziemlich hohe Summe. Wir haben damit das Krankenhaus fertiggestellt, es benutzt und angefangen, die Medizin zu kaufen." Constantine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eigenartig. War irgendeine Art von Papieren dabei?" Tom nickte.

„Alles das Übliche. Sie sind in der Hütte. Wir dachten, wir könnten heute nacht dort bleiben, dann kannst du eine Dusche nehmen und ins Bett gehen und dann frisch und munter in den Morgen starten. Es ist zu spät, um heute nacht noch rauszufahren, es sei denn, wir stehen auf eine Menge Löwenjäger." Constantine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke. Und eine Dusche wäre wunderbar, danke." Tom nickte, während er Constantines Koffer aufhob. „Na dann lasst uns gehen." Er zeigte ihr ein breites Lächeln und sie folgte ihm zu dem ausgeleierten panzerähnlichen Jeep. Er verstaute ihre Koffer hinten und sie kletterte auf die Rücksitze, da Ngugi und Tom vorne platz nahmen. Und dann waren sie auch schon weg.

&

Nach dem duschen setzte sich Constantine in einem Jogginganzug und mit zurückgebundenem, feuchten Haar auf die Couch. Neben ihr stand eine große Tasse Heiße Schokolade, zusammen mit den Papieren der überraschenden Spende und dem Brief, den Ginny ihr von den Malfoys gebracht hatte.

Constantine entscheidete sich zuerst für die Schokolade, nippte an der Tasse mit der heißen Flüssigkeit und ließ sie ihre Speiseröhre hinunter gleiten. Tom war ein Genie, wenn es um Heiße Schokolade ging.

Die Hütte war einst für Jäger gedacht und lag ungefähr 35km außerhalb Nairobi, ein Fleckchen Zivilisation in einer großen, leeren Landschaft. Da sie aus Holz und Steinen gebaut war, war sie extrem robust und hatte schon jahrelang Monsunregen, extreme Hitze, den Zorn von Elefanten und alles mögliche andere, was Kenia zu bieten hatte überstanden. Sie war stark beschädigt und vernachlässigt worden als Constantine sie gekauft hatte und war damit zur Basis ihrer Arbeit nahe der Stadt geworden. Jetzt war sie warm, zufriedenstellend und heimisch, was der stundenlangen Arbeit, die dort hineingesteckt wurde, zu verdanken war.

So hatte sie eigentlich Tom und Ngugi getroffen. Sie hatte sie beschäftigt, um ihr bei der Renovierung des Hauses zu helfen und ihr ein wenig über die kenianische Kultur beizubringen, da beide Männer in Kenia geboren waren. Sie hatten so gut zusammen gearbeitet, dass sie seither mit ihr arbeiteten.

Constantine bracht ihr Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem Haufen Papier neben ihr, wobei der Brief der Malfoys ganz oben auf lag. Sie nahm ihn mit einem Seufzen in die Hand, schaute auf das Malfoy-Emblem auf der Rückseite und riss mit ihren Fingernägeln an dem Wachs. Dann nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug, biss die Zähne zusammen und öffnete den Brief.

_Liebe Constantine_

_Ich habe dich vermisst. Ginny hat uns neulich erzählt, dass es dir gut geht, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht über dich reden sollte. Sie denkt wahrscheinlich, dass das ein Vertrauensbruch an eurer Freundschaft wäre aber ich konnte nicht monatelang nicht wissen, wie es dir geht. Was machst du so? Daniel Masters ist wieder bei seinen alten öffentlichen Diensten, besorgt Geld für deine Angelegenheiten in Afrika. Ich vermute, du wirst bald dort sein, also schreib mir bitte, wenn du angekommen bist, damit ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist._

_Ich vermisse dich und Daniel lässt dich herzlich grüßen._

_Amadeo._

Der Brief war kurz und präzise, ganz Amadeos Stil. Constantine vermisste ihn plötzlich sehr und sie setzte sich zurück auf das Sofa, der Brief auf ihrem Schoß abgelegt. Sie war ohne ein Wort zu einem der beiden Malfoys gegangen und trotz dessen, dass sie nichts von Draco hören wollte, verdiente Amadeo mehr. Ja, er hatte ihr verheimlicht, dass Daniel eigentlich Draco ist aber Draco hat ihm das wahrscheinlich gesagt. Amadeos war, trotz allem, Dracos Cousin. Und es hatte sie eigentlich nicht körperlich verletzt, Amadeo half Draco nur, ein Auge auf sie zu halten, da sie eines brauchte, das nach ihr sah. Mit Amadeo, wenigstens, würde sie sprechen.

Aber erst musste sie die anderen finanziellen Angelegenheiten klären, gerade wenn jemand einfach so eine ganze Menge Geld spendete. Sie hob die Papiere auf und schaute sie durch, wobei sie schon sehr geübt darin war, zwischen dem ganzen finanziellen Quatsch das zu finden, was sie suchte. Und dann schnappte sie nach Luft. ' Gespendet von Gringotts Bank im Auftrag von D. Masters.'

Wenn er dachte, er könnte sich ihr Vertrauen zurück erkaufen, dann lag er sehr falsch. Sie starrte auf das beleidigende Stück Papier, bevor sie es von ihrem Schoß schob und aufstand, um zu dem großen Fenster zu gehen. Draußen war eine wunderschöne Nacht, klar und sternenbedeckt. Sie konnte die Grillen und die Mücken durch das Glas hören und weit draußen auf der Ebene, dachte sie, sie konnte etwas Großes sich langsam bewegen sehen. Könnte ein Elefant sein, könnte auch eine optische Täuschung sein. Dann sah sie Toms Spiegelbild und drehte sich um. „Ich habe geklopft." sagte er verteidigend. „Froh wieder hier zu sein?" Sie nickte mit einem Lächeln.

„Es ist so wunderschön hier draußen." Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. „Als wenn nichts wirklich zählen würde." Tom gluckste. „Hier draußen zählen andere Dinge." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte sich neben sie ans Fenster. „Zeit ist hier nicht wichtig, aber Wasser. Verschmutzung ist hier auch kein Problem aber es herrscht eine wirkliche Gefahr, von einem Löwen gefressen zu werden, wenn du nicht vor der Dunkelheit zu Hause bist."

„Ja, aber das ist etwas anderes." gab Constantine zurück. „Das alles zählt wirklich. Kleidung, Autos und Rechnungen... das zählt nicht. Das ist alles nur das, was wir aus der Welt gemacht haben." Ton lächelte. „Du hast viel gelernt, seit du das erste mal hier warst." sagte er anerkennend. Constantine schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich habe das schon immer ein wenig gedacht, aber ich wollte es niemals sagen."

„Angst, die Wahrheit zuzugeben?" fragte Tom mit einem Lächeln. Constantine zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zurück auf das Fenster und Toms Spiegelbild. Er war ein sehr attraktiver Mann, doch nicht auf die selbe Art und Weise wie Draco. Dracos gutes Aussehen rührte von seinem aristokratischen Erscheinungsbild, seiner Blässe und Haltung her.

Toms Attraktivität kam daher, dass er gebräunt und überarbeitet war und dass er sich seit mindestens zwei Tagen nicht rasiert hatte. Man konnte gut mit ihm reden und er wertete sich nie auf oder fand sich selbst wichtig. Er fühlte sich sowohl wohl dabei, in einem Dorf inmitten des Buschs Vieh zu treiben, als auch einen schwarzen Anzug zu tragen und Kontakte zu knüpfen und über finanzielles mit potenziellen Sponsoren zu sprechen. Er wurde mit allem spielend fertig, doch wenn es um Dinge die zählten ging, wie zum Beispiel seine Freunde oder Familie zu beschützen, jemandem gegenüber zu treten, der seinen Sponsorenvertrag zurückziehen wollte oder feindliche Stämme zu bekämpfen, dann war er erbittert und gnadenlos.

„Über was denkst du nach?" fragte er. Sie zuckte nochmals mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nur froh, wieder hier zu sein. Das ist alles."

„Es war trotzdem eine kleine Überraschung. Du hast davon gesprochen wie von Urlaub." „Ich habe das Projekt vermisst." gab sie ausweichend zurück. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist in England irgendwas passiert?" fragte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte einen Streit mit jemandem. Es schien mir leichter, uns beiden ein wenig Freiheit zu lassen."

„Daniel Masters?" fragte Tom. Constantine zuckte unter seiner Hand. „Was?" Er hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht ins Fettnäpfchen treten. Aber hier gibt es auch eine Gerüchteküche in den Zeitungen."

„Und sowas liest du?" fragte Constantine ungläubig, um das eigentliche Thema zu überspielen.

„Manchmal. Um zu sehen, was du so treibst. Wir hören hier ja nicht viel von dir, wenn du in England bist. Es gab einen Haufen Spekulationen in den Klatschblättern über euch beide. Und dann wart ihr auf einmal nicht mehr zusammen." Constantine schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete jedoch nicht. „Hat er dich verletzt?" Constantine schaute ihn scharf an: er hatte diesen Ton in der Stimme, den er immer dann hatte, wenn jemand, der ihm nahe stand, schlecht behandelt wurde.

„Nein. Hat er nicht." log Constantine. „Ich konnte ihm nicht genug vertrauen. Also hatte es vielleicht zu enden."

„Du erzählst uns nur so viel, wie du uns anvertrauen kannst, oder?" sagte Tom. „Ich vertraue euch Tom. Fang nicht an, etwas derartiges zu denken."

„Du hast viele tiefe Geheimnisse Constantine. Ich respektiere das, jeder hat Geheimnisse, mit denen er sich an niemanden wenden kann oder über die er nicht reden kann, aber ich denke, deine sind größer als die meisten."

„Tom-" „Das ist alles, was ich darüber sagen werde Constantine." sagte Tom mit einem Schulterzucken. „Nur... manchen Menschen kannst du wirklich trauen, ich hoffe, das weißt du. Was auch immer es ist, wir kennen dich, trotz deiner Geheimnisse, und wir würden dich nicht wieder her geben." Constantine lächelte ein bisschen traurig.

„Danke."

Sie sagte nichts weiter und Tom rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich hin und her. „Von wem kommt die Spende." fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Masters." antwortete Constantine und wurde dann still. Tom ließ einen Atemzug verlauten. „Oh."

„So ist es nicht Tom." gab sie zurück. „Wir haben nur entschieden, dass wir besser Freunde bleiben sollten. Und seine Spende war uns ja nützlich, das hast du selbst gesagt."

„Ja, das war sie." Tom wurde still. „Ngugi wollte wissen, ob du kommen und einen Kaffee mit trinken würdest." Constantine lachte. „Du hast so lange gebraucht, um das zu fragen?" fragte sie. Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen. Willst du?"

Sicher." Constantine lächelte und folgte Tom aus dem Raum in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, wo Ngugi auf sie wartete.

&

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie in das Dorf, auf das sich das Programm hauptsächlich konzentrierte, um die 80 km entfernt von der Hütte und ca. 120 km von Nairobi. Es wurde gemeinsam von einer Hexe und einem Zauberer geleitet, Gathoni und Kiguunda.

Es war ein sicherer Ort für alle Kinder und Jugendliche, die entweder weggelaufen oder rausgeschmissen worden waren, von ihrem Dorf fallengelassen oder gebranntmarkt für ihre Magie. Das war etwas, was Constantine nicht wirklich verstehen konnte: die meisten Dörfer hatten Schamanen und weise Männer oder Frauen, und doch fürchteten oder unterdrückten sie Magie, wenn sie wirklich auftauchte.

Gathoni und Kiguunda nahmen jeden auf, solange sie die Regeln des Dorfes respektierten und bei der Arbeit halfen. Dafür erhielten die Flüchtlinge ein Dach über dem kopf und Essen. Anders als in Muggel-Afrika waren Hungersnot und Dürre hier, dank der Hilfe von Magie, nicht wirklich ein Problem.

Wie auch immer, Afrika war vor langer Zeit der Spielplatz der Vermögenden in der magischen Gesellschaft geworden, also musste die Regierung, während sie versuchten, fair und gut zu handeln, so tun, als huldigten sie die sehr alten, reichen Familien, die den größten Teil der magischen Seite des Landes fast kontrollierten.

Dieser Tage war das Leben immer noch sehr hart; Frauen mussten immer noch kilometerweit laufen, um Wasser zu holen und die Sonne trocknete immer noch alles aus und verursachte Fäulnis, trotz der vielen Anti-Fäulnis-Zauber.

Magie stellte keinen Hindernis für Mutter Natur dar, doch das störte Constantine nicht wirklich, da sie so jeden Tag mit den Frauen Wasser holen konnte. Das war eine Möglichkeit, sich zu unterhalten, mithilfe von Übersetzungszaubern, und sie lernte viel von ihnen. Ihre Magie war sehr erdgebunden, mehr darauf konzentriert, die Erde im Gleichgewicht zu halten, als Teekannen in Schildkröten zu verwandeln. Trotzdem, so unbrauchbar diese Übungen auch im wahren Leben waren, lehrten sie dich Kontrolle und Präzision und Constantine verbrachte den größten Teil eines jeden Tages damit, den Kindern verschiedene Übungen beizubringen, um ihren Umgang mit dem Zauberstab zu verbessern (denen, die Zauberstäbe hatten, eine unglaubliche Zahl von Kindern beherrschten zauberstablose Magie. Etwas, um das Constantine sie sehr beneidete.).

Es war ein glücklicheres, einfacheres Leben, das sie nun mochte: kein Durcheinander von Banketts und Brunches, nur ein frühes Aufstehen am Morgen, den Kindern in ihre Unterricht helfen, dann der lange Gang zum nächsten Brunnen und rechtzeitig zum Abendessen, das die Jugendlichen jeden Abend kochten, zurück sein. Danach saßen alle um das Feuer, wobei die Kinder ihre neuesten Fähigkeiten demonstrierten und die Erwachsenen über Zukunftspläne oder über die Kinder sprachen.

Es wäre perfekt gewesen, außer dass Constantine vermutete, dass sich bei Tom eine kleine Verliebtheit in sie entwickelt hatte und auf einmal fühlte sie sich dabei nicht wohl. Sie war es gewohnt, von Männern umschwärmt zu werden, doch diese konnte sie ignorieren. Wie auch immer, da Tom ein Freund und ein wichtiger Mitarbeiter in ihrem Projekt war, bestand dort keine Möglichkeit.

So ging es zwei Monate lang weiter, dann kam Ginny an und auf einmal war die Last von Constantines Schultern genommen. Ginny war eine Brise frischer Luft für das Dorf. Sie war hilfreich, von Energie erfüllt, immer gewillt irgendetwas zu probieren und beschwerte sich nie. Sie Kinder liebte sie und die Frauen waren immer zufrieden mit dem, was sie tat, wobei die Männer gut mit ihr klar kamen. Sie war perfekt.

„Constantine?" Constantine schaute von den Bank-Briefen, die heute morgen gekommen waren, auf. Amadeo hatte seine gewohnte Spende abgegeben, genauso wie Daniel-Draco, dessen Beitrag auch schon regelmäßig wurde. Constantine hatte es aufgegeben, es einfach akzeptiert und weiter gemacht. Abgesehen davon würde nichts, was sie sagen könnte, etwas daran ändern.

„Hey Gin. Setz dich. "Ginny setzte sich schnell auf die Matte, die neben Constantine lag. Afrika tat der jungen Frau gut, ihre Haut hatte, trotz der sonnenblockierenden Zauber, einen leichten goldenen Schimmer angenommen und sie schien athletischer und glücklicher.

„Wie geht es dir?" Ginny nickte enthusiastisch, antworte jedoch nicht. „Wie geht die finanzielle Arbeit voran?" fragte sie und gestikulierte dabei in die Richtung der Papiere in Constantines Händen. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Amadeo und Daniel haben ihren Monatsbeitrag gezollt." sagte Constantine.

„Und Amadeo hat einen Brief geschickt. Nebenbei, er sagt 'Hallo'"." Ginny grinste. „'Hallo' zurück." „Er sagt auch, dass Harry nach dir sucht." Ginnys Grinsen verschwand. „Er kann mich hier nicht finden, oder?" fragte sie und klang dabei besorgt. Constantine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht auffindbar." antwortete sie. „Um die Kinder mehr als alles andere zu schützen. Aber es ist auch sehr nützlich als Versteck." „Besser als meine Wohnung." sagte Ginny bitter. Constantine runzelte die Stirn, Ginny hatte nichts über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen in Afrika erzählt, sie war einfach eines Nachts am Flughafen angekommen und Constantine war appariert, um sie abzuholen. „Ginny, was ist passiert?" fragte Constantine freundlich. Ginny traf auf ihren Blick.

„Ich hab es ihm gesagt und er ist ausgerastet. Ernsthaft Constantine, er wurde zum Psycho. Ich bin in meine Wohnung in Manchester appariert und er ist mir gefolgt. Er hat sie demoliert, mich geschlagen und gesagt, er wäre am Morgen zurück und wir würden im privaten Kreis heiraten. Ich schnappte mir eine Tasche und apparierte hier her."

„Das tut mir so leid Ginny." sagte Constantine sanft. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist okay. Weißt du, ich denke nicht, dass Harry ein schlechter Mensch ist." begann sie. Constantine hob eine Augenbraue. „Trotz allem ist er immer noch Harry." Ginny schaute Constantine berechnend an. „Du hast ihn einst geliebt." Constantine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf und Ginny fuhr fort.

„Er ist paranoid, zwanghaft, kontrollierend... Ich sage nicht, dass er das nicht ist. Die Sache ist die, Constantine, das alles ist die Folge seiner Kindheit." „So war er als Kind nicht!" machte Constantine klar. Ginny schaute sie nachdenklich an.

„War er nicht?" fragte sie. Constantine dachte zurück, erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts. Er war schon ein wenig paranoid gewesen, er gab Malfoy für alles möglicher Weise Böses die Schuld. Er war sich immer so sicher gewesen, dass Draco hinter allem steckte. Was die Zwanghaftigkeit anging, naja, Harry und Quidditch hatten Hermione sieben Jahre lang in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Kontrollierend... Er musste immer den Helden spielen und er war sehr herrisch als Captain der Gryffindor Quidditch Mannschaft, ähnlich wie Wood, hatten viele gesagt. Also hatten wir hier einen zwanghaften, kontrollierenden Quidditch Captain. Wood hatte aber nicht versucht, sie umzubringen.

„Harrys Machtposition, z.B. der Minister zu sein, haben alles noch verschlimmert Cosntantine." erklärte Ginny. „Und der Gedanke, Granger würde sich erheben und ihn zerstören, verängstigt ihn. Er hat auf sie gezählt Constantine. Und dann wurde ihm erzählt, sie würde ihn vernichten, die magische Welt vernichten. Was sollte er denn denken?" „Naja, er könnte sein Gehirn für einen kurzen Moment benutzen und feststellen, dass das Mist ist!" fauchte Constantine. Ginny hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht bemerkt Constantine, und Granger vermutlich auch noch nicht. Aber indem er sie gejagt hat, wie er es tat, hat er ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, aufzusteigen und ihn zu zerstören. Und wie ich Harry kenne, hat er das auch schon selbst bemerkt."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi ihr Lieben!_

_Wieder mal hat es ätzend lange mit mir gedauert und das tut mir sehr leid. Hoffentlich seid ihr ein wenig getröstet, wenn ihr seht, wie lang das Kapitel ist. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme wieder genauso viele schöne Reviews wie zum letzten Kapitel!_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen! Ich hab euch lieb, Hermione D._

**

* * *

Kapitel 6**

So sehr Constantine Afrika und die Menschen, die dort lebten auch liebte, sie war nicht wie sie. In ihrem Herzen war sie westlich, sie verstand die Art der Afrikaner einfach nicht. Dies stellte sich ca. drei Monate nach ihrer Ankunft dort unter Beweis, als sie mit den Frauen unterwegs war, um Wasser zu holen. Eine der Frauen war von einer Schlange gebissen worden und sobald die anderen Frauen herausgefunden hatten, welche Art von Schlange es gewesen war, hatten sie beschlossen, die Frau zurückzulassen. Es wäre sowieso schon fast dunkel, wenn sie nach Hause kommen würden und es gäbe keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Constantine konnte das einfach nicht verstehen. Diese Frau starb, doch Medizin könnte ihr helfen, wenn sie sie zurückbringen würden, doch die Frauen waren nicht gewillt ihre kostbaren Wasserfässer für sie zurückzulassen. Das war für Constantine einfach unbegreiflich, wie konnte Wasser wichtiger sein als diese Frau? Am Ende wartete sie einfach mit ihr und bahnte sich dann mit den drei anderen, die beschlossen hatten zu bleiben, ihren Weg nach Hause. Doch als sie im Dorf ankamen, wartete Tom auf sie. Und er war mehr als wütend.

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?" zischte er, packte sie am Arm und schleifte sie grob mit sich in die nächste Hütte, die glücklicherweise sowohl leer als auch ihre war. „Verstehst du überhaupt, dass das hier nicht London ist? Da draußen gibt es Tiere, die dich nur zu gerne FRESSEN würden!" Sie riss ihren Arm los und streichte über die Male, an denen er sie gepackt hatte.

„Sie starb, Tom! Ich konnte sie nicht einfach zurücklassen." konterte Constantine. Tom sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt.

„Constantine, wenn sie starb, war sie zurückzulassen genau das, was du hättest tun sollen!" sagte er langsam, als wäre sie ein begriffsstutziges Kind. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Ich würde nie eine Frau alleine mitten im Nirgendwo sterben lassen!" schoss sie zurück. „Und ja, ich bin mir im Klaren, dass da draußen Löwen und Hyänen und alle möglichen anderen Arten von großzähnigen Tieren sind, die mich fressen würden, es sei denn, ich hetze ihnen einen Abwehrzauber auf den Hals und da ich wieder gesund und munter _mit _den anderen hier bin, ist es keine große Sache!"

„Es ist eine große Sache Constantine." sagte er tonlos. „nicht weil du da draußen geblieben bist, oder weil du in der Dunkelheit nach Hause geschlendert bist, sondern weil es bedeutet, dass du Afrika immernoch nicht verstehst, trotz deines ganzen Geldes und der Projekte." sagte er und verließ die Hütte. Constantine starrte fassungslos auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Der Bastard.

Er benahm sich, als würde es sie nicht kümmern. Also war sie nicht afrikanisch, also verstand sie nicht, wie man eine Frau alleine in der Wüste sterben lassen konnte. Das machte sie nicht zu einer weichlichen Westländerin, das machte sie verdammt nochmal mitfühlend. Und sie war sicher... Jemand wurde nicht zur besten Aurorin in der Ministeriumsgeschichte ohne zu lernen, wie man sich vor all diesen Bestien, die die Nacht auf einen hetzen konnte, verteidigen konnte. Und verglichen zu manchen Monstern denen sie gegenüber getreten war, waren Löwen auf gleicher Höhe mit Kätzchen auf der Bedrohlichkeitsskala.

Obwohl er, zu Toms Verteidigung, nicht wusste, dass sie eine der besten Aurorinnen der Ministeriumsgeschichte gewesen war. Und wenn er Harry fragen würde, würde dieser sagen, dass Constantine nie eine Aurorin gewesen ist. Pfft... Tom sollte lernen, ihr zu vertrauen. Doch es machte eines klar: es war Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht genau wie, was oder warum... Sie hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob sie wieder mit Daniel-Draco sprechen würde oder nicht, obwohl ihr sowieso keine andere Wahl blieb. Und sie würde einen Platz zum Wohnen finden müssen. Und etwas Anspruchsvolles zu tun. Sie seufzte. Nur am leben zu sein schien wie eine harte Pflicht. Nicht auf die düstere Ich-will-mich-umbringen-Art, doch jeder Schritt den sie tat, schien so kompliziert, als könnte sie keinen Schritt machen, ohne bald darauf ausgelaugt zu sein. Das war sehr frustierend.

„Connie?" Ginny kam langsam in die Hütte und Constantine sah sie böse an.

„Ich hab dir schonmal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen." sagte sie. Ginny grinste.

„Es hält dich davon ab, zu groß und mächtig zu werden. Constantine ist ein sehr überheblicher Name, musst du wissen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Constantine, lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und streckte ihre Beine. Ginny zuckte die Schultern.

„Er hört sich halt wie einer dieser Namen an. Hey, ich hab gehört, wie Tom dich vorhin zur Schnecke gemacht hat." Constantine schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja. Ich hatte beschlossen mit einer der Frauen, die von einer Schlange gebissen worden war, zurückzubleiben. Sie starb langsam und alle wollten sie einfach da zurücklassen, aber ich entschied, mit ihr zu warten."

„In der Dunkelheit in der Afrikanischen Wüste." fügte Ginny hinzu. Constantine seufzte.

„Du auch noch?" Ginny zwinkerte.

„Du kennst mich." sagte sie. „Ich wäre auch mit ihr dageblieben." Sie setzte sich neben Constantine und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Größtenteils ist das so ein englisches Ding. Die Frauen werden für Nari beten, das weißt du. Und morgen werden sie die Männer holen-"

„Bis dahin wird sie von Hyänen zerstückelt worden sein."

„um sie zu beerdigen." beendete Ginny ihren Satz, Constantines Unterbrechung ignorierend. „Diese Menschen sorgen sich. Aber das Überleben bekam schon vor langer Zeit höchste Priorität, viel höher, als eine zum Tod verdammte Frau beim sterben zu beobachten." Constantine seufzte wieder.

„Ich denke darüber nach, nah England zurückzugehen." sagte sie endlich. Ginny nickte.

„Und was dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."gab Constantine zu. „Darüber habe ich gerade nachgedacht... Ich habe keinen Plan. Ich muss irgendwas interessantes tun wenn ich nicht gerade Brunches beiwohne." Ginny grinste.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas wie dem hier?" fragte sie und zeigte auf ihre Umgebung.

„Kinder in Großbritannien haben die Möglichkeit nach Hogwarts zu gehen wenn sie Magie in sich tragen." machte Constantine klar.

„Ich meine nicht direkt die Ausbildung." erklärte Ginny. „Ich meine den Fakt, dass es dieses Jahr nur zwanzig Erstklässler in Hogwarts gibt." sagte Ginny leise. Hermione starrte sie an und Ginny schnaubte bitter. „Für das Goldene Zeitalter der magischen Welt sind zwanzig Erstklässler aus dem gesamten Vereinigten Königreich nicht gerade viele."

„Das kann nicht stimmen." protestierte Constantine. „Zwanzig ist Nichts!"

„Ich weiß." Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe. „McGonagall hat einen Verdacht." Constantine zwinkerte und starrte Ginny an.

„Was für einen Verdacht?" fragte sie langsam, während durch ihren Kopf schon eigene Theorien schwirrten. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß gar nichts darüber. Aber etwas hält eine höllische Menge an Kindern davon ab, in die Schule zu gehen." Constantine lächelte langsam.

„Na gut." sagte sie und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie schaute zu Ginny, die grinste.

„Ich bin bereit wenn du es bist." sagte sie. Constantine lächelte, stand auf und bot Ginny eine Hand an. „Hast du einen Plan? Oder stürzt du dich bloß hierein?"

„Seit wann stürze ich mich denn in irgendwas?" fragte Constantine mit eine angehobenen Augenbraue. Ginny nickte ihr recht gebend.

„Also hast du einen Plan." Constantine lächelte.

„Nein. Aber den werde ich haben, sobald ich rausgefunden habe, was da vor sich geht."

Die Dinge in Afrika zu klären, sodass nicht alles aus den Rudern laufen würde, wenn sie ging, dauerte nicht lange. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie dort fast überflüssig. Die Menschen, denen sie dort die Verantwortung für das Projekt übertrug, brauchten sie nicht, deswegen hatte sie ihnen die Verantwortung übertragen. Tatsächlich war sie deren Bank, nicht ihr Chef. Und sie bekam den Eindruck, als wären manche von ihnen erleichtert, ihren Rücken zu sehen, sodass sie die Dinge endlich wieder so regeln konnten, wie sie es gewohnt waren. Constantine war nicht so sehr besorgt, sie kannte sie alle persönlich und vertraute ihnen.

Also nach England.

Eine Wohnung zu finden war nicht schwierig. Constantine und Ginny entschieden, sich eine zu teilen, da es so schien, als stecke Ginny genauso in diesem Plan. Sie fanden eine Wohnung, die sie beide liebten, inmitten des Zentrums der Stadt im Gewühle von Mugglelondon. Die meisten Zauberer mochten es wegen lauten, dummen Muggle 'Apparaten' und wegen des Unvermögens, Magie zu verrichten, nicht, im Zentrum einer Mugglestadt zu leben. Das machte es für Constantine und Ginny zu einem perfekten Ort zum leben.

Und die beiden bezweifelten sehr, dass Harry hier nach ihnen suchen würde.

Die Wohnung war wundervoll, hatte einen Ausblick auf die Thames und war so stark gesichert, dass Constantine innerhalb der ersten drei Wochen jeden Tag zusammenzuckte, wenn sie sie betrat. Und um das alles noch zu übertreffen, war sie zwar nicht unauffindbar, aber es war schwierig, sie auf einer Karte zu finden. Das war der schwere Teil gewesen, wenn man beachtet, dass Constantine dafür das gesamte Gebäude verzaubern musste. Aber da es ein Muggelgebäude war, konnten sie es schlecht komplett von der Karte löschen.

Sobald sie sich eingerichtet und Möbel und westliche Kleidung gekauft hatten, machten Constantine und Ginny einen Plan für ihren Angriff. Ginny würde zum Manor gehen und Amadeo, und Daniel-Draco, falls er da war, von ihrer Rückkehr berichten, während Constantine nach Schottland fahren würde, um mit der Schulleiterin und eventuell mit ein paar von den älteren Schülern zu sprechen. Dann würde sie sich Ginny m Manor anschließen und sehen, was Amadeo von ihrem Plan hielt. Dann, sobald sie zurück in London waren, würden sie sich ihre Kontakte nützlich machen, um jedem Hinweis, den McGonagall ihnen vielleicht geben konnte, zu folgen.

Also.

Constantine gab, als sie nach Hogsmeade apparierte, zu, dass sie sehr dankbar war, dass sie nicht zuerst nach Wiltshire musste. Wiltshire bedeutete Malfoys und Constantine war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie ihnen jetzt schon gegenübertreten konnte. Amadeo ja, Draco, eher weniger.

Eine Kutsche holte sie am Rande von Hogsmeade ab und Constantine stieg sehr dankbar ein, da sie nicht sehr erpicht darauf war, den langen Weg den Berg hoch in ihren ziemlich teuren Absatzschuhen anzutreten. Es hatte, unüberraschender Weise, geregnet und es war schlammig. Sie hatte einen Ruf zu bewahren.

Die Kutsche ließ sie vor dem Hauptportal von Hogwarts raus und kaum war sie eingetreten, traf sie Snape.

„Miss DeVere." sagte er kurz angebunden während Wellen von Missfallen wegen seiner derzeitigen Pflicht über sein Gesicht liefen.

„Professor Snape." antwortete sie ebenso. Er schaute sie wegen ihres Tones scharf an und sie schaute an sich herunter. Snape hatte zuviel Zeit um Hermione herum verbracht.

Das hatte Harry aber auch und er hatte nie die Verbindung hergestellt. Auf der anderen Seite war Snape so viel klüger als Harry, das war, als würde man einen Floh mit einem Astrophysiker vergleichen.

Naja, vielleicht ist das gemein dem Floh gegenüber. Constantine unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Hier lang." sagte Snape, schwebte die Treppen hoch und erwartete, dass sie folgte. Es war fast, als wäre sie wieder in der Schule. Obwohl sie ihn, als sie noch in der Schule war, viel bedrohlicher fand.

Wie sich die Zeiten doch verändert hatten.

Snape klopfte zweimal an der Tür zu McGonagalls altem Büro und sie hörten beide ein kurzes „Kommen sie rein." Snape öffnete die Tü, deutete Constantine an, zuerst zu gehen, folgte ihr dann und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. McGonagall stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen und während sie sich die Hände schüttelten, schaute Constantine sie sich genau an. Sie wurde langsam alt. Sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass McGonagall sie ansah und als sie auf den Blick der Frau traf, schien etwas im Kopf der Schulleiterin zu klicken. Sie lächelte und drückte ihre Hand ganz kurz, bevor sie sie wieder los ließ.

„Miss DeVere." sagte McGonagall. Constantine lächelte.

„Bitte nennen sie mich Constantine." McGonagall nickte.

„Dann nennen sie mich bitte Minerva." Constantine lächelte. „Also Constantine. Ich war sehr erstaunt, als ich ihren Brief erhielt."

„Danke sehr, dass sie sich Zeit genommen haben." Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Was wollen sie?" fragte Snape. Minerva zog die Stirn kraus und Constantine unterdrückte wieder einmal ein Lächeln. So unglaublich das auch scheinen mag, aber plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie das hier vermisst hatte. Snape, einer der wenigen, die fähig waren, sie auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu halten, mürrisches, verbittetes Arschloch das er war.

„Severus." sagte Minerva warnend.

„Minerva, ist schon in Ordnung, das verspreche ich dir." sagte Constantine mit ihrem einnehmendsten Lachen. Sie drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl, um Snape anzusehen, der Säulenartig an der Tür stand. „Professor Snape, bitte setzen sie sich doch." Sie zeigte auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich und Snape blickte finster drein, bevor er tata, worum er gebeten worden war.

„Was wollen sie?" wiederholte er. „Jemand wie sie hat nicht besonders viel mit einer Schule zu tun, dachte ich zumindest." Constantine sprang nicht darauf an.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen." sagte sie. „Ich habe kürzlich rausgefunden, dass es dieses Jahr nur zwanzig Erstklässler gibt. Wissen sie warum?" Minerva und Snape waren sofort misstrauisch.

„Wie haben sie das rausgefunden?" fragte Minerva.

„Und warum kümmert es sie?" fragte Snape. Constantine schaute die beiden an und stellte fest, dass sie nichts erreichen würde, wäre sie nicht ehrlich. Sie schaute Minerva eindringlich an.

„Minerva, ist dieser Raum sicher? Mit Schutzzaubern belegt?"

„Sicher, warum?" fragte Minerva vorsichtig.

„Weil ich ihnen etwas zeigen werde, was, unter keinen Umständen, den Raum verlassen darf." Sie schaute Snape an, der ihren Blick tarf und hielt, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob, einen Zauber sprach, den sie nicht kannte und dann nickte.

„Sicherer wird es nicht." kommentierte er. Sie nickte und hob ihre Hände zu der Kette an ihrem Hals. In dem Moment, als sie die Kette auf den Tisch legte, verwandelte sie sich. Als die Veränderung fertig war, lächelte Hermione Minerva an.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte die Schulleiterin.

„Miss Granger?" fragte Snape. „Was um alles in der Welt-"

„Das ist nur ein Zauber." Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Allerdings ein sehr mächtiger und alter."

„Darf ich?" Minerva zeigte auf die Kette. Hermione nickte und beobachtete, wie ihre Verwandlungslehrerin die Kette zu sich zog und aus jedem Blickwinkel unter die Lupe nahm.

„Naja, es erklärt ein bisschen was." kommentierte Snape düster. „Obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, warum sie sich um die Schülerzahlen-"

„Bitte." unterbrach Hermione. „Warum sollte ich nicht? Es sind unwahrscheinlich wenige Professor. Etwas hält die Kinder davon ab, in die Schule zu kommen."

„Oder Jemand." fügte Snape hinzu. Er schaute sie aufmerksam an. „Was planen sie, zu tun?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Am Anfang erst einmal so viel wie möglich darüber herausfinden." sagte sie.

„Das ist nicht die richtige Gestalt, oder?" fragte Minerva plötzlich. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihr die Kette ab, verwandelte sie in ihre eigentlich Gestalt zurück und gab sie ihr wieder. Minerva warf einen Blick darauf und rang nach Luft, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Snape und Hermione auf sich zog.

„Was ist denn?" fragten sie wie aus einem Munde. Sie schauten erst sich und dann wieder die Schulleiterin irritiert an.

„Wo haben sie das her?" fragte Minerva und legte den Ring wieder vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

„Von einem Freund." antwortete Hermione ausweichend. „Warum?" Snape hob ihn auf und begutachtete sein Inneres.

„Die Innschrift." sagte er. „Ich kenne diese Inschrift." Minerva schnaubte.

„Natürlich tust du das. _Tribuo nos sto iunctus nos cado._" Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab nie vorher davon gehört. Kann ich mal sehen?" Snape gab ihr den Ring. „Wo haben sie den Ring her Miss Granger?" fragte Snape. „Hermione." sagte sie abwesend, sich auf die Innschrift konzentrierend. Tatsächlich kam sie ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. „Hermione, wo haben sie den Ring her?" fragte Snape wieder mit übertriebener Geduld. „Von einem Freund."

„Wem?" fragte Snape. Sie schaute ihn irritiert an, da sie nicht verstand, was daran so wichtig sein sollte.

„Severus, er stellt offensichtlich keine Gefahr für sie dar, wenn sie ihn die letzten drei Jahre trug." machte Minerva klar. „Was für eine Gefahr?" fragte Hermione. Sie seufzte. „Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Sagen sie mir, wer ihnen diesen Ring gegeben hat." sagte Snape. „Dann werden wir alle sehr viel mehr verstehen und wir können es ihnen erklären." Hermione rollte ihre Augen, etwas, was sie als Schülerin niemals gewagt hätte.

„Fein." Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Draco Malfoy."

Es entstand eine unangenehme, tiefe Stille, bis eine Etage tiefer ein Fenster zerschmetterte, was sowieso ignoriert wurde.

„Draco Malfoy hat ihnen diesen Ring gegeben?" fragte Minerva schließlich, der Unglaube mehr als offensichtlich in ihrer Stimme. „Ja." sagte Hermione, ein wenig beleidigt. „Hat er."

„Wie wussten nicht, dass sie beide... zusammen waren." kommentierte Snape. Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Niemand wusste das."

„Und er gab ihnen den hier. Freiwillig." sagte Snape noch einmal.

„Ich habe ihn wohl kaum gestohlen." schoss Hermione zurück. „Er war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Er gab mir den Ring und die goldene Kugel, die dazu gehört und mir ermöglicht, mein Aussehen zu kontrollieren. _Tribuo nos sto iunctus nos cado. _Das klingt lateinisch."

„Es ist lateinisch." sagte Minerva gedankenverloren.

„Und es bedeutet was?"

„Getrennt stehen wir, vereint fallen wir." ()sagte Snape leise. Hermione war still. Es passte.

„Es passt, irgendwie." sagte Minerva leise.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung." murmelte Hermione.

„Genau genommen ist die Ironie dabei bemerkenswert." fügte Snape hinzu. Hermione schaute ihn wütend an.

„Ich verstehe nicht recht."

„Dieser Ring ist sehr berüchtigt, Miss Granger." sagte Snape.

„Hermione." korrigierte sie ihn. „Wie? Warum?"

„Naja, obwohl das nie bewiesen wurde, sagen die Legenden, dass Rowena Ravenclaw ihn von Salazar Slytherin bekam." Hermione hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Ernsthaft?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Das wurde nie bewiesen." erinnerte Snape sie. „Das sind die großen Namen des Ringes. Danach tauchte er nur noch hin und wieder in der Geschichte auf, gewöhnlich zwischen Paaren, die nie dazu bestimmt waren, eines zu sein. Verbotene Paare, wenn sie so wollen."

„Das ist doch bloß Aberglaube." sagte Hermione. „Draco gab ihn mir, um mich zu beschützen. Nicht mehr."

„Seine eigentliche Funktion sollte es sein, die Frau zu beschützen Hermione." sagte Minerva freundlich. „Und wenn Draco ihn dir gab, stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass er wusste, was der Ring ist."

„Und wenn?" fragte Hermione, verärgert über all ihre sinnlosen Hinweise. „Hören sie. Harry hat versucht, mich umzubringen. Draco hat mich entführt, um mich zu beschützen und gab mir den Ring, von dem ich anfing, ständigen Gebrauch zu machen, als er für Verrat angeklagt wurde und verschwand." Minerva und Snape waren sprachlos.

„Was meinst du, Harry hat versucht, dich umzubringen?" schaffte Minerva schließlich zu fragen. „Du bist einer seiner besten Freunde. Ihr drei wart verbundener als irgendjemand anderes. Er sucht schon seit Jahren nach dir weil er dich vermisst!"

„Wohl kaum." schnaubte Hermione. „Ich habe die Beweise selbst gesehen Minerva. Und ich habe gehört, wie Harry es zugegeben hat. Und sie wissen, dass er jetzt wirklich arrangiert hat, dass ich des Verrates angeklagt werde, was ihm einen deutlichen Vorteil verschafft."

„Und bist du-"

„Ich kann damit leben." sagte Hermione schnell und schnitt Snape damit das Wort ab. „Im Moment habe ich andere Sorgen."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, warum dieses Jahr nur zwanzig Schüler nach Hogwarts kamen." sagte Hermione. „Etwas oder Jemand," sie nickte Snape zu „hält sie davon ab. Und ich habe vor, herauszufinden, wer oder was das ist."

„Wie?" Sie zuckte auf Minervas Frage hin mit den Schultern.

„Indem ich Fragen stelle, denke ich. Indem ich herausfinde, was sie denken, bevor ich anfange, mit Menschen, die ich kenne, denen ich vertraue, darüber zu sprechen. Etwas geht hier vor sich. Es gibt Gott weiß wie viele Zauberer und Hexen in diesem Land und eine ganze Menge Kinder. Zwanzig ist absurd."

„Das ist wahr." stimmte Minerva zu. Hermione verwandelte den Ring schnell wieder zurück in die Kette und legte sie um ihren Hals, da sie sich ohne Constantines Aussehen unwohl fühlte. Sie konnte Snapes Blicke spüren, doch sie ignorierte ihn.

„Also. Irgendeinen Verdacht? Ich brauche alles, was sie darüber denken, um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen." Minerva seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich." sagte sie. „Es gibt Gerüchte von einer Ministeriumsabteilung, die Leute beobachtet und sie auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt, aber Elfjährige? Was sollten die tun, was die Regierung in Gefahr bringen könnte?"

„Vielleicht haben die Eltern zu viel Angst, ihre Kinder her zu schicken." schlug Constantine vor.

„Dies ist das Goldene Zeitalter." sagte Snape spöttisch und Hermione lächelte bitter.

„Das ist es." gab sie zurück. Es entstand eine lange Stille.

„Es gibt nicht viel, was ich dazu sagen kann. Die meisten meiner Gedanken dazu sind bodenlos Herm- Constantine." korrigierte Minerva sich selbst. „Es könnte sein, weil die Eltern zu viel Angst haben, ihre Kinder wegzuschicken, es könnte sein, dass jemand ihnen gesagt hat, dass sie es lassen sollen. Es könnte sein, Gott bewahre, dass es nicht mehr so viele magische Kinder gibt."

„Das ist es nicht." sagte Constantine gedankenverloren. „In Afrika gab es eine riesige Menge magischer Kinder."

„Vielleicht sollten wir nach Afrika ziehen." sagte Snape unhilfreich. Minerva seufzte.

„Constantine, es gibt nicht viel, was wir tun können." sagte sie. „Wir nehmen die Schüler, die uns gegeben werden."

„Wie bekommen sie heraus, welche Kinder magisch sind und welche nicht?" fragte Constantine.

„Manche Kinder, wie die Weasleys, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy und dergleichen standen schon seit ihrer Geburt auf der Warteliste. Andere, wie Miss Granger, werden gefunden."

„Wie?" fragte Constntine. „Wie werden sie gefunden?"

„Das Ministerium verfolgt Magie zurück." sagte Snape. „Als Kinder gebrauchen viele Muggelgeborene unwissentlich Magie, oft, wenn sie etwas aufregt oder dergleichen. Das Ministerium erkennt so etwas und gibt uns die Namen und sobald die Kinder ihr elftes Lebensjahr erreichen, schreiben wir ihnen." Constantine nickte gedankenverloren.

„Was denken sie?" fragte Minerva. Constantine zuckte die Schultern.

„Sie müssen diese Listen irgendwo aufbewahren." sagte sie. „Ich will sehen, ob dieses Jahr wirklich nur zwanzig darauf standen."

„Gerade mal Zehn." korrigierte Minerva. „Elf der Schüler, die dieses Jahr herkamen waren bereits auf der Warteliste." Constantine nickte nachdenklich. „Na gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich herausfinden kann." sagte sie und stand auf. Sie schenkte ihren Ex-Professoren ein Lächeln. „Danke nochmal, dass sie sich Zeit genommen haben."

„Selbstverständlich." Minerva lächelte. „Und Miss DeVere?"

„Ja?"

„Seien sie vorsichtig." Constantine nickte und Snape hielt die Tür für sie auf, um sie nach unten zu begleiten.

„Draco gab ihnen wirklich diesen Ring?" fragte er plötzlich. Constantine lachte. „Ja."

„Er muss sich sehr um sie sorgen." sagte er leise. „Wissen sie, wo er ist?"

„Ja." antwortete sie genauso leise. Snape nickte. „Dann ein kleiner Rat. Verlieren sie ihn nicht." Constantine lächelte. „Professor Snape, ich glaube sie werden zum Romantiker." sagte sie höhnisch. Er schaute sie ernst an. „Ich meine das ernst." sagte er. „Getrennt stehen wir, vereint fallen wir? Denken sie wirklich, diese Innschrift ist nur nostalgisch? Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass in Worten Macht liegt Constantine." Er machte eine Pause. „Wenn er ihnen, wie sie sagten, den Ring geschenkt hat, dann besteht zwischen ihnen beiden eine Verbindung, die über dieses sogenannte Goldene Zeitalter hinaus geht." Constantine runzelte die Stirn.

„Sir-"

„Und nennen sie mich Severus. Ich war niemals _ihr _Professor." Die Art, wie er 'ihr' betonte machte klar, was er meinte."Auf Wiedersehen Constantine." Sie lächelte und berührte flüchtig seinen Arm.

„Auf Wiedersehen Severus." Sie drehte sich um, ging die Treppen runter, kletterte in die Kutsche, die sie nach Hogsmeade bringen würde und als sie zurück in Richtung der Treppen von Hogwarts blickte, war er weg.

&

Sie apparierte direkt in das Foyer des Manors, ein wenig überrascht, dass sie nicht daran gehindert worden war.

Die Gravierung des Ringes kam ihr ständig wieder in den Kopf. Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und hatte kaum zwei Schritte in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers gemacht, als Draco vor ihr auftauchte.

„Hallo." sagte sie leise und traf seinen Blick.

„Hallo." antwortete er.

„Minerva hat mir von der Innschrift im Ring erzählt." sagte sie.

„Ich habe es getan, um dich zu beschützen." antwortete er und verdeutlichte dabei nicht, was er meinte. Es entstand eine lange Stille. „Ich höre du planst einen neuen Kreuzzug."

„Ja. Zu wenig Kinder gehen nach Hogwarts." Er nickte.

„Ich helfe dir, wenn du das willst." Er klang hoffnungsvoll, gab jedoch gleich wieder auf, als wüsste er, dass sie nein sagen würde.

„Danke." sagte sie. „Ich werde dich brauchen." Sein Blick flog zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Dass ich dich belogen habe, tut mir leid." sagte er. Sie nickte.

„Mir tut leid, dass ich es nicht verstanden habe." antwortete sie. Es entstand eine weitere lange Pause.

„Ginny und Amadeo sind im Arbetszimmer." Er zeigte auf die leicht geöffnete Tür. „Sollen wir?" Sie nickte und folgte ihm in den Raum, bezog den leeren Platz gegenüber von Ginny und Amadeo. Draco setzte sich neben sie. Amadeo und Ginny schauten sie erwartend an, dann brach Ginny den Tagtraum.

„Hast du irgendwas interessantes herausgefunden?" fragte sie. Constantine nickte.

„Eine Menge. Aber wegen der Kinder – nicht sehr viel. Beide, Minerva und Severus denken, dass jemand oder etwas sie davon abhält, in die Schule zu gehen. Es sieht aus, als lliege das Problem im Ministerium."

„Aber warum sollte Harry das tun?" fragte Ginny. „Kinder davon abhalten, nach Hogwarts zu gehen? Er liebte diesen Ort, warum sollte etwas dagegen haben?"

„Minerva und Snape denken nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie er." sagte Draco leise. „Sie würden niemals unterrichten, wie das Ministerium es wünscht."

„Aber das Ministerium kann sich nicht derartig in Hogwarts' Angelegenheiten einmischen." wand Constantine ein. „Das war auch Fudges Problem."

„Harry ist nicht Fudge Constantine." legte Amadeo dar. „Harry ist der-Junge-der-lebt. Fudge war der Mann-der-seinem-Posten-nicht-gerecht-wurde. Da ist also ein entscheidener Unterschied." Constantine nickte ihre Bestätigung.

„Das ist wahr. Aber wie sollte er damit davon kommen? Das macht keinen Sinn." Niemand konnte ihre Frage beantworten.

„Ich könnte ihn fragen." sagte Draco nebenbei. Constantine schnaubte.

„Ihn fragen?" sagte sie skeptisch. „Viel Glück."

„Genau genommen sind Harry und Daniel mittlerweile gute Freunde." sagte Amadeo. „Irgendwas, weil du sie beide abserviert hast."

„Du hast behauptet, ich hätte dich abserviert?" fragte Constantine ungläubig. Draco begegnete ruhig ihrem Blick.

„Naja, das hast du." Constantine seufzte.

„Aber ihn habe ich nie abserviert."

„Du hast ihm nie die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben." sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. „Du bist über sein armes, schmerzendes Herz getrampelt."

„Er war mit dir verlobt!" protestierte Constantine.

„Was es zu einem noch größeren Spaß gemacht hat." antwortete Ginny, wobei sich ihr Grinsen ausbreitete. „Du hast ihn abserviert." Constantine schloss die Augen in Ablehnung.

„Also, was nun?" fragte sie. „Du spazierst da einfach rein, sagst : 'Hi Harry, wir wissen, dass niemand nach Hogwarts geht. Willst du uns vielleicht erzählen, wie du das gemacht hast?' Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie gut das funktionieren wird."

„Nicht jeder hat dein Fehlen an Takt." kommentierte Amadeo trocken.

„Nicht jeder braucht ihn." Constantine lächelte zurück. Amadeo rollte die Augen.

„Eigentlich könnte ich mit mit jemandem, der einen Tarnumhang trägt, rein. Derjenige könnte sich nehmen, was er braucht und geht mit mir zusammen wieder raus." Constantine dachte darüber nach.

„Das ist eine gute Idee." sagte sie. „Und wenn du und Harry wirklich so gute Freunde seid, wie du sagst, könntest du ihn vielleicht sogar aus dem Büro kriegen. Ihm sagen, dass er ein bisschen mehr raus muss oder sowas." Ginny nickte.

„So könntest du Constantine alleine zurück lassen, um in seinen Ordnern zu stöbern." Niemand stellte den Fakt, dass es Constantine sein würde, in Frage.

„Und dann was?" fragte Amadeo. „Mal angenommen, du findest etwas Belastendes, was willst du tun? Zu wem willst du das bringemn? Ich denke, Harry hat die meisten Leute in seiner Tasche."

„Einige der älteren Generationen wären schwerer zu überreden." grübelte Constantine. „Wie Minerva und Severus."

„Aber sie sind nicht in der Position zu helfen." stellte Amadeo fest. Sie nickte.

„Madame Bones." sagte Ginny plötzlich. Jeder schaute sie an.

„Susan Bones Großmutter. Sie ist im Rat und sie blieb eigentlich immer ziemlich geradlinig."

„Sie hat Harry trotzdem in seinem Verfahren entlastet." sagte Constantine.

„Das ist über ein Jahrzehnt her. Harry hat sich verändert, und ich wette, sie nicht."

„Schrullenhafte, alte Hexe." murmelte Draco. Die Mädchen schauten ihn an und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat mich nie gemocht."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich so, weil du damlas ein wenig unliebsam warst." erinnerte Constantine ihn. „Na gut. Also gehe ich mit Draco ins Ministerium, hole die Akten und bringe sie zu Madame Bones. Und hoffentlich schmeißt sie mich nicht raus oder bringt mich ins Gefängnis."

„Wir geben dir einen Portschlüssel." sagte Draco lässig.

„Funktioniert nicht." brachte Ginny ein. „Protschlüssel funktionieren im Rathaus genauso wenig wie im Ministerium, da es Teil des gleichen Gebäudes ist und so weiter. Wenn Constantine dort festgenommen wird, bleibt sie da, bis wir sie rausholen."

„Das wird mit jeder Sekunde dramatischer." beschwerte sich Constantine. Amadeo grinste.

„Du wolltest eine Revolution."

() übersetzt auf Englisch: „Divided we stand, United we fall."


	7. Eine frohe Botschaft :

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Schon wieder eine Ankündigung. Ich hab gute Neuigkeiten an alle, die dieser Story immernoch treu sind, sogar nach so langer Zeit und natürlich auch für alle, die sich vielleicht jetzt erst entschließen, sie zu lesen (obwohl ich denen noch einmal empfehlen würde, erst das Sequel Light in the Dark zu lesen).

Ich habe ein neues Kapitel übersetzt!

Nach unendlich langer Wartezeit (was mir ganz extrem leid tut!) ist es endlich soweit. Ich will jedoch erstmal noch die restlichen Kapitel übersetzen, damit ihr nicht noch einmal so lange warten müsst.

Gut, also wird in den nächsten paar Tagen endlich ein neues Kapitel online gestellt. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch und seid wenigstens ein bisschen zufrieden!

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz liebe Grüße und danke für eure Treue!

Hermione D.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Ohne viele Worte, hier nun endlich mal das neue Kapitel. Ich habe jetzt auch alle restlichen übersetzt, es kommt jetzt also die nächsten Tage jeden Tag eins. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch

Gut, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich hab euch lieb! Hermione D.

Das hier war ungemütlich. Nicht körperlich aber irgendwie emotional. Constantine hielt ihre Augen geschlossen während sie ihr Gesicht an Daniels Rücken presse, ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen um unter seinen Händen in seine Taschen zu gleiten, für das Auge verborgen durch den Tarnumhang. Das war der beste Weg, um das möglich zu machen, was sie vorhatten, ohne dass auch er unter dem Umhang sein musste, aber es bedeutete, dass sie fest gegen seinen Rücken gepresst wurde, was die ganze Sache ein wenig eigenartig machte.

Sie hatten keine Probleme ins Ministerium zu apparieren und sie folgte ihm leise durch die Sicherheitskontrolle, wo die Wache ihn freundlich grüßte, da er ihm offensichtlich bekannt war. Er führte sie zu Harrys Büro, in das er nach einmal klopfen eintrat. Harry schaute von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Hey" sagte Daniel mit einem Grinsen, „bist du beschäftigt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihm an, Platz zu nehmen.

„Hey Dan. Wie geht's dir?" Constantine grinste. Daniel haste es mit Sicherheit, Dan genannt zu werden, genau wie sie den Spitznamen Connie verabscheute.

„Sehr gut. Eigentlich hab ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht einen Kaffee willst. Ich meine, du siehst müde aus Kumpel." Constantine stimmt ihm da zu. Es war nicht so, dass sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte aber Harry hatte tiefe Ringe unter seinen Augen und sah dünner als normal aus.

„Danke." sagte Harry trocken. „Tut mir leid Dan aber ich habe eine Menge zu tun." Daniel hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Wird dich eine halbe Stunde umbringen?" fragte er. „Trink einen guten Kaffee anstelle des Zeugs das ihr hier habt, nimm einen langen, tiefen Atemzug und beruhige dich eine Sekunde bevor du zu dem Haufen Arbeit zurückkehrst. Das macht Sinn, das musst du zugeben." Harry seufzte.

„Daniel."

„Harry." Daniel kreuzte seine Arme, wartend, und Harry gab nach.

„Fein. Eine halbe Stunde. Höchstens." sagte er warnend, schon seinen Stuhl zurück und nahm seinen Mantel. „Lass uns gehen." Constantine ging eilig aus dem Weg als Harry zur Tür ging, Daniel ihm auf den Fersen. Sie wartete, bis sich die Tür schloss und wollte gerade ein paar Zaubersprüche sprechen als sie hörte, wie Harry das von außen für sie übernahm.

Sie hoffte nur, dass sich hier nirgends Bewegungsmelder befanden.

Für eine Minute bewegte sie sich vorsichtig im Raum und als die Sicherheitsleute sich nicht blicken ließen, kam sie schnell zur Sache. Sie legte ihren Mantel zur Seite, nicht zu weit weg, aber auch nicht so, dass er ihr im Weg lag. Sie fing an seine Akten durchzuarbeiten und schaute in seiner Aktentasche nach allem, was für sie nützlich sein könnte. Sie war kurz davor frustriert aufzugeben als sie eine Akte ganz unten, unter den hängenden im Schrank fand. Sie schob sie zur Seite, zuckte beim lauten Quietschen, dass das verursachte zusammen und zog die Akte heraus.

Jackpot.

Da war alles über Hemione. Nicht so nützlich, was die Ausbildung der Kinder anging aber immerhin ein Anfang. Sie kopierte es, steckte es in ihre Tasche und legte die Kopie zurück in den Schrank, bevor sie anfing, erneut zu suchen. Sie hatte nur den Schreibtisch bis jetzt noch nicht durchsucht und sie war besorgt, dass er eventuell irgendwie geschützt sein könnte, doch sie versuchte es trotzdem und zog vorsichtig an den Griffen. Alle außer eine Schublade waren unverschlossen und glitten lautstark auf, beinhalteten aber nichts Brauchbares. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte „Alohomora" und schon öffnete sie sich. Und schon lagen die Schulakten vor ihr. Sie kopierte den Inhalt der Schublade, steckte alles in ihre Tasche und schwang sich den Umhang wieder um. Sie schloss die Schublade mit ihrem Knie, gerade als sie Harry das Büro wieder aufschließen hörte. Sie schloss die Schublade mit ihrem Zauberstab wieder ab und ging schnell aus dem Weg als Harry wieder in sein Büro kam, dicht gefolgt von Daniel.

„Siehst du, jetzt geht's dir doch wesentlich besser oder?" fragte Daniel mit einem Grinsen. Harry nickte.

„Sei gehässig so viel wie du willst." Murmelte er. „Dan, tut mir leid aber ich hab wirklich noch eine ganze Mange Arbeit vor mir."

„Kein Problem, ich habe ja schon einen großen Teil deiner Mittagspause in Anspruch genommen. Falls du überhaupt eine nimmst." Daniel grinste. „Wir sehen uns später okay? Wir gehen was trinken." Er öffnete die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen um Constantine hinaus schlüpfen zu lassen.

„Sicher." Harry lächelte. „Danke, dass du vorbeigeschaut hast Dan."

„Jederzeit Mann." Sagte Daniel, ging zur Tür hinaus und schloss sie hinter sich. Constantine ging leise neben ihm her zum Apparationsbereich, wo sie ihre vorherige Position, an seinen Rücken gepresst mit den Händen in seinen Taschen, wieder einnahm . Sie apparierten weg und tauchten in Malfoy Manor wieder auf.

Constatine trat schnell von ihm weg und ließ den Tarnumhang von ihren Schultern gleiten.

„Thanks Dan-Dracp." Sie lächelte als er sich vor ihr verwandelte. „Ich hab alles."

„Sicher? Ich hab ihn so lange festgehalten wie ich konnte." Constantine lächelte.

"Ja, das war perfekt." Sie hielt ihre Tasche hoch. "Ein ganzer Haufen belastendes Material."

„Über dich?"

„Über Hermione." Korrigierte Constantine. „Und über die Kinder. Ich hatte bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit, sie durchzulesen, also werden wir wohl erst später sehen ob sie uns wirklich etwas nutzen oder ob wir nur unsere Zeit verschwendet haben."

„Hast du in der verschlossenen Schublade nachgesehen?"

„Ja, da habe ich die Akte über die Kinder gefunden. Hermiones lag ganz unten in seinem Aktenschrank."

„Denkst du er hat das alles vergessen?" fragte Draco, verschränkte seine Arme und folgt ihr in das Arbeitszimmer. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an und ließ sich auf die Coach fallen, die Tasche neben ihr auf dem Boden, und holte die beiden Akten raus.

„Wegen der Kinder mit den Gedanken woanders?" fragte er. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber ich denke in dem Moment in dem Hermione wieder auftaucht, wir Harry wieder voll bei der Sache sein."

„Er kann sie nicht wegen einer Prophezeiung, die besagt dass er eventuell seine Macht bedrohen könnte, verfolgen." Machte Draco klar.

„Das ist genau was ich Madame Bones erzählen werde." stimmte Constantine zu. „Ich bekomme die Aufnahme der Prophezeiung von Ginny, damit Madame Bones sie auch hören kann. Vielleicht hilft das."

„Und wie willst du diese ganzen Informationen erklären?" fragte Draco. „Bones wird wissen wollen, wo du das her hast."

„Von einem Freund." sagte sie. „Und streng genommen ist das sowieso alles nur hypothetisch."

„Außer dass es das nicht ist."

„Das ist es bis ich entscheide, dass ich ihr genug trauen kann dass sie nicht gleich damit zu Leuten läuft denen man eventuell nicht trauen kann. Zu viel hängt von mir ab als dass ich alles so leichtfertig wegwerfen könnte."

„Na dann lass mich gehen." Constantine starrte ihn an und Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Komm schon Constantine, das Angebot ist nicht so überraschend." sagte er, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte seine Beine vor sich aus. „Ich weiß genau wie du wieviel von diesem Gespräch abhängt, damit zu nicht ins Gefängnis kommst. Wenn Daniel geht und es versaut, ist das nicht so ein großer Verlust."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Sagte Constantine sanft. Der plötzliche hoffnungsvolle Blick ließ sie seufzen. „Draco…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte gehofft, dieses Thema würde nicht aufkommen, obwohl sie vermutete, das war nur Wunschdenken.

„Tut mir leid." Draco stand auf, um zu gehen und Constantine griff nach seinem Handgelenk als er an ihr vorbeiging um zur Tür zu gelangen.

„Draco. Was da zwischen und ist, ist… verkorkst, ich weiß. Und ich weiß, dass etwas dagegen unternommen werden muss. Aber noch nicht. Ich will das hier erst hinter mir haben. Ich will wieder ich selbst sein. Und ich kann mich nicht mit dem, was auch immer da zwischen uns ist, beschäftigen, solange ich mich noch nicht mit mir selbst beschäftigt habe. Und das kann nicht passieren, solange ich mich noch nicht um Harry gekümmert habe."

„Also stimmst du mir zu, dass da etwas zwischen uns ist." Sagte Draco. Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Stand dann auf und zwang ihn damit, zurückzutreten.

„Es immer etwas zwischen uns geben Draco." Sagte sie, traf und hielt seinen Blick. „Aber bis das hier-" Sie riss sich die Kette vom Hals und legte sich auf den Tisch neben ihnen, „nicht mehr als ein schönes Geschenk von dir ist, kann ich das alles nicht." Constantine war verschwunden und ließ Hermione an ihrer statt zurück. Sie lächelte und eine Hand wanderte nach oben, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und presste sie an seine Wange. „Es könnte lange dauern Draco." warnte sie ihn.

„Solange es passieren wird." antwortete er. Sie lächelte.

„Naja, lass uns das hier zuerst durchziehen." sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen. Er nickte mit einem Lächeln und senkte dann den Kopf, um seine Lippen an ihre zu pressen. Sie erstarrte und er zog sich zurück. „Draco…"

„Um mich am Laufen zu halten." sagte er mit einem Lächeln, ließ sie los und hob die zerbrochene Kette auf. Er reparierte sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und platzierte sie wieder um ihren Hals. „Du weißt, wir werden das hier schaffen, oder?"

„Das muss ja ein Traum sein, der für dich wahr wird." sagte Hermione trocken, setzte sich wieder auf die Coach und hob die Akten wieder auf. Draco setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm sich den anderen Ordner.

„Was, Potter zu Fall zu bringen, sogar mit Grangers Hilfe? Das war eine meine Fantasien seit ich dreizehn war."

„Das überrascht mich nicht."

„Der Sexteil kam erst als ich fünfzehn war." Sagte Draco mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, auf ihre Reaktion wartend.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du am anderen Ufer paddelst." sagte sie mild, nicht aufschauend. Draco war sprachlos. Nicht wirklich die Reaktion auf die er gehofft hatte. Sie schaute endlich auf, ganz unschuldig. „Willst du den Ordner durcharbeiten und ich den und dann tauschen wir?"

„Nicht Sex mit Potter, Frau! DAs ist ja widerlich!" rief Draco aus, geschockt von ihren Andeutungen bezüglich seiner Sexualität.

„Natürlich nicht, Draco. Wollen wir dann weiter machen?" fragte sie gleichgültig.

„Constantine!"

„Ich hab dich gehört Draco. Du hattest Sexträume seit du fünfzehn warst."

„Nicht über Harry!" sagte Draco mit Nachdruck.

„Natürlich." Sie lächelte ihn an und schaute dann wieder auf ihren Ordner und versteckte dabei ihr Grinsen.

„Ugh." Draco gab den Streit mit einem verärgerten Schnauben auf und fing an, sich durch seine Akte zu arbeiten, sich bewusst dass Constantine sich heimlich an seiner Peinlichkeit weidete.

&

Constantine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ ihn dann aus, glättete ihre Jacke und richtete die Tasche an ihrer Seie bevor sie an die Tür klopfte.

„Kommen Sie rein." Constantine trat durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

„Ich danke ihnen sehr, dass sie Zeit für mich haben Madame Bones." Die Hexe vor ihr war alt, jedoch verrieten ihre Augen genauso wenig ihr Alter wie es Dumbledores getan hatten.

„Na dann kommen Sie ein wenig. Ich ziehe es vor die Leute, mit denen ich rede, anzusehen." Constantine trat gehorsam näher und stand einen Moment still da während Madame Bones sie musterte. „Also, Miss DeVere. Ich hab es so verstanden als wollten sie etwas mit mir teilen."

„Ich habe… ein Anliegen." Sagte Constantine vorsichtig, immernoch stehend. Madame Bones deutet auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

"Setzen Sie sich. Erzählen sie, Miss DeVere. Warum Ich? Ich nehme an dieses Anliegen ist recht vertraulicher Natur, weswegen Sie zu einem Mitglied des Gerichtshofes gekommen sind. Aber es stehen viele zur Auswahl, deswegen frage ich."

„Ich erinnere mich gehört zu haben, dass sie als Einzige von vielen Funktionären, als Fudge noch an der Macht war, nicht getan und gesagt haben, was immer er von ihnen wollte. Ich kam in der Annahme, dass dieser Grundsatz für sie immernoch gilt."

„Annahmen, Miss DeVere, sind gefährlich." Sagte Madame Bones. Constantine nickte.

„Das weiß ich." Dann war da eine lange Pause.

„Also, ihr Anliegen." Sagte Madame Bones, „Fragen Sie."

„Das ist natürlich alles hypothetisch." Fing Constantine an.

„Wenn es hypothetisch wäre, hätten sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, zu mir zu kommen." unterbrach die ältere Hexe scharf. Constantine traf ihren Blick, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Was würde die Aussauge eines Gerichtsmitglieds wiegen würde die höchste Position der Regierung für korrupt befunden werden?" fragte Constantine. Madame Bones hob die Augenbrauen.

„Womit sie natürlich den Minister meinen." Stellte sie klar. „Das würde von vielen Dingen abhängen, Miss DeVere." Constantine wartete. „Die Glaubhaftigkeit ihrer Informationen, die Ernsthaftigkeit seines Vergehens und, natürlich, die Anzahl der Gerichtsmitglieder, die' tun und machen was er will', wie sie es so eloquent formuliert haben." Constantine nickte und fuhr fort in Stille zu sitzen. Madame Bones lächelte endlich. „Na dann, Miss DeVere. Sie haben mein Interesse geweckt. In was ist Minister Potter da involviert?"

„Hypothetisch." Warf Constantine ein, zog die Akte bezüglich der Ausbildung der Kinder auch ihrer Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch vor Madame Bones. „In dieser Akte sind Fakten bezüglich der Zahl von Kindern, die dieses Jahr Hogwarts besuchen. Über einhundert waren qualifiziert: elf Jahre alt und magisch begabt. Achtundzwanzig dieser Schüler besuchten Akademien in Europa, acht weitere gingen auf die zwei Akademien in den USA und achtzehn weitere an jene in Japan und China. Das lässt vierundsechzig Schüler übrig, diesen September anzufangen in Hogwarts zu studieren." Constantine pausierte.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass die Zahl ein wenig weniger war als das." Sagte Madame Bones leise. Sie schaute nachdenklich drein. Constantine nickte.

„Zwanzig sind diesen September nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen. Sechsundvierzig magisch begabte Elfjährige gehen nicht zur Schule. Und es ist keine Entscheidung, die Eltern für ihre Kinder machen können…magisch veranlagte Kinder können nur bis zu elf Jahren privat unterrichtet werden. Danach besagt das Gesetz, dass sie eine Institution nach der Wahl der Eltern besuchen müssen."

„Es gibt noch andere Zauberei-Schulen neben denen in Europa und den Staaten." Warf Madame Bones ein. Constantine nickte.

„Das ist wahr. Aber diese Kinder haben keine solche Schule besucht."

"Das haben sie überprüft, nehme ich an." Madame Bones nickte und blätterte die Akte durch. Dann schloss sie sie und schaute auf zu Constantine. „Das ist alles seh interessant und verlangt definitiv weitere Nachforschungen, wie auch immer, ich will den wahren Grund wissen, warum sie hier sind.

„Madame Bones, dies ist doch sicherlich besorgniserregend genug." Antwortete Constantine. Madame Bones nickte.

„Sicher, sicher. Und es ist Ihr Antrieb für Aufruhr, das verstehe ich. Aber es ist nicht Ihr Grund, Miss DeVere. Es ist nicht, was sie wirklich zu mir treibt. Und genau das ist es, was ich gerne wissen würde." Constantine musterte Madame Bones Gesicht für einen Moment, kreuzte gedanklich die Finger und zog dann die Akte über Hermione Granger aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie auf die Akte bezüglich der Kinder. „Ah." sagte Madame Bones mit einem Lächeln als sie auf die Akte hinunter sah. „Der Fall der mysteriösen Miss Granger." Constantine blinzelte nicht einmal. „Darf ich fragen, warum eine reinblütige Hexe Ihren Standes Interesse an einermeggelgeborenen Hexe hat?"

„Ich finde ihren Fall interessant."

„Diese Frau wird seit einigen Jahren vermisst. Der Minister hat einiges unternommen, um sie zu finden, soweit ich mich erinnere, war aber erfolglos. Der Fall ist fast unvereinbar mit dem der Ausbildung dieser Kinder."

„Das denke ich nicht." antwortete Constantine. „Diese Akte beinhaltet Befehle zum Mord an Miss Granger, ein paar ausgewählten Auroren aufgetragen einige Stunden bevor sie endgültig verschwand."

„Also hat es ihr jemand erzählt und sie hat sich versteckt." Constantine nickte.

„Ja. Aber das ist es nicht, was ich interessant finde. Ihre Freundschaft zu Minister Potter und Captain Weasley war allgemein bekannt, genauso wie dass sie von den meisten als Predigerin von hoher Moral und harter Arbeit angesehen wurde. Ihre Auroren-Akte ist sowohl beeindruckend als auch makellos. Also warum hat Minister Potter den Auftrag gegeben sie zu töten? Weiterhin, warum hat er, nachdem das fehlgeschlagen war, jedem erzählt er würde wegen der Freundschaft zu ihr nach ihr suchen während die Befehle immernoch bestanden?"

„Interessante Fragen, Miss DeVere." Sagte Madame Bones. "Aber was ist es, das sie wollen dass ich tue?"

"Ich habe ihnen noch eine weitere Sache zu zeigen Madame Bones." sagte Constantine und griff ein letztes Mal in ihre Tasche um ein Diktiergerät herauszuholen. „Ist das Zimmer geschützt?"

„Natürlich."

„Schalldämmende Zauber?"

„Ja, Miss DeVere." Sagte Madame Bones ein wenig ungeduldig. Constantine nickte.

„Das hier ist eine Aufnahme einer Prophezeiung, die in der Mysterienabteilung gefunden wurde und Miss Granger betrifft." Sie drückte ‚Play' und die beiden saßen für die nächsten zehn Minuten, in denen Trelwneys geisterhafte Stimme sprach, still. Es endete und Constantine drückte ‚Stop' und schaute zu Madame Bones. Die ältere Hexe war blass, jedoch waren ihre Augen scharf und konzentriert.

„Das ist eine Prophezeiung aus der Mysterienabteilung." sagte Madama Bones. Constantine nickte. „Wo haben sie das her?"

"Von einem Freund." Madame Bones nickte.

„Ich brauche mehr Zeit um mir diese Akten anzusehen."

„Ich kann sie nicht bei ihnen lassen." Antwortete Constantine entschuldigend, woraufhin Madame Bones nickte.

„Dann hoffe ich sie sind geduldig. Denn ich werde nichts tun ohne alle Informationen, die Sie besitzen, zu begutachten und dann die, die ich selbst bekommen kann."

„Ich bin geduldig."

&

Als Constantine wieder in Malfoy Manor ankam, wurde sie sofort mit fragen über ihren Erfolg überschwemmt. Als jeder endlich still war, nickte Constantine.

„Sie überlegt es sich."

„Das ist alles?" wollte Ginny wissen. „Du warst so lange weg, dass wir dachten, du wärst schon deinen Sieg feiern gegangen!"

„Ohne euch? Nie im Leben." sagte Constantine trocken. „Nein, Bones wollte nur alles durchlesen was ich dabei hatte. Und da ich es nicht einfach bei ihr lassen konnte, bin ich sitzen geblieben und habe gewartet."

„Du hast die Geduld einer Heiligen." Verkündete Ginny und Constantine grinste.

„Eigentlich ist sie eine ziemlich schnelle Leserin. Sie war jedenfalls interessierter am Granger-Fall."

„Granger, fehlende Kinder…" Amadeo gab vor, die beiden gegeneinander zu wiegen. „Ist das nicht ein _bisschen_ eigenartig?" Constantine zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht. McGonagall wusste in dem Moment in dem sie mich ansah, wer ich war. Wer sagt denn dass Bones das nicht konnte?"

„Ältere Generationen sind halt ein wenig anders." stimmte Amadeo zu. Jeder sah auf ihn und er erklärte: „Die älteren Generationen neigen dazu… nicht unbedingt machtvoller zu sein, aber begabter. Viele von ihnen haben sechs Sinne, viele können hellsehen und solche Sachen. Die älteren, eher angeborenen Fähigkeiten sterben in unserer Generation aus. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass Hexen aus McGonagalls und Bones' Generation vielleicht in der Lage sind, den Zauber zu durchschauen. Oder zumindest einen flüchtigen Blick erhaschen. Vielleicht konnte Bones auch einfach erkennen, dass da ein Verschleierungszauber war und hat eins und eins zusammengezählt, während McGonagall dich persönlich kennt und sie ihn deswegen durchschauen konnte. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist es auch gar nichts und Bones hat einfach Interessen über die wir nichts wissen."

„Was auch immer." tat Draco Amadeos Erklärung ab." Was hat sie dazu gesagt?"

„Sie sagte, sie findet es extrem interessant und dass sie sich bei mir melden würde." sagte Constantine. „Nichts das optimalste Ergebnis, aber es ist schwer zu entscheiden, ob man seine Regierung betrügen will."

„Sie haben dich betrogen." sagte Draco direkt. Constantine zuckte die Achseln.

„Das ist wahr, aber es schien ihnen leichter zu fallen." sie wurde kurz still. „Was ich sagen will ist, was Bones entscheidet steht noch nicht fest aber ich bin otimistisch.

"She said she found it extremely interesting and that she would contact me." Constantine said. "Not the best arrangement, but it's hard to decide quickly whether to betray your government."

"Auf der anderen Seite hätte sie auch direct losgehen und dich verpfeifen können." Dagte Draco dagegen.

„Denn ich habe ja dich um negativ zu denken." beendete Constantine süß. „Jedenfalls Gin, wir müssen noch für den Parkinson Ball shoppen gehen." Ginny nickte und eilte ins Arbeitszimmer um ihre Tasche zu holen.

„Der Parkinson Ball?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sieh es mal von dieser Seite, wenn ich _nicht_ hingehe, wird es als Beleidigung angesehen, gerade jetzt, wo ich zurück im Land bin. Und noch dazu… konnte Pansy nie Harry leiden."

„Sie hat Hermione auch nie gemocht." Warf Ginny ein, nachdem sie sichihnen mit ihrer Tasche in der Hand wieder angeschlossen hatte. „Denkst du etwa daran sie für unsere Absicht zu gewinnen?"

Constantine zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich denke darüber nach. Bist du fertig?"

„Wie immer." Constantine lächelte, winkte und verschwand zusammen mit Ginny.

&

„Constantine, du siehst fabelhaft aus." Pansy lächelte und sie begrüßten sich mit einem Luft-Kuss. „Wo im Himmel hast du dieses Kleid her?"

„Oh bitte Pansy." Constantine lachte. "Das Kleid ist doch nichts, vorallem verglichen mit deinem. Dieses Blau ist absolut umwerfend." Pansy sah sehr stolz aus.

"Und Virginia." Pansy lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die jüngste Weasley. "Du bist jedenfalls sehr aus Harrys Schatten herausgewachsen." Ginny lächelte, antwortete aber nicht.

„Das ist ein wirklich wundervolles Fest." Sagte Constantine und sicherte damit die Konversation. „Dein üblicher Dekorateur?"

„Ja, Amir ist wirklich talentiert." Sagte Pansy. „Er hat ein Gespür für das Exotische."

„Und geschmackvoll ist er auch." Sagte Virginia. Pansy lächelte, antwortete aber war allgemein bekannt als: diskret, intelligent, ein wenig niederträchtig. Ginny auf der anderen Seite… war sie noch mit Potter zusammen oder hatten sie wirklich einen Schlussstrich gezogen? War sie wirklich so lieb wie sie schien, oder hatte sie auch eine dunkle Seite, politisch oder auf andere Weise?

Die alten Familien hatten Voldemorts Fall überlebt. Die Parkinsons, die Zabinis. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht immernoch die selbe dunkle Seite in sich hatten, sie sie sich Voldemort anschließen ließen. Es gab eine Menge Geheimnisse und Leichen in ihren Kellern und während man Constantine vertrauen konnte, alles nur zu beobachten, so konnte man ihre auch vertrauen, ihren Mund zu halten.

„Also… Constantine, wie laufen deine Projekte?" Pansy lächelte, während eine Hand mit ihrer Kette spielte.

„Danke. Tom ist ein talentierter Verwalter, er überwacht alles ganz genau." Constantine lächelte.

„Und er sieht auch noch gut aus." schnurrte Pansy, woraufhin Constantine eine Augenbraue hob. „Du kennst ihn?

„Ich dachte ich investiere, Constantine. Es kommt nicht oft vor das jemand wie ich sich überlegt, etwas bezusteuern, oder nicht?" Pansy zuckte elegant mit den Schultern. Constantine lächelte wieder, dieses Mal mit einem kleinen Zögern.

„Du warst mit allem zufrieden nehme ich an?" Ihre Worte waren zweideutig und Ginny beobachtete alles begierig. Sie war sich des Missvertrauen, das Familien wie die Parkinsons gegen sie hielten, wohl bewusst und es hatte eine gewisse Wahrheit an sich. Als Potters Verlobte wurde sie nicht oft dieser Seite des Gesellschaftslebens gezeigt, der Seite mit den doppeldeutigen Worten und der schneidenden Zickigkeit. Das war die Seite, die von dem glitzernden Vorhang aus Designer-Schuhn und Couture-Kleidern verborgen war.

Pansy lachte sanft. „Beruhige dich Constantine. Ich hab ihn nicht angerührt. Er ist ziemlich… profesionell."

„Es ist mehr als seinen Job wert, sich mit dir einzulassen Pansy." sagte Amadeo sanft als er sich annäherte und dann seine Finger über Pansys entblößte Schulter gleiten ließ. „Können wir reden?" Pansy schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Natürlich." Sie nickte ihnen zu. „Constantine, Virginia." Sie nickten zurück und schon glitt sie an Amadeos Arm davon. Constantine schnappte zwei Gläser Champagner von dem Tablett eines vorbeigehenden Kellners und reichte Ginny eins davon.

„Das war…" Ginny hielt inne, nach dem richtigen Wort suchend. „gemein." Constantine lächelte, nippte an ihrem Glas und sah sich die anderen Gäste an und schaute wer und wer nicht da war. Eine Angewohnheit diese nach einem Monat als eine Undercover Prominente angenommen hatte.

„Pansy hält dich auf Trapp." stimmte Constantine zu. „Sie ist intelligenter als sie jemals in der Schule schien, weil sie von Anfang an wusste dass das hier ihre Zukunft sein würde."

„Das hat Draco auch nicht vom Arbeiten abgehalten." kommentierte Ginny, was Constantine zum lächeln brachte.

„Draco hatte andere Ziele als Prominent zu sein, Ginny." Sie zuckte elegant mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mir vorstellen du hast noch nicht viel wie das hier mit Potter gesehen. Dies ist die Frauenseite der Dinge, welche eine wesentlich härtere ist als die der Männer. An Potters Arm hast du bestimmt immer das ganze Posieren bei Ministeriumsdinnern gesehen. Öfter als das Gezicke zu privaten Parties."

„Harry wurde zu privaten Parties eingeladen!" stritt Ginny.

„Ja aber zu wie vielen ist er wirklich gegangen? Zu Parties zu gehenbedeutet Freundschaft Ginny. Ich bin mit jedermann befreundet, also gehe ich zu einer Menge Parties. Pansy, auf der anderen Seite, besucht nur Ministeriumsevents für die High Society und Parties mit solchen Menschen die wirklich etwas bedeuten oder einer alten Familie. Sie besucht nicht einfach alles. Das ist ihr Weg zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht einfach auf dieses Level herablassen lassen wird."

„Wo wir gerade von ihr sprechen. Über was wollte Amadeo da reden?" fragte Ginny. Constantine zuckte die Achseln abermals.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Seine Angelegenheiten bleiben, meistens, seine Angelegenheiten. Die bleiben die Dinge einfacher."

&

„Das war interessant." kommentierte Daniel sobald sie zurück im Manor waren. Ginny und Constantine hatten nicht geplant die Nacht über zu bleiben, hatten aber das Kaffeeangebot angenommen, um die Gelegenheit, darüber zu reden was alles passiert war, nicht zu verpassen.

„Also?" fragte Constantine, setzte sich in den Sessel und sah ziemlich autoritär aus. Amadeo grinste.

„Also die Parkinsons sind offen für Vorschläge." sagte er. „Potter hat nicht viele Freunde unter den alten Familien gemacht. Tatsächlich, nach dem was ich höre, hat er sich generell nicht viele Freunde gemacht."

„Praktisch." murmelte Constantine. Ginny warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu und dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar über was Pansy und Amadeo gesprochen hatten, dicht gefolgt von der Erkenntnis warum Constantine gelogen hatte… Constantine konnte nicht in irgendeine Art ministeriellen Putsch hineingezogen werden bis es zu spät sein würde, ihn zu stoppen.

„Sehr." stimmte Ginny zu, während sie sich auf der Coach niederließ und ihre Schuhe wegkickte. „Also wird Parkinson uns helfen."

„Sie werden uns unterstützen." Korrigierte Daniel. „Sie haben sich sehr deutlich ausgedrückt als sie sagten, dass sie ihren Rang nicht riskieren würden, so wie es Pansys Eltern mit Voldemort gemacht hatten. Sie hat es geschafft, das Geld und das Anwesen zu behalten… Ich bin sicher, dass sie jenen, die helfen könnten, zahlreiche Gefallen getan hat." Der Ton seiner Stimme ließ absolut keine Vermutungen übrig, was für Gefallen das wohl sein mögen. „Sie wird das nicht noch einmal riskieren. Was bedeutet, dass wir auf uns selbst gestellt sind, aber sie wird uns nicht verraten."

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, dass wir auf uns selbst gestellt sind…" begann Ginny, „Was ist es genau das wir planen?"

„Potters Untergang arrangieren natürlich." sagte Daniel mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ja, aber wie? Wir haben Teile, aber keinen wirklichen Plan. Etwas, das mit Hermione zu tun hat und mit den Kindern. Vielleicht sogar etwas das mit seiner nicht vorhandenen Fähigkeit, Verkehrsregeln zu befolgen, zu tun hat. Aber wir haben keine Verbindungen zwischen ihnen. Wollen wir zur Presse gehen? Still die Wählerstimmen gegen ihn stellen, sodass er nicht nochmal gewählt wird? Sollen wir gegen ihn sprechen und riskieren, dass wir aus der Gesellschaft verstoßen werden? Wir brauchen einen festen Plan und eine Zeitvorgabe, oder wir sind neunzig bevor wir das durchgezogen haben und das ganze Ding würde eine riesengroße Verschwendung unseres Lebens sein." Amadeo nickte nachdenklich und schaute zu Constantine.

„Da hat sie allerdings recht."

Constantine runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich hat sie das. Sie hat immer recht. Was denkst du? Ich kann ihn nicht öffentlich bekämpfen, den die Projekte werden das erste sein, das daran zugrunde geht. Das kann ich nicht riskieren." Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Andererseits wird mir vertraut, und meistens auch gemocht. Ich kann mit Leuten reden, die vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit einem Malfoy reden würden. Wogegen ihr vielleicht eher mit den alten Familien reden könnt, die mir vielleicht nicht zuhören würden."

„Ich denke du unterschätzt dich." Sagte Amadeo ernst. „Du hast dir einen ziemlich guten Namen gemacht. Die Leute wissen, du würdest dich nicht selbst riskieren, also wenn du etwas tust ist es wahrscheinlich genauso sicher für sie es zu tun."

„Also werden wir das nicht öffentlich machen." sagte Ginny. „DAs ist gut, denn ich wollte gerade sagen, das wäre eine schreckliche Idee."

„Also still die Wählerstimmen verdrehen?" fragte Daniel. „Potter mag vielleicht eigenständig regieren aber er hat trotzdem noch eine feste Rückhand. Wenn er diese Rückhand verliert, oder sagen wir, jemand anders sie bekommt, dann müsste er gehen."

„Wen schlägst du vor?" fragte Constantine, die grünen Augen scharf während sie über seine Idee nachdachte. Ein Teil davon war sehr wichtig: Es würde sich nicht lohnen, Harry das Amt wegzunehmen, wenn er dann von jemand noch schlimmeren ersetzt werden würde. So schlecht Harry auch sein mochte, es ging immernoch schlimmer.

„Dich." Constantines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und verschwanden fast in ihrem Haaransatz.

„Das ist verrückt. Ich habe nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, Ministerin zu sein." antwortete sie. „Und obwohl ich nicht bezweifle, dass ich gut darin wäre, das ist mir dann doch der Prophezeiung ein wenig zu ähnlich."

„Und was ist daran falsch?" fragte Amadeo.

„Wir wollen doch dieser Fledermaus Trelawney nicht eine dermaßige Freude bereiten. Sagte Ginny flach. Constantine lächelte nur.

„Und außerdem bin ich keine Politikerin. Ich bin… Gesellschafts-Frau. Ich gehe auf Parties und spiele aufmotzen mit teuren Klamotten." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, wir brauchen jemanden außerhalb unseres Kreises. Wenn es keine anderen Gründe gibt, dann dass wir keine Unterstützung bekommen werden, sollten die Leute denken, dass wir unsere eigenen Machtversuche unternehmen. Also, wir brauchen einen jungen Politiker, der offen ist für Ermutigungen."

„Die selbe Ermutigung die Pansy genutzt hat, um ihr Haus zu behalten?" fragte Daniel abfällig. Constantine rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein, das werde ich weiterhin Pansy überlassen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass sie da sowieso dabei sein wird. Ermutigungen von der finanziellen Sorte, mit Ideen, Einladungen und einem gesellschaftlichen Grund und Boden, der stark genug ist, Voldemort zu überleben. DAs ist es, was wir brauchen, meine Lieben, reiche Freunde. Wenn du genug sozialen Einfluss hast kannst du tun und lasen was du willst."

„Du bist der lebende Beweis." schlussfolgerte Amadeo. „Also. Wer ist jung, idealistisch, mag Harry Potter nicht und hat keine wirkliche soziale Grundlage um etwas anzufangen?"

„Lucas Weatherly." War Ginnys sofortige Antwort. „Er kam mir sofort als du einen neuen Politiker erwähnt hast in den Kopf. Er ist praktisch unbekannt aber er ist schon mehrere Jahre Politiker."

„Welche Abteilung?" fragte Constantine.

„Magische Sicherheit." antwortete sie. „Er ist Abteilungsleiter und arbeitet auch sehr an der Magie-Muggel Verbindung."

„Das klingt wirklich passend." sagte Constantine vorsichtig. „Wo ist der Haklen?"

„Wenn ihr denkt Ron ist ein sozialer Idiot… er gleicht Lucius Malfoy im Vergleich zu Lucas."

„Wie, böse, hinterhältig, arrogant…" rattterte Amadeo runter.

„Mach weiter so, ich hab bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden, wogegen ich etwas sagen könnte…" sagt Constantine, während ihre Augen auf Daniel fielen.

„Also ist Lucas ein sozialer Schwachkopf."sagte er. „Könnte ein Problem sein."

„Möglicherweise." Constantine legte ihren Kopf schief. "Oder nicht. Ginny, ist er attraktiv?"

„Er könnte es sein, mit angemessener Kleidung und einem Haarschnitt."

„Manieren?"

„Nur die grundlegenden."

„Ideale? Warum ist er Politiker? Was ist sein Ding?"

„Wer sagt denn, er hat ein Ding?" fragte Daniel, ein wenig genervt von der Art wie die beiden Frauen über diesen Mann redeten.

„Jeder Politiker hat sein Ding." sagte Ginny und überging damit seine Bemerkung. „Er ist Liberaler. Glaubt an Zauberer-Muggle Gleichheit, sowas in der Art."

"Oh mein Gott." Sagte Amadeo mit einem tiefen, leidenden Seufzer. „Nicht noch einer!"

„Was ist Potters Ding?" fragte Daniel und kreuzte seine Arme.

„Rechthaberei." sagten Constantine und Ginny gleichzeitig. „Liberal ist hilfreich." Fuhr Constantine nachdenklich for. „Obwohl Amadeo vielleicht gerade ein Problem aufgezeigt haben könnte."

„Reinblut-Überlegenheit." Ginny nickte. "Er könnte bei den alten Familien anecken."

„Naja, wir werden ihm beibringen, ein guter Politiker zu sein, da können wir ihm auch dabei helfen." gab Constantine leichtfertig zurück.

„Was war Fudges Ding?" fuhr Draco fort.

„Kleiner Depp." Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Großes Ego, wenig Mann. Er verplemperte seine ganze Karriere damit zu beweisen, dass er der Position wert war. Und hat versagt, meistens jedenfalls." Daniel zuckte bei ihrer Schonungslosigkeit zusammen.

„Hintergrund? Ginny, konzentrier dich!" schallt Comstantine. Ginny zwinkerte Daniel zu und wandte sich dann Constantine zu.

„Ziemlich normal. Er ist Reinblüter, was hilfreich ist, aber er ist nicht aus einer teilweise wohlhabenden oder einflussreichen Familie. Er kam ein paar Jahre nach uns nach Hogwarts."

„Er ist jünger als wir? Jetzt fühl´ ich mich alt." grummelte Constantine.

„Hast du Angst, Baby-sitten zu müssen?" fragte Daniel schnippisch. Sie traf seinen Blick und hielt ihn, bis er weg schaute. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Ginny.

„Okay. Also, er ist jung, hat eine Hogwarts-Ausbildung… Das könnte auch brauchbar sein. Er könnte an der Schülerzahl interessiert sein."

„Nicht alle von uns scheren sich um die Bildung der Zukunft." sagte Daniel genervt. Constantine seufzte.

„Haben wir ein Problem, Daniel?" fragte sie. „Denn wenn es so ist, würde ich es gern jetzt wissen." Amadeo und Ginny wollten gerade aufstehen, aber sie winkte die beiden zurück. „Bleibt, ihr zwei. Denn hier geht es nicht um Hermione und Draco, also sollte es nicht zu privat werden." Daniel funkelte sie böse an, ein klares Zeichen, _dass _es um Hermione und Draco ging. „Daniel, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Selbst wenn ich darüber nachgedacht hätte, mit dem Politiker zu schlafen, was ich übrigens nicht getan habe, hat es absolut nichts mit dir zu tun. Du kannst mich entweder unterstützen, oder eben nicht, das liegt bei dir. Also entweder behältst du deine schnippischen Kommentare für dich, oder du gehst!"

„Das ist mein Haus!" schnauzte Daniel.

„ Ich bin nur in einem Raum davon." antwortete sie gleichgültig. Ihre Ruhe beunruhigte ihn. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich bitte, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass du ein Haus hast, das zu deiner Haltung passt."

„Das reicht!" unterbrach Amadeo. „Ihr beide verhaltet euch wie Kinder, obwohl, wenn ich ehrlich bin, du angefangen hast." richtete er an Daniel. „Constantine hat Recht, wir werden das nicht schaffen, wenn ihr euch anzickt! Entweder, ihr macht das Ding unter euch aus, oder ihr lasst Gras drüber wachsen, aber nervt uns nicht damit! Denn eines Tages werdet ihr damit genau in dem falschen Moment anfangen und das wird euch beide ruinieren. Also hört auf damit!" Constantine nickte.

„´tschuldigung." sagte sie. Sie blickte zu Daniel. "Und auch an dich. Obwohl ein bisschen Vertrauen schön wäre."

„Wenn ich einen Grund dazu hätte…" Daniel grinste giftig zurück.

„Gut. Daniel, das ist auch mein Haus! Bitte geh!" sagte Amadeo. Daniel starrte ihn geschockt an. "Das meine ich ernst, Daniel! Sie hat dich um dein Vertrauen gebeten und du hast wieder nur einen schnippischen Kommentar abgegeben. Wir können das jetzt nicht gebrauchen und ich will das jetzt nicht hören. Geh!" Daniel starrte in die Runde und sah Constantine teilnahmslos dreinschauen, Ginnys Blick haftete an etwas Faszinierendem auf dem Teppich und Amadeo wartete geduldig. Er warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, stand beleidigt auf und stürmte, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend, aus dem Zimmer. Dann war alles still.

„Du solltest das nicht tun, Constantine. Du weißt genau, dass ihn das provoziert!" sagte Amadeo ruhig.

„Ich habe ihn um ein wenig Vertrauen gebeten! War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mit _jedem_ schlafe!"

„Du hast mit _ihm_ geschlafen!" sagte Ginny ruhig. Constantine schaute sie an.

„Was?!"

„Du hast Draco geliebt, aber mit Draco geschlafen, bevor du wusstest, dass sie ein und die selbe Person sind." sagte sie. Constantine kniff ihre Lippen zusammen und machte dabei ein Gesicht, das an McGonagall erinnerte.

„Wenn er sich deswegen aufregt, von mir aus!" sagte sie. „Ich habe keine Zeit für sowas. Er muss langsam mal erwachsen werden und wir müssen uns auf Lucas konzentrieren. Was kannst du mir noch über ihn erzählen?"

Ihr plötzlicher Themawechsel ging nicht an Amadeo oder Ginny vorbei, aber sie kommentierten ihn nicht und sie dachten noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden darüber nach, wie sie die Sache regeln könnten.


	9. Chapter 8

Manche würden Lucas Weatherly vielleicht als einen unfähigen Politiker bezeichnen. Er war nicht wirklich ehrgeizig, denn er schien nicht den Mut zu haben, Dinge zu tun, die Andere auf der politischen Leiter, die auch alles andere als ehrlich waren, eventuell ausstechen könnten. Er ging soweit er konnte, ohne unehrlich zu werden und hörte dann auf. Er hatte keine Familie, die er unterstützen musste und lebte sehr bescheiden. Er interessierte sich auch nicht wirklich für das gesellschaftliche Leben nahm nur an solchen Festen teil, bei denen es sich nicht vermeiden ließ.

Er war wenig inspirierend, unscheinbar und unbekannt. Aber er war glücklich.

Und außerordentlich geschockt als ausgerechnet Constantine DeVere pünktlich um zehn Uhr am Montagmorgen in seinem Büro stand. Er starrte einen Moment lang auf ihre ehrfurchteinflößende Gestalt… Ohne Zweifel war sie gutaussehend und hatte eine Menge Attribute, die ihr Aussehen noch unterstützten. Dann brachte er endlich die Frage heraus, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss DeVere?" Sie lächelte ihn glänzend an, was Lucas' Knie zum schmelzen brachte. Gott sei dank saß er. Obwohl… Wahrscheinlich hätte er aufstehen sollen, als sie reinkam. Er stand hastig auf, Sie lachte und sie machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung sie ihm andeutete sich wieder zu setzen, bevor sie sich selbst ihm Gegenüber vor den Schreibtisch setzte.

„Bleiben sie ruhig sitzen Mr. Weatherly." Sagte sie. „Ich bin ja nicht der Minister." Lucas lehnte sich zurück und schluckte, während er darauf wartete, dass sie fortfuhr. „Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich Ihnen gerne ein Angebot machen."

„Tatsächlich?" Lucas war sofort misstrauisch… Er hatte sowas in der Art schon vorher gehört und normalerweise führte es Gebuhrenunterschlagung oder etwas ähnlich unmoralischem. Constantine lächelte als wüsste sie genau, was er dachte.

„Tatsächlich. Jedoch würde ich es ungern hier besprechen… und glauben Sie mir, es ist nicht, was Sie jetzt denken."

„Das bezweifle ich." sagte Lucas mit ein bisschen mehr Rückgrat, jetzt da der Schock, eine der Prominentesten Frauen der Zauberergemeinschaft in seinem Büro zu haben, vorüber war. „Ich habe sowas in der Art schon öfter gehört Miss DeVere."

„Das glaube ich gern." sagte Constantine und lehnte sich, die Beine überkreuzend, in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Trotzdem glaube ich auch, dass mein Anliegen mehr ihren Prinzipien entspricht als Geld oder Macht. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sowas schon einmal gehört haben." Lucas hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wirklich? Wissen sie überhaupt, welche das sind?" Constantines Augen zeigten einen Hauch von Ärgernis und er bekan den Eindruck, dass sie vielleicht ein bisschen mehr im Kopf hatte als die üblichen Frauen der High Society. „Um ehrlich zu sein ja, das tue ich." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und verriet nichts der Verärgerung die er gerade in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. „Muggle-Zauberer-Gleichheit und ein Ende für die Vorurteile zwischen ihnen. Sie sind Freidenker und gehören nicht zu denen, die Reinblüter für überlegen halten, obwohl Sie selbst eines sind. Ihre Ansichten sind meinen sehr ähnlich, was mein Interesse geweckt hat."

„Ihnen liegt etwas an Ebenbürtigkeit?" fragte Lucas skeptisch. „Ohne sie beleidigen zu wollen, Miss DeVere, aber so kommen sie mir wirklich nicht vor." Constantine lächelte, jedoch ließ ihr Lächeln abermals seine Alarmglocken läuten.

„Vielleicht nicht. Wie auch immer, wir können das später weiter ausdiskutieren. Tatsächlich bin ich hier, um Sie zum Dinner nach Malfoy Manor einzuladen. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie dort zu empfangen. Es gibt uns die Möglichkeit uns weiter darüber zu unterhalten, ungestört."

„Miss DeVere, es tut mir leid, aber was auch immer Ihr Angebot sein mag, ich bin nicht interessiert." sagte Lucas schließlich. Es gab zu viele Schlupflöcher in ihren Argumenten: sie glaubte an Zauberer-Muggle-Gleichheit, lud ihn aber zum Dinner bei den Malfoys ein, die Familie, sie wahrscheinlich am wenigsten an Gleichheit interessiert war.

„In Ordnung." Constantine stand auf und dismal Lucas mit ihr. „Ich würde nur gerne noch eine Sache hinzufügen, Mr. Weatherly. Sind sie sich bewusst, wie viele Schüler in diesem September nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen sind?"

„Ungefähr siebzig." Antwortete Lucas. „Plus minus, da ihre Eltern natürlich auch die Möglichkeit haben, ihre Kinder an andere Magie-Schulen zu schicken."

„Es waren zwanzig, Mr Weatherly." Sagte Constantine. „Von vierundsechzig." Sie lächelte. „Guten Tag." Und weg war sie.

Sie ist gut, dachte Lucas trocken und setzte sich wieder. Sie hatte das ganze Treffen mit ihm sehr gut gespielt und manipuliert. Und ihr Abschluss-Kommentar war perfekt: genug um ihn stutzig zu machen, nicht genug, dass er darüber nachdenken konnte ohne weitere Bemühungen anzustellen. Er seufzte und fing an, Akten hervor zu holen.

Vielleicht würde er sich doch beim Dinner mit den Malfoys wiederfinden.

&

„Also, kommt we?" Ginny saß auf Constantines Bett und beobachtete, wie sie sich für das Dinner fertig machte.

„Ich denke schon." sagte Constantine. „Und wenn es nur ist um herauszufinden, was es mit der Schüöerzahl auf sich hat."

„Es war gefährlich, das zu erwähnen, ich hoffe, das weißt du." bemerkte Ginny. „Was, wenn jemand euch gehört hätte?"

„Ich hab das Zimmer gesichert, bevor ich reingegangen bin." sagte Constantine und drehte sich zu Ginny. „Niemand hat uns gehört."

„Also was denkst du? Ist es zu schaffen?" Constantine nickte, während sie ein Paar Absatz-Stiefeletten anzog.

„Ja. Er sieht gut aus und nachdem er über den Schock, mich in seinem Büro zu sehen, hinweg war, bekam er ein Rückgrat und wies mich zurück."

„Das ist nicht gut." meinte Ginny.

„Es könnte sich als Problem heraus stellen, dass er keine Puppe sein wird und er wird niemals grundlos tun, was man ihm sagt. Aber naja, wir haben einen guten Grund." sagte Constantine. „Und das wird es leichter für ihn machen, mit manchem klar zu kommen, das passiert, wenn wir nicht da sein können um ihm zu helfen. Es wird einen ziemlichen Aufruhr geben sobald Harry ihn aufsucht, gerade wenn das wirklich wichtige ins Rollen kommt. Lucas muss das selbst verkraften und bewältigen können."

„Da hast du allerdings recht." Ginny zögerte. „Der Weihnachtsball ist bald." Constantine nickte, schaute kurz zu Ginny und dann wieder weg.

Der Weihnachtsball wurde vom Ministerium ausgerichtet und war eines der größten Events des Jahres. Er war die beste Möglichkeit, Lucas in die Gesellschaft einzubringen, denn er war erst in ein paar Wochen. Auf diese Weise könnte er vorher das Notwendigste lernen und sie konnten eine passende Begleiterin für ihn finden. Es würde außerdem Leuten wie den Parkinsons und Zabinis zeigen, dass Constantine, Amadeo und Daniel es ernst meinten, als sie sagten, dass sie einen Politiker finden würden um Harry zu ersetzen, was ihre Unterstützung sicherstellen würde. Nach dem Weihnachtsball wird es kein zurück geben.

Außerdem würde Harry auf dem Ball sein, was Ginnys Nervosität erklärte. Bis jetzt hatte sie es geschafft, ihn zu meiden... Im Normalfall besuchte er keine privaten Feste, es sei denn, es wäre für eine Sache, bei der er helfen wollte. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich seit Ginnys Rückkehr aus Afrika mit Constantine nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Und was auch immer Ginny behauptete, Constantine wusste, dass Harrys Verhalten, bevor sie nach Afrika gekommen war, sie ernstlich verletzt und verwirrt hatte.

„Amadeo wird dich begleiten." sagte Constantine während sie aufstand und sich ihren Mantel umwarf. „Harry wird nichts versuchen, wenn du mit einem Malfoy da bist."

„Praktisch, oder?" sagte Ginny trocken, stand auf und nahm sich ihre Tasche. Sie war schon ca. Zwanzig Minuten vor Constantine fertig gewesen. Constantine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Praktisch. Aber es hilft auch, dass ihr zwei euch mögt." Sie ging aus dem Schlafzimmer, Ginny ihr auf den Fersen.

„Tun wir nicht!" stritt sie ab. „Er ist ein Malfoy, bei Merlins Bart. Und das sagt eigentlich alles."

„Hermione hat sich in einen Malfoy verliebt, und das ziemlich stark." kommentierte Constantine. „Sie sind keine Monster, Ginny. Sie sind extrem wohlhabend, sture, arrogante Männer. Und außerdem haben sie ein extrem großes Beschützersyndrom. Sollte Harry irgendetwas mit dir vorhaben, wird Amadeo binnen einer Sekunde da sein." Sie lächelte Ginny an. „Wenn es immernoch ein Problem für dich ist, ihn als deinen Begleiter anzusehen, dann ist er eben dein Bodyguard. Im Moment gibt es niemanden, der dich besser beschützen könnte, als Amadeo Malfoy."

„Was für ein erschreckender Gedanke." kommentierte Ginny düster. Constantine lachte und das Geräusch wurde abprubt abgeschnitten als die beiden Frauen disapparierten.

Sie landeten im Foyer von Malfoy Manor und wurden von Daniel begrüßt.

„Kommt er?" fragte Daniel, woraufhin Constantine abermals die Schultern zuckte.

„Sollte er. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht kommt. Immerhin verkauft er mit dem Dinner nicht seine Seele dieser Sache."

„Das sollte er aber." kommentierte er. „Wenn er nicht mitmacht, könnte er es jedem erzählen."

„Wird er nicht." antwortete Constantine unbeschwert. „Wo ist Amadeo?"

„Arbeitszimmer. Wieso?" fragte Daniel misstrauisch.

„Ich will es mit ihm treiben und seine Kinder zur Welt bringen." Constantine rollte die Augen. „Ich will mit ihm sprechen, Daniel. Jetzt hör auf ein grünäugiges Monster zu sein. Sie lief an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Daniel Ginny ungläubig. Jetzt war es an ihr, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Jedesmal, wenn sie den Namen eines anderen Mannes erwähnt verwandelst du dich in ein eifersüchtiges Schwein, Daniel. Sie gehört nicht dir und ich würde dir nicht vorschlagen, zu versuchen, sie zu deinem Besitz zu machen. Beruhige dich!" Daniels Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Das stimmt nicht." stritt er ab.

„Doch, das tut es." antwortete Ginny leicht. „Sie hat gerade Amadeo erwähnt und du bist misstrauisch geworden. Als wir über Lucas gesprochen haben, hast du den Kommentar über das Baby-sitting abgelassen. Und ich weiß, dass Tom dir auch ein Dorn im Auge ist. Sie ist mit niemandem zusammen, Daniel, und langsam wird es Zeit, dass du deine Eifersüchteleien lange genug lässt, um das zu bemerken, bevor du sie wieder wegschiebst."

„Was wird sie tun? Wieder gehen?" fragte Daniel bitter.

„Möglicherweise." gab Ginny zurück. „Afrika ist nicht ihr einziges Projekt, wie du weißt. Sie hat auch welche in Asien und Indien."

„Eigentlich ist Indien ja ein Teil Asiens." sagte Daniel schnippisch. Ginny lächelte gezwungen.

„Mag sein. Sie hat aber einen Job zu erfüllen, Daniel. Und du kennst sie, sie wird nicht aufhören bis sie ihn erledigt hat, trotz der Nebensächlichkeiten. Mach dich nicht zu einer davon." Ginny ging auch in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers, ließ Daniel damit allein um seinen Stolz runterzuschlucken und ihr zu folgen.

„Wehe, ihr zwei benehmt euch nicht!" belehrte Constantine Daniel und Amadeo. Die beiden tauschten einen Blick. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich weiß, ihr zwei könnt charmant sein, wenn ihr es wollt und ich will, dass ihr zwei so charmant sein, dass Lucas alles anzweifelt, was er jemals über die Malfoys gehört hat. Euer Großvater tötete seinen... Ihr zwei würdet niemals daran denken, so etwas zu tun. Und was das Übergestellte angeht, so müssen seine Quellen wohl andere Malfoys gemeint haben. Das ist es, was ihm durch den Kopf gehen muss."

„Wir sind gut." sagte Amadeo. „Aber ich denke, noch nicht mal Gott ist so gut." Constantine lächelte.

„Versucht es." sagte sie. „Es ist wichtig, dass er sich wohl fühlt. Von dem, was ich neulich gesehen habe, ist er perfekt für den Job. Vertreibt ihn nicht."

„Meister? Mr Weatherly ist hier." Amadeo nickte.

„Bring ihn rein."

Lucas war nervös. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das richtige anhatte oder ob er sich nicht irgendeinen riesigen Fehler erlauben würde, der Constantine und ihre Freunde dazu bringen würde, hinter ihren manikürten Händen über ihn zu lachen. Trotzdem, er hatte rausgefunden, dass ihr Informationen bezüglich Hogwarts zutreffend waren und er war neugierig. Vierundvierzig Schüler war kein flüchtiger Fehler im System, das war ein riesiges Leck. Er wollte wissen, was sie wusste und was sie gedachte, dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Lucas." Constantine lächelte und erhob sich, als er reinkam. „Ich bin froh, dass sie da sind." Lucas nickte und stellte sich dem gelassenen, gutaussehenden Mann vor der offensichtlich der einzige Malfoy hier war.

„Lucas Weatherly." er lächelte. „Danke für die Einladung."

„Amadeo." sagte Amadeo mit einem Lächeln. „Und gern geschehen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es Constantines Idee war... Wir sind alle Sklaven ihres Willens." Er lächelte und Lucas erwischte sich, wie er zurücklächelte.

Vielleicht würde das hier ja doch nicht der Albtraum werden, den er erwartet hatte.

„Das ist Daniel Masters." fuhr Amadeo fort. Daniel stand auf, schüttelte Lucas Hand und lächelte, während sie tauschten Höflichkeiten aus. Daniel hatte jedoch nicht den selben Charm wie Amadeo. „Und Ginny Weasley." Lucas war überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. Das letzte, was er von ihr gehört hatte, war, dass sie mit dem Minister verlobt war und eine kleine Auszeit von den Hochzeitsplanungen in Form eines Reise genommen hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie zurück war.

„Wir kennen uns schon." Ginny lächelte. „Schön, Sie wiederzusehen Lucas."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie schon zurück sind." sagte Lucas. Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Von wo?"

„Ihrer Reise vor der Hochzeit." stellte Lucas klar. Ginny nickte mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh entschuldigung." sie rollte die Augen. „Ja, ich bin schon seit ein paar Tagen zurück." lügte sie. Das verursachte eine stille Pause.

Ein Hauself erschien in der Tür. „Meister, Dinner ist fertig."

„Danke." sagte Amadeo. „Wollen wir?" Jeder nickte und Constantine lächelte Lucas an, während sie in das Esszimmer gingen.

„Sie machen das gut." sagte sie leise. Sein Blick schoss zu ihr und sie lächelte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Dinner verging ereignislos, voll von Smalltalk über politische und andere Dinge, Das gab allen Vieren die Möglichkeit, sich gegenseitig zu bewerten: drei konnten Lucas' Ansichten herausfinden und wie er bei bestimmten Problemen reagierte und Lucas konnte gedankliche Profile von jedem Aristokrat im Raum erstellen. Sie waren nicht, was er erwartet hatte, so viel stand fest. Amadeo Malfoy, dem nachgesagt wurde, dass er gesellschaftlich eher zurückgezogen war (obwohl sich das mit Dracos Verschwinden geändert hatte), war weit entfernt von dem kalten, hasserfüllten Mann, als der er oft dargestellt wurde. Er war charmant, witzig und interessant und ganz eindeutig mochte er Ginny.

Die rothaarige Frau hatte gelogen, was die Hindergründe für ihr Reise anging, soviel hatte Lucas sofort herausgefunden. Oder der Minister hatte gelogen. Sie trug keinen Verlobungsring und ihre Augen drifteten immer wieder zu Amadeo wenn sie dachte, niemand sah hin. Sie äußerte politische Ansichten (ein absolutes No-Go für die Frau des Ministers; die Tradition will, dass solche Frauen neutral waren, was es ihnen einfacher machte, den Ansichten ihres Mannes zu folgen) und sie aß Dinner mit den Malfoys, was ihre Gedanken fast eindeutig preisgab.

Dann gab es da Daniel, der wegen irgendetwas sichtlich verwirrt war, obwohl er es gut versteckte. Er war definitiv noch nicht über Constantine hinweg, seit sie sich getrennt hatten. Seine Kommentare hatten offensichtlich immer einen leicht schnippischen Ton, was ihm einen kühlen Blick von ihr einbrachte. Eigentlich erinnerte er Lucas ein wenig an das, was er über die Malfoys gehört hatte... Er hatte definitiv ein aristokratisches Auftreten, war schnell aufgebracht, aber trotzdem gehörte er zu ihnen.

Constantine selbst war schön, lieblich und charmant. Sie hielt die Konversation am laufen und brachte unauffällig immer wieder Lucas mit ein, sodass er nicht außen vor gelassen wurde. Er benutzte sie um zu erkennen, ob seine Kommentare angebracht waren oder nicht. Er war so mit konzentrieren beschäftigt alles richtig zu machen und herauszufinden, worum es hier wirklich ging, dass er kaum Appetit hatte. Aber irgendwann war das Essen vorbei und sie gingen alle ins Arbeitszimmer. Lucas beschlich das Gefühl, dass der Höhepunkt erst noch kommen würde.

Er wurde jedoch überrascht. Die Formalität, die das Dinner begleitet haatte, verging sofort, als sie das Arbeitszimmer betraten und plötzlich wurde alles sehr viel entspannter. Erst dann bekam er den Mut zu fragen, warum er eigentlich hier war. Jegliche Konversationen kamen zum Stehen und Lucas beschlich das Gefühl, dass er es gerade besonders toll versaut hatte. Aber Amadeo lächelte, was Lucas dazu brachte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wollten wir mit Ihnen reden. An einem Ort, von dem wir wussten, dass wir nicht belauscht würden." Lucas' Alarmglocken begannen zu klingeln. Dinge, die nicht belauscht werden sollten, sollte man normalerweise auch nicht tun, soweit er wusste.

„Oh?" fragte er so neutral wie möglich. Constantine lächelte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Hogwarts-Schülerzahl überprüft?" fragte sie, während sie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa setzte. Daraufhin nickte er.

„Es ist beunruhigend."

„Das ist es." Ginny setzte sich in den Sessel ihnen gegenüber und Daniel und Amadeo übernahmen die übrigen beiden Stühle. „Es erinnert mit an mein viertes Jahr. Eine Menge Schüler kamen in dem Jahr nicht zurück." bemerkte Ginny.

„Das Jahr, in dem Voldemort wiederauferstand." schätzte Lucas. Sie nickte. „Aber Voldemort ist tot. Es gibt keine Bedrohung."

„Gibt es nicht?" fragte Daniel leise. Er saß entspannt in seinem Stuhl, die Beine vor ihm ausgestreckt. Es lag ein scharfer Blick in seinen Augen der Lucas' an einen Adler erinnerte: zielstrebig, fokussiert und sehr aufmerksam.

„Sie denken es gibt eine Bedrohung?" fragte Lucas. „Welche?"

„Harry." sagte Ginny. Lucas riss seinen Kopf so schnell herum, dass sein Genick fast knackste.

„Was?"

„Die Kinder die nicht in die Schule gehen gehören Familien an, die Harry zufolge eine Bedrohung darstellen." sagte Ginny. „Ein paar schafften es auf Schulen im Ausland, Beauxbatons, die American Acadamy, Schulen wie diese. Andere bekommen Privatunterricht."

„Was jedoch gegen das Gesetz ist." sagte Lucas. „Alle Elfjährigen, abgesehen von solchen, die sich in Situationen befinden, die ihnen den Zugang verwehren, müssen eine Schule der Magie besuchen."

„Wir denken, dass ist der Punkt." sagte Constantine einfühlsam. „Eine Menge der Familien sind solche, die Harry... der Bedrohung, des Betruges, Hintergehung, der Unterstützung der Dunklen Künste oder sogar Todesser zu sein beschuldigt."

„Sie denken, der Minister verwehrt es diesen Kindern nach Hogwarts zu gehen, um sie dazu zu bringen, eine Starftat zu vollziehen?" fragte Lucas skeptisch. „Das würde er nicht tun."

„Ich denke, das hat er, Lucas." sagte Ginny sanft. „Er ist... er ist nicht mehr der Mann, der einst Minister wurde."

„Sind sie das jemals?" fragte Lucas bedacht. „Sagen wir mal, das ist es wirklich, was da passiert. Was wollen Sie dagegen unternehmen? Und... warum interessiert sie das überhaupt?" Constantine lächelte zufrieden. Er stellte genau die richtigen Fragen.

„Es besorgt uns weil..." Amadeo hielt inne. „Constantine ist besorgt." antwortete er schließlich einfach. „So ist sie eben. Es ist Ginnys alte Schule und Ich finde es einfach besorgniserregend, dass da draußen vierundvierzig untrainierte Bälger mit Zauberstäben rumlaufen. Daniel interessiert das nicht."

„Das ist nicht wahr." rief Daniel aus. Lucas sah ihn an und er seufzte. „Mich interessiert es hauptsächlich, weil es Constantine besorgt und weil Amadeo recht hat. Außerdem... Sollte irgendjemand planen, irgendwelchen Ärger zu machen, kann er diese Kinder nehmen und sie zu Killern machen, ohne jemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, sie richtig zu trainieren."

„Also warum interessiert es Sie?" fragte Lucas, an Constantine gewandt. Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe.

„Ich versuche... Ich versuche, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen." sagte sie, und irgendwie klang dieses Klichée nicht zu kitchig. „Ich habe Macht, eine ziemliche Mange Geld und bin bekannter, als ich es jemals wollte. Außerdem habe ich den Antrieb."

„Ich habe von Ihren projekten gehört." sagte Lucas nickend. „Sie haben eine Menge gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Unglücklicherweise scheint es, als wäre meine Arbeit zu gut gewesen. Meine Leute in Afrika sind so gut ausgebildet, dass ich nur im Weg stehe. Ich habe ähnliche Probleme in Asien, obwohl die Häuser in manchen der kleineren Länder immer eine extra Hand gebrauchen können. Also dachte ich, ich fange hier etwas an... Außer, dass es außer Kontrolle zu geraten scheint... Ich hätte niemals vierundvierzig nicht-aufgenommene Kinder erwartet, die sonst nichts mit mir zu tun gehabt hätten. Ich arbeite normalerweise mit den Obdachlosen, denen, die Ärger mit Drogen oder Alkohol haben. Nicht mit solchen, die wollen aber dank des Ministeriums nicht können. Wenn ich ein Problem lösen will, muss ich auch das andere aus dem Weg schaffen. Daher mein Interesse."

Das war ein überzeugendes Argument. Lucas waren noch ein paar wesentlich schlimmere Dinge am Minsterium aufgefallen. Aber bis jetzt hatten sie seine Frage noch nicht völlständig beantwortet. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, jedoch schnitt ihm Daniel das Wort ab.

„Wir wollen Ihre Hilfe." sagte er. Lucas starrte ihn an und Daniel nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und atmete wieder aus. „Wir haben das Gefühl," fing er an, „dass der Minister vielleicht ein bisschen außer Kontrolle gerät. Er scheint unentschieden, manche seiner Entscheidungen sind sowieso nicht die besten, und diese Sache mit den Kindern ist einfach nur falsch. Wenn er nach einem Grund sucht, um ihre Eltern einzusperren, kann er sich auch mal die Hände dreckig machen und recherchieren, anstatt sie mit Manipulation ins Gefängnis zu bringen und ihren Kindern die Ausbildung zu verweigern." Lucas war von Daniels Ausbruch überrascht und sein Respekt ihm gegenüber stieg an. Er war einfacher zu durchschauen als Amadeo und schien einfacher die Wahrheit auszusprechen, ohne sie ihm zu versüßen.

„Also bitten Sie mich um was genau? Ich bin nahezu unbekannt im Ministerium, das müssen Sie doch wissen." bemerkte Lucas.

„Und hier kommen unsere beiden Ladies ins Spiel." sagte Amadeo mit einem Lächeln. „Mit ihrer Hilfe können wir ihnen eine gesellschaftliche Grundlage schaffen, die sie für ihren Aufstieg brauchen werden, ohne irgendjemandem auf die Füße zu treten."

„Was bringt Ihnen das" fragte Lucas ungläubig. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Potters Rückzug." sagte Daniel. Er hielt inne und schaute den jüngeren Mann an. Lucas kaufte ihnen das definitiv nicht ab und Daniel entschied, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Constantine würde ihn später dafür umbringen, soviel war klar. „Sehen Sie es mal so," fing er an, „Wir wollen ihn weg haben. Constantine weil sie niemanden an der Macht sehen kann, der kleinen Kätzchen nicht von hohen Bäumen runter hilft, ich weil ich ihn nicht leiden kann, Amadeo wahrscheinlich aus dem selben Grund und Ginny weil er sie belogen, betrogen und beinahe umgebracht hätte. Wir wollen ihn weg haben und wir benutzen Sie als Werkzeug dazu."

„Daniel!" rief Constantine aus. Er ignorierte sie.

„Lucas, wir brauchen sie. Im Gegenzug erhalten sie den sozialen Status, den sie sonst nie bekommen würden, ohne ihre so wichtigen Werte zu verlieren. Wir werden ihn los, alle sind glücklich."

„Wer soll ihn denn ersetzen?" fragte Lucas. Sie schauten ihn an. „Oh nein!" er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ich!"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Constantine, verärgert dass Daniel ein so auf seinen Schultern abgeladen hatte. „Ich habe Ihre Arbeit gelesen, Sie sind talentiert. Sie haben starke Werte und sie scheinen nicht der Typ zu sein, schnell korrup zu werden. Und Sie regieren ja nicht alleine. Sie haben den Gerichtshof, der hilft. Harry regiert, weil er gewählt wurde, nicht, weil es so sein muss."

„Ich kann das nicht." Lucas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben es nie versucht." gab sie zurück. Das ließ ihn verstzmmen, dazu hatte er keine Antwort.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken." beschloss er. „Aber... gibt es da noch etwas anderes? Sie haben gesagt, hier gut es um Hogwarts, tut es aber nicht. Worum geht es noch?" Sie tauschten untereinander Blicke aus, unsicher, ob sie es ihm erzählen sollten. „Ich werde das hier nicht mit hinter meinem Rücken zusammengebundenen Händen durchziehen. Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht."

„Es ist mein anderer Grund für all das hier." antwortete Constantine schließlich. „Kennen sie sich mit dem Granger-Fall aus?" Lucas nickte, wer tat das nicht? „Naja, also ich glaube nicht, dass sie Hochverrat begangen hat. Dafür war sie nicht der Typ und Harry war ihr bester Freund."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich habe schon ein paar mal getroffen." Und Ginny kannste sie persönlich." Ginny nickte. „Ich... hier." Sie reichte Lucas einen einfachen Helfter und er schaute darauf. „Es ist eine Akte über sie. Harrys Akte."

„Sie haben sie gestöhlen?" fragte er entgeistert.

„Ich habe sie kopiert." antwortete sie. „Lesen Sie sie einfach." Sie saßen, eingehüllt in Stille, während Lucas sie durchblätterte. Es schien komisch... Hermione Granger, beste in jedem Kurs, den sie belegte, Heldin des Dunklen Krieges, Retter der Menschheit. Bekannt für ihre Selbstlosigkeit, während sie andere rettete und außerdem gab es ein paar akademische Grade, die sie abgeschlossen hatte. Wie es schien war Granger klug, talentiert und wahrscheinlich würde Hochverrat ihr niemals in den Kopf kommen. Und dann sah er das Band.

„Was ist das?" er hielt es hoch.

„Es ist die Aufzeichnung einer Prophezeiung aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Die Beschreibung ist dahinter." Lucas nickte und überflog die Beschreibung, unsicher, ob er das, was er las, glauben sollte oder nicht. Wenn es wahr wäre, schien es, als ob der Minister irgendwie weniger rational wäre, als er die Leute glauben ließ. Der einzige Beweis des Hochverrates hier war eine Prophezeiung, was bedeutete, dass er sie für etwas einsperren wollte, das noch nicht einmal passiert war. Er drehte die Seite herum und fand den Tötungsbefehl.

„Er wollte sie umbrinbgen lassen?!" rief Lucas aus. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel?"

„Wie wir schon sagten, wir sind nicht sicher, ob er... Es ist nicht richtig." beendete Ginny lahm, nicht fähig, sich das richtige Wort einfallen zu lassen.

„Also ist sie tot?"

„Sie wird vermisst." korrigierte Constantine. „Genau wie Draco Malfoy."

„Ich dachte, das wäre ein anderer Fall." sagte Lucas verwirrt, Amadeo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draco wurde des Verrats beschuldigt. Er hat sie eine Weile versteckt, bis jemand es herausfand. Als das Ministerium anfing, seinen Besitz nach ihr abzusuchen, verschwand er ebenfalls."

„Also sind sie zusammen." schloss Lucas ab. Constantine zuckte die Schultern.

„Das weiß keiner. Aber... es ist etwas, das ich gerne richtigstellen würde."

„Granger ist talentiert. Wenn irgendjemand diesen Schlamassel beenden kann, dann sie." kommentierte Daniel.

„Sie kennen sie?" fragte Lucas und schaute auf.

„Vorher. Wir haben kurzzeitig zusammen gearbeitet."

„Sie sagen immer wieder 'vorher'." sagte Lucas, schloss die Akte und schaute sie an. „Sagen sie das, weil es wahr ist oder um nicht zu sagen dass es sie selbst auch des Hochverrats beschuldigen würde?"

„Wir kannten sie, bevor sie beschuldigt wurde." sagte Ginny. „Und wir haben sie seitdem nicht gesehen." Lucas nickte, sich mit der Antwort zufrieden gebend weil er wusste, dass er heute nichts anderes aus ihnen heraus bekommen würde.

„Also ist es das, was sie von mir wollen... weil sich die fehlenden Kinder nach Hogwarts schicken und Granger und Malfoy entlasten wollen." er nickte. „Was darin endet, dass ich Minister werde... Wie?"

„Wir brauchen jemaden." sagte Amadeo. „Wir können Potter nicht alleine loswerden, denn es würde keine Unterstützung für ein privates Anstreben der Macht geben."

„Und Sie sagen, es gibt Unterstützung?"

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie wir, dass es genug reiche, einflussreiche Leute gibt, die jeden unterstützen würden, der sie unterstützen würde." antwortete Amadeo. „Also ja, die gibt es. Für Sie, sofern sie sich entschließen, sie anzunehmen. Aber natürlich ist es ihre Entscheidung. Es ist nichts, in das man ohne darüber nachzudenken einwilligen sollte."

„Nein." stimmte Lucas zu.

„Gehen sie nach Hause, denken Sie darüber nach." fuhr Amadeo fort. „Sollten sie sich entscheiden, dass Sie das durchziehen wollen, dass Sie uns helfen wollen, dann kommen Sie zurück. Sollten Sie sich dagegen entscheiden, dann werden wir nicht mehr versuchen, Sie da mit reinzuziehen, jedoch müssen wir sie bitten, mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen." Lucas nickte; das machte alles Sinn.

„Wissen Sie," sagte er nachdenklich, „Sie sind überhaupt nicht, wie ich Sie mir vorgestellt hatte."

Daniel schnaufte verächtlich.

&


	10. Chapter 9

Carina Goyle musste erst noch gesellschaftlich bekannt gemacht werden. Natürlich wurde sie immer zu den besten Parties eingeladen, trug die besten Kleider und hatte ein paar Kontakte zu den Besten. Das Ding war, dass sie wegen ihres Namens eingeladen wurde, die Kleider trug, weil sie das Geld hatte und wegen der Kontake... naja, Constantine DeVere war einer der besten Kontakte, die ein Mädchen haben konnte.

Aber das alles bedeutete gar nichts solange sie nicht ein Teil davon war. Hinter jeder verschlossenen Tür und jedem zugezogenem Vorhang lag ein Geheimnis, ein Plan, eine Intrige, in dem es um Machtspiele in der Gesellschaft ging. Carina wusste das aber bisher war sie noch kein Teil davon. Momentan würde noch niemand bemerken, wenn sie verschwand. Wenn sie jedoch ein Teil von etwas wurde... Das wäre anders.

Und wenn man in einem Raum voller reicher, gutaussehender Frauen war, war es wichtig, aus besseren Gründen anders zu sein als einem Ring am Finger, egal, was Pansy Parkinson sagte.

Aus diesem Grund zögerte Carina auch kaum, als Constantine sie zur Seite nahm und sie um einen persönlichen Gefallen bat. Als Constantine besagten Gefallen beschrieb, kreuzte Carina die Finger, hoffte er sah gut aus und sagte ja. Sie wurde mit einem von Constantines blendenden Lächeln belohnt und sie hoffte, dass sie jetzt dazu gehörte. Constantine machte niemals nur halbe sie also einen gesellschaftlich unbegabten Politiker auf die Bildfläche brachte, hatte sie einen verdammt guten Grund dazu, besonders, wenn sie es auf dem Weihnachtsball tun wollte, wo jeder sie sehen konnte und wusste, dass Constantine verantwortlich war. Und jetzt war auch Carina ein Teil davon.

Sie war seit ihrem Debutantinnenball nicht mehr so aufgeregt gewesen.

Sie war in Constantines Wohnung eingeladen worden, um sich fertig zu machen, als wären sie wirkliche Freunde und Carina hatte natürlich sofort eingewilligt. Ihre Begeisterung für die ältere Frau war schnell in Bewunderung übergegangen, jedoch versteckte sie es gut. Wenn sie wollte, dass Constantine ihr Weg in die eher hintergründliche gesellschaftliche Welt wurde, dann musste sie beweisen, dass sie das hier konnte.

„Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?" fragte Carina. Constantine sah sie durch den Spiegel, vor dem sie stand und in einer Schatulle mit extrem teuren Schmuck wühlte, an.

„Natürlich."

„Warum Lucas?" Constantine drehte sich langsam um und schaute sie an und Carina war besorgt, dass sie vielleicht einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Constantine vorsichtig.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass sie mich als seine Begleiterin ausgesucht haben... aber warum genau er? Warum nicht dieser leicht eigenartige Mann der in der Abteilung für Muggle-Beziehungen arbeitet?" Constantine hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe ein paar Recherchen durchgeführt. Ich war neugierig, ich hoffe, das macht Ihnen nichts aus."

„Nein, nein." sagte Constantine. „Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich zufrieden. Sie sind manchmal sehr schüchtern Carina. Das macht es manchmal schwer, herauszufinden, ob Sie wirklich mit den Spielen, die wir spielen, klarkommen."

„Kann ich." sagte Carina selbstsicher, Constantine nickte und hob die Hände zu ihrem Ohr um einen grünen Ohrring daran zu befestigen.

„Das glaube ich. Und ich bin froh, dass sie Recherchen über ihn angestellt haben. Das zeigt sowohl Initiativem als auch ein Vertrauensleck."

„Ich vertraue Ihnen!" gab Carina sofort zurück. Constantine lächelte nicht.

„Darf ich Sie dutzen?" fragte Constantine, woraufhin Carina nickte. „Gut, Constantine." „Carina." sagten sie und schüttelten die Hände. „Du solltest mir aber nicht vertrauen. Jeder hat Geheimnisse, Carina, sogar ich. Und in deiner Welt, deiner Gesellschaft, solltest du einmal zu sehr vertrauen, nutzt das vielleicht einmal jemand aus. Behalte deine Geheimnisse für dich, Carina, und dein Vertrauen noch mehr."

„Das ist aber eine traurige Sichtweise."

„Aber eine sichere." Bemerkte Constantine. Carina beobachtete sie genau.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie. „Du scheinst irgendwie nicht..."

„Aufgeregt?" Bin ich nicht, wirklich. Ich habe das hier schon tausend mal gemacht." Constantine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es macht Spaß, wenn man einmal anfängt, aber ich denke, ich mache sowas schon zu lange. Vielleicht ziehe ich mich bald irgendwohin zurück. Vielleicht nach Asien..."

„Du hast da Projekte." sagte Carina verstehend. „Du wirst hier vermisst werden."

„Von süßen, wunderschönen Mädchen wie dir?" Constantine lächelte. „Nein. Wenn du erstmal mit ihm Spiel bist, wirst du mehr verstehen. Wo wir gerade davon reden, gab es etwas, dass du über Lucas wissen wolltest?"

„Warum er? Was interessiert dich an ihm?" fragte sie Constantine, woraufhin diese lächelte.

„Du hast unsere Politiker gesehen. Sie sind Lügner und Showmenschen. Sie denken nur an ihren eigenen Geldbeutel. Lucas ist da anders. Ich denke, wenn wir auf der richtigen Grundlage anfangen, könnte er wirklich erfolgreich sein."

„Ist er ein Reinblüter?" fragte Carina. Constantine verengte die Augen und schaute sie nachdenklich an.

„Ist er. Obwohl es nichts bedeuten sollte." Carina schüttelte den Kopf, sich gedanklich dagegen schlagend. Sowas dummes konnte auch nur sie sagen.

„Natürlich. Es kam mir nur gerade irgendwie in den Kopf." Sie versuchte, die Entschuldigung in ihren Worten mitklingen zu lassen, ohne es zu übertreiben.

„Ein reinblütiger Ehemann für eine reinblütige Frau. Das habe ich selbst schon gehört. Er hat Potential, unsere Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, Carina. Aber ich brauche dich, um ihm zu helfen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht tut er für dich auch großartige Dinge. Aber in der Zwischenzeit bitte ich dich, das als einen Gefallen für mich zu tun."

„Natürlich, das tue ich gerne." Carina lächelte. Constantine gab die Geste zurück und nahm sich ihren Mantel.

„Gut. Wollen wir?" Carina nickte und die beiden apparierten zum Manor.

Ginny war schon da und trank Wein, während sie auf sie wartete. Sie trug ein goldenes, figurbetontes Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte und ihre Haare wie Flammen erschienen ließ. Sie lächelte sie an, als sie auftauchten.

„Ihr seit zu spät." kommentierte sie. „Die Jungs warten schon auf euch." Constantine und Carina ließen ihre Mäntel fallen, die verschwanden, bevor sie den Boden berührten. Ginny lächelte. „Wunderschön. Obwohl ich annehme, die Kleider sind wohl für die Jungs." Sie nickte und drehte sich um, den Weg weisend, Constantine und Carina hinter ihr.

Die Männer diskutierten die Verspätung der Frauen, mit Ausnahme der wirklich atemberaubenden Miss Weasley, als die Tür sich öffnete und ihre fehlenden beiden Begleitungen einließ. Im Zimmer wurde es still und Constantine und Carina gratulierten sich selbst für die gute Arbeit.

„Wow." bekam Lucas schließlich heraus. Carina lachte und trat vor. Die blaue Seide ihres königlichen Kleides berührte dabei nur leicht den Boden.

„Ich bin Carina."

„Lucas." Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Rücken. „Ich fühle mich geehrt." Und so hörte er sich auch an. Seine Mannieren nicht vergessend stand auch Daniel auf und ging rüber zu Constantine, die ein waldgrünes Neckholder-Kleid trug.

„Siehst du das, Daniel?" kommentierte sie und schaute ihn an. „So muss eine Frau begrüßt werden. Mit Bewunderung." Daniel lächelte, küsste ihre Wange und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Du beeindruckst mich ständig, Schönheit." flüsterte er. Constantine zitterte unbewusst. Sie fühlte den Hauch seines Lachens auf ihrer Wange und trat zurück.

„Du denkst, du bist so talentiert." sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln und kreuzte die Arme. Das brachte jedoch ihr Dekoltée zur Geltung und Daniels Augen wurden automatisch davon angezogen. „Und ganz nebenbei, mein Gesicht liegt über meinen Schultern." Sein Blick schoss sofort nach oben, um dort ihre lachenden Augen zu sehen. Er starrte böse zurück.

„Wenn dann jeder damit fertig ist, sich gegenseitig zu schmeicheln..." sagte Amadeo kühl. Die zwei Paare schauten zu ihm und Ginny, die dicht an seiner Seite stand. Sie waren ein wirklich gutaussehendes Paar. „... könnten wir dann gehen. Wir sind sowieso schon spät dran."

„Zu früh zu kommen scheint, als hätten wir es nötig." gab Cosntantine zurück. „Und da wir uns 'herablassen', diese Party mit unserer Anwesenheit zu beehren, sollten wir nicht zu dankbar für die Einladung aussehen." Carina lächelte und nahm Lucas Arm.

„Ich würde mich gerne schon im Voraus für alles entschuldigen, was ich eventuell tun oder sagen werde, dass mich oder uns beide blamieren könnte." flüsterte Lucas in ihr Ohr. „Das sind nicht meine normalen gesellschaftlichen Kreise."

„Ich passe auf dich auf." antwortete sie und festigte sanft den Griff um seinen Arm. „Mach mir einfach alles nach."

„Fertig?" Daniel schaute sich um und sah alle warten. „Lasst uns gehen."

&

Die drei Paare standen hinter der Tür und warteten darauf, dass sie angekündigt wurden. Carina beschrieb Lucas leise die Formalitäten der ganzen Sache, welche er albern fand.

„Lord Malfoy und Ginny werden als erstes angekündigt, weil er einen Titel hat." flüsterte sie. „Dann Constantine und Daniel und dann wir. Wir sind die letzten, da uns noch keiner kennt."

„Aber du warst doch schon oft bei solchen Festivitäten." argumentierte Lucas leise.

„Aber ich bin nicht verheiratet. Solange ich nicht irgendetwas wirklich faszinierendes tue, zum Beispiel am Arm eines völlig Fremden auftauchen, kennt noch nicht einmal jemand meinen Namen."

„Schande." lächelte Lucas. „Es ist ein wirklich schöner Name. Also das ist der Vorteil, den du daraus ziehst, Bekanntheit?"

„Hauptsächlich. Außerdem ist es ein kleiner Skandal, was ich toll finde. Und Constantine hat mich darum gebeten."

„Achso, ihr Wort zählt also?" Lucas hatte schon bemerkt, dass alle von Constantines Freunden und selbst Leute wie er, die sie kaum kannten, ihr nach der Nase tanzten. Sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken und schien es niemals mit Absicht zu tun. Worum es auch immer in diesem Spiel ging, das die Leute der High Society spielten, sie spielte es extrem gut.

„Sie war sehr gut zu mir."

„Trotzdem hättest du sie doch sicher nicht gebraucht." Lucas war verwirrt. „Du hast einen Namen, damit einen Status, Geld..."

„Ein Name ist nicht alles. Um es wirklich zu schaffen, musst du einzigartig sein. Dieser Raum wird voll von schönen, reichen und namenhaften Frauen sein. Um hervorzustechen musst du besonders sein. Du wirst sofort die Mädchen und Frauen erkennen, die das nicht wissen."

„Werde ich das?"

„Sie suchen ständig nach Aufmerksamkeit. Glaub mir, das wirst du. Still jetzt."

„Carina Goyle und Begleiter, Lucas Weatherly." sagte der Mann an der Tür. Sie traten anmutig durch die Tür und gingen die Treppen hinunter. Lucas erkannte sofort diejenigen, von denen sie gesprochen hatte.

„Wow, du hattest Recht." flüsterte er. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und kicherte. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und werde niemals so wie die, Carina." warnte er sie. Sie sah ihn mit einem dümmlichen Gesicht an, das ihn dazu brachte, ihr eine Ohrfeige geben zu wollen, aber der Blick in ihren Augen sah weitaus cleverer aus.

„Schh. Ich arbeite." zischte sie ihm zu. Sie lächelte, nickte und grüßte weiter und Lucas hatte schon keine Lust mehr.

„Na, das war doch mal interessant." sagte Constantine mit einem schiefen Lächeln während sie an ihrem Champagner nippte.

„Er ist grün geworden." sagte Amadeo. „Ich dachte immer, man sagt das nur so, aber er ist wirklich grün geworden."

„Ich war eigentlich ziemlich überrascht." Ginny starrte Daniel böse an, der ihr aber nur zulächelte. „Nicht, weil er eifersüchtig auf Amadeo war, Ginny. Ich glaube wir wissen alle, dass du heute die beeindruckenste Frau in diesem Raum bist und es würde mich wirklich beunruhigen, wenn Potter _nicht _eifersüchtig wäre. Obwohl das meine alte Theorie bestätigen würde, nämlich, dass er nun doch schwul ist. Aber ich war überrascht, dass er es gezeigt hat. Immerhin ist er Politiker."

„Da kommen Carina und Lucas." sagte Ginny, die das Paar bemerkte und subtil das Thema wechselte. „Er schlägt sich wacker, oder?"

Daniel ergab sich schließlich des Todesblicke der Frau an seinem Arm. Er lächelte und neigte ihr den Kopf zu.

„Eifersüchtig, Kleines?"

„Auf dich? Niemals." gab sie bissig zurück, ihre Zähne verdächtig nah an seinem Hals. Es sah aus wie Liebesgeflüster aber Daniel war sich wohl bewusst, dass sie nicht in romantischer Stimmung war, ihre Nägel, die sich in seinem Arm gruben, bestätigten das.

„Entspann dich, Schönheit." sagte er sanft. „Du wirst mir vergeben, sie wird mich im Schlaf erdrosseln."

„Und ich etwa nicht?" fragte Constantine, woraufhin Daniel den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oh doch, das wirst du. Aber vorher haben wir fantastischen Sex und ich würde es bevorzugen, mit einem Lächeln da raus zu gehen." Constantine stierte ihn an und er lächelte und küsste ihre Schläfe. „Lächeln Schönheit."

„Manchmal hasse ich dich." brachte sie heraus. Daniel nickte.

„Kopf hoch." antwortete er. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Weasley kommt rüber, um seiner Schwester hallo zu sagen." Constantine zog sich augenblicklich zurück, sah aber, dass Ginny ihn schon bemerkt hatte. Ihre Hand schloss sich ein wenig enger im Amadeos Arm und er zog sie ein klein wenig näher zu sich. Constantine beruhigte sich, sie wusste, Amadeo konnte und würde auf Ginny aufpassen.

„Ginny!" Ron grinste, während er näher kam. Er sah ihre Begleitung und runzelte die Stirn, aber es ließ ihn nur stocken, nicht anhalten. „Wo warst du?"

„Weg." sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ron, das sind Carina und Lucas." Er lächelte ihnen zu, seine Augen ruhten jedoch auf seiner jüngeren Schwester.

„Schön, Sie kennenzulernen. Wo warst du?" zischte er ihr zu und nahm ihren Arm. Sie zog ihn augenblicklich zurück. „Gin, du heiratest ihn in drei Wochen. Wir sind auf der Suche nach dir fast verrückt geworden!"

„Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten." sagte Ginny leise. „Egal, was er gesagt hat, ich habe keine einfache Auszeit genommen, Ron. Ich bin gegangen, weil er mein zu Hause zerstört und mich bedroht hat. Ich bin erst seit Kurzem zurück."

„Was?" fragte Ron, nicht imstande zu glauben, dass sein Freund zu so etwas fähig war. „Gin, du musst da etwas missverstanden haben."

„Da gab es nichts, was man missverstehen konnte." sagte Constantine sanft.

„Das hier geht Sie nichts an." gab er bissig zurück.

„Sie ist zu mir gekommen." sagte Constantine. „Anschließend. Sie kam zu mir nach Afrika, weil England nicht mehr sicher war."

„Ich kann so nicht leben." sagte Ginny. „Und diese Lebensweise werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht heiraten."

„Gin, komm schon."

„Nein Ron." Ginny trat einen Schritt zurück, an Amadeo heran. Ron verstand die Botschaft.

„Du bist jetzt also mit ihm zusammen? Einem Malfoy?"

„Genug!" Constantine trat vor, eine Hand auf Rons Brust. „Sie ist Ihre Schwester, Ron." sagte sie leise. „Sie müssen sie in ihren Handlungen unterstützen, sie bleibt sich selbst treu."

„Ich nehme an, das war Ihre Idee? Sie haben Harry nie gemocht."

„Was hat Sie zu diesem Glauben gebracht?" fragte Constantine sanft. „Ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit ihn zu mögen oder nicht. Wie auch immer, jeder Mann, der eine Frau dazu bringt, das Land zu verlassen, wird so manche Frage beantworten müssen."

„Das hat er nicht."

„Das hat er." antwortete Constantine. „Aber dies ist weder die Zeit, noch der Ort, um so etwas zu besprechen." Ron sah sich um, und bemerkte, dass sie schon viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatten.

„Nein." stimmte er zu und Constantine dankte dem Takt, den er sich kürzlich angeeignet hatte. „Ich will später eine Erklärung, Ginny."

„Frag Harry." antwortete seine Schwester. „Und dann kannst du mir erzählen, was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hat." Ron stand geschockt von ihrem Ton da, bis er sich besinnte und davonging. Ginny atmete hörbar aus.

„Das war eigenartig."

„Wir haben doch nichts anderes erwartet." bemerkte Constantine. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." sagte Ginny. „Er wird nichts versuchen, solange ich mit euch zusammen bin, und das bin ich fast immer." Constantine nickte.

„Gut. Wenn das so ist, Daniel, ich will tanzen." Daniel rollte die Augen, führte sie aber auf die Tanzfläche, die anderen hinter sich lassend.

„Denkst du, es geht ihr gut?" fragte er sie, während sie über die Tanzfläche schwebten.

„Amadeo wird auf sie aufpassen." sagte Constantine überzeugt. „Was denkst du wegen Lucas?"

„Carina hat ihn um ihren manikürten kleinen Finger gewickelt, ihm geht's gut." Daniel nickte und Constantine lächelte und gab sich dem Tanz hin. Daniel war ein exzellenter Partner. Alles, was sie machen musste, war, ihn führen zu lassen und ihr Teil war erledigt. „Wie geht's dir?"

Seine Frage überraschte sie und sie sah mit einem Stirnzunzeln zu ihm hinauf. Diese Augen, die ihr so bekannt vorkamen, die falsche Farbe, jedoch trotzdem voll von den selben Emotionen, die auch immer Dracos erfüllt hatten, schauten auf sie hinab und untersuchten ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie. „Mir geht's gut."

„Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt." flüsterte er. „Und wir kommen dem Höhepunkt langsam näher."

„Wir sind aber noch nicht da. Wir haben immer noch jede Menge Arbeit vor uns." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Nicht so eilig."

„Ich will wieder zurück zu dem, wie es vorher war." sagte Daniel. Constantine wusste sofort, was er meinte und sie traf seinen Blick.

„Das können wir nicht, Daniel." sagte sie einfühlsam. „Keiner von uns beiden ist noch dieselbe Person." Er lächelte ergeben und verbeugte sich leicht, als der Tanz vorbei war. Constantine lächelte und überflog den Raum auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden. Sie entdeckte Carina und Lucas am Buffet, während sie sich mit ihrem Bruder Gregory und ein paar andere der Slytherin-Gruppe, die sie noch aus Hogwartstagen kannte, unterhielten und entschied nach einem Moment, dass Lucas in guten Händen war. Es schien, als hätten sie sich richtig entschieden, diese beiden bekannt zu machen, beide schienen von dem jeweils anderen schon sehr angetan zu sein.

Constantines Blick schweifte weiter auf der Suche nach Ginnys Haar, das von dem Gold ihres Kleides noch betont wurde und entdeckte sie schließlich am Getränketisch, Amadeo nirgends zu sehen.

„Wo ist Amadeo?" fragte Constantine leise, nahm Daniels Hand und führte ihn in Richtung des Getränketisches.

„Wahrscheinlich irgendwo unterwegs und unterhält sich über unseren neuen Freund." antwortete Daniel, während sein Blick auf Ginny fiel. „Obwohl er sie lieber nicht allein hätte lassen sollen."

„Das ist es, was mich besorgt." Cosntantine beschleunigte ihren Gang leicht, aber nicht so sehr, das sie hektisch aussah. Trotzdem wurde sie noch von manchen Leuten aufgehalten, die hallo sagen und ihr Komplimente für das Kleid machen wollten.

„Potter ist auf dem Weg zu ihr." flüsterte Daniel in Constantines Ohr, während sie lächelte und Smalltalk mit einer der Ministeriumsfrauen führte.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Constantine lächelte und ging weg, Daniel ihr auf den Fersen, aber sie schafften es nicht rechtzeitig.

„Ginny, kann ich dich sprechen?" fragte Harry. „Unter vier Augen?" Ginny war blass und der Champagner in ihrer Hand schlug leichte Wellen.

„Ginny, ich liebe dein Kleid." Constantine lächelte, als sie sich näherten. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um, extrem genervt. Ginny schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln, eine Spur Erleichterung darin.

„Danke." lächelte Ginny und der Champagner beruhigte sich etwas in ihrem Glas.

„Harry." Daniel lächelte. „Gefällt dir die Party?"

„Mm." Harry antowortete nicht, sein Blick wanderte über Constantine. Daniel verkniff sich den Drang, ihn zu schlagen. „Constantine, Sie sehen gut aus."

„Danke." Constantine lächelte kühl, ein Hauch von etwas in ihrer Stimme. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich wollte gerade Ginny sprechen." er zuckte die Achseln. „Könnten Sie uns ein paar Minuten geben?"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe gerade eine alte Freundin entdeckt, die Ginny einfach kennenlernen muss." Constantine lächelte, nahm Ginnys Hand und zog sie leicht weg. „Ein anderes mal." Constatine schwebte davon, dicht gefolgt von Ginny.

„Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut." bemerkte Harry. Daniel lächelte.

„Was denn? Deinen Gesprächspartner dir direkt vor der Nase wegnehmen und dich wie Dreck behandeln?" Harry verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und sah ihn an, woraufhin Daniel den Kopf schüttelte. „Du bist nicht der Einzige. Constantine kann leicht... schwierig sein."

„Du bist wieder mit ihr zusammen, wie ich sehe." sagte Harry direkt. Daniel rollte die Augen.

„Sie hätte mich genauso gut als ihre Begleitung bestellen können." Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du kennst Constantine, am Ende bekommt sie immer, was sie will."

„Du siehst nicht aus, als würde es dich stören." sagte Harry flach. Daniel hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sie ist Constantine DeVere, Harry. Sie an meinem Arm zu haben, sagt viel über mich aus. Und du bist vielleicht Minister, aber manche von uns müssen für ihren Lohn auch noch arbeiten." Harry nickte.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich im Architekturgeschäft?"

„Ich bin der Überflieger." sagte Daniel mit einem Grinsen. Harry lachte.

&

Daniel schaute auf Constantine hinunter, sie, fest schlafend, an ihn gelehnt in der Kutsche saß. Amadeo und Ginny saßen ihm gegenüber, Ginny kopf auf Amadeos Schulter. Daniel schaute auf, um festzustellen, dass er von dem Paar beobachtet wurde.

„Der Ball verlief gut." bemerkte er. Amadeo nickte.

„Lucas hat sich gut geschlagen. Und Carina war die perfekte Begleitung." stimmte Amadeo zu.

„Allerdings hat Harry versucht, mit mir zu reden." beschwerte sich Ginny leise.

„Sorge dich nicht um ihn." sagte Amadeo sanft. Sie nickte und Daniel versteckte ein kleines Lächeln, indem er sein Gesicht in Constantines Haaren vergrub. Ein paar Minuten später kam die Kutsche vor Malfoy Manor zum stehen. Ginny und Amadeo verließen sie zuerst und Daniel nahm Constantine vorsichtig in seine Arme, bevor er das Gefährt verließ und ihnen ins Haus folgte. Sie murmelte etwas im Schlaf und er drehte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust, während eine Hand darauf ruhte. Er lächelte auf sie hinab und schubste die Tür mit seiner Hüfte auf. Er legte sie sanft auf das Bett und starrte eine Sekunde auf sie hinab. Constantine war eine atemberaubende Frau, das stimmte. Aber wenn sie schlief, konnte man eher Hermione in ihr erkennen, und sie war es, die Draco bevorzugte. Daniel lächelte, benutzte Magie um ihre Kleidung in Nachtbekleidung zu verwandeln und kletterte hinter ihr ins Bett, nur für einen Moment.

Aber er schlief ein.

&


	11. Chapter 10

Constantine wachte schlagartig mitten in der Nacht auf, verwirrt und mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch nach einer Toilette. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, war, wie sie in der Kutsche auf dem Weg nach Hause von dem Weihnachtsball saß und sie gerade Lucas und Carina abgeladen hatten. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein.

Na das erklärte jedenfalls, wo sie war. Jetzt hatten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie erkannte ihr Zimmer in Malfoy Manor. Und da kam auch schon der altbekannte Stich von Traurigkeit, wie jedes mal, wenn sie hier war; sie vermisste die Zeit, die sie hier verbracht hatte, sich vor Harry und Ron versteckte. Sie vermisste Draco.

Wo sie gerade daran dachte... Für sie gab es keinerlei Zweifel, wer der Mann hinter ihr war. Wahrscheinlich hätte Daniel jeden Mann, der bei ihr landen wollte, sofort mit eigenen Händen umgebracht. Süß und irgendwie heldenhaft. Aber auch unangebracht. Die unausweichliche Anziehung einer Frau auf einen Mann war eine der stärksten Waffen des zerbrechlicheren Geschlechts und es half nicht, wenn der Mann, gegen den sie die Waffe einsetzte, bereits von dem Mann beeinflusst wurde, der diese Waffe schon kannte und sich nicht darum scherte. Sie seufzte, ihre Blase signalisierte noch einmal, dass ein Toilettengang sowohl unausweichlich, als auch dringend war. Sie löste vorsichtig Daniels Arme, stand aus dem Bett auf und ging zur Toilette, als er seufzte und sich im Schlaf drehte.

Als sie zurückkam, schlief er immernoch und sie stand da und beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Das Mondlicht spielte über sein Gesicht, als die Vorhänge sich in einem kaum dagewesenen Luftzug bewegten.

„Kommst du irgendwann zurück ins Bett oder willst du mich weiter anstarren?" fragte er leise, ohne auch nur die Augen zu öfnnen. Constantine war nicht so sehr überrascht, dass er wach war... als Draco hat ihn immer die kleinste Bewegung im Bett aufgeweckt. Sie lächelte und ging zurück in das warme Bett, schlüpfte unter die Decken und ließ sich gegen ihn ziehen, sie mit der Wärme seines Körpers einhüllend. Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen.

„Ich will dich zurück." flüsterte er in die Stille hinein. Sie rutschte noch enger an ihn ran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ich war niemals weg." antwortete sie ruhig und atmete tief ein.

„Afrika."

Dazu hatte sie keine Antwort, also legte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter, zog die Decke höher, bis zu ihrem Kinn und entspannte sich.

„Verlass mich bitte nie wieder." sprach er weiter.

„Du hast mich nicht verloren." antwortete sie. „Ich war nur wütend."

„Ich liebe dich. Und ich hab dich vermisst und ich wollte nicht meilenweit weg sein, an dich denkend, wenn ich doch hier bei dir sein konnte." Sie lächelte und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen runter.

„Ich wünschte nur, du hättest es mir erzählt. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich etwas für Daniel empfand, ohne es zu wollen... Ich habe dich vermisst und dich überall gesucht, aber Daniel... Du kannst nicht aufhören, du zu sein, egal, wie du aussiehst."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich wegschickst." sagte er, während seine Finger unter der Decke an ihren Seiten hoch und runter glitten. „In jedem Moment, den ich mit dir verbracht habe, wollte ich es dir sagen, weil ich wusste, wie zerrissen du dich gefühlt hast." Constantine öffnete ihre Augen und schaute auf. Er lächelte zu ihr hinunter, seine Augen schwarze Seen in seinem von Schatten umspielten Gesicht. „Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen, und wie du manchmal wach gelegen hast, um mir beim Schlafen zu zusehen."

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht schläfst." murmelte sie und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Wäre ich Draco gewesen, hättest du das." antwortete er und küsste ihre Schulter. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Noch etwas?" fragte sie schlaftrunken. Sie war so gut wie eingeschlafen und seine Stimme zog sie immer wieder aus dem Traumland zurück. Er lächelte schief.

„Du und Tom. Tom in Afrika."

„Er mochte mich." stimmte sie zu. Daniel rollte die Augen.

„Und?"

„Nichts."

„Nichts ist passiert?" fragte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und mormelte leise etwas vor sich hin, während sie sich näher an ihn ran kuschelte.

„Nein. Müde." beschwerte sie sich. Er wartete eine Minute.

„Constantine?" Keine Antwort. „Hermione?"

Nichts. Sie war eingeschlafen. Er seufzte und erlaubte sich, das selbe tun.

Stups.

Stups.

Stups.

Stups stups.

Stups.

Stups stups stups.

„Wehe die Welt geht nicht unter." murmelte Daniel. Constantine starrte ihn böse an und stupste ihn erneut. Er seufzte und drehte sich um. Sie piekte härter zu. „Was, Constantine? Wenn du Kaffee willst, dann steh auf und mach dir welchen."

„Ich weiß, was du getan hast, als ich versucht habe zu schlafen." sagte sie düster. Er rollte sich wieder rum und öffnete die Augen, um sie anzusehen. Sie sah morgens perfekt aus, besonders heute, als ihre Augen mit Erkenntnis leuchteten und ihr die Haare frei über die Schultern fielen. Er konnte nicht anders: er lächelte.

„Das ist nicht lustig."

„Du siehst toll aus." sagte er, hob die Hand, die ihn geweckt hatte und brachte sie an seine Lippen. Sie zog sie ruckartig zurück und starrte ihn weiterhin böse an.

„Lenk nicht ab! Ich weiß, was du letzte Nacht gemacht hast!"

„Und was genau ist das, meine Lotusblüte?" fragte er mit einem Gähnen. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten noch heller und auf ihren Wangen entstand eine leichte Röte. Er regte sie auf und das wusste er. Aber es machte soviel Spaß, sie zu ärgern, und so beeindruckend, dass er es schaffte, dass er dachte, es war das Risiko von körperlichen Verletzungen wert.

„Du... aah!" sie verengte sie Augen und schnaufte, drehte sich um und glitt aus dem Bett. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich zurück, was darin endete, dass sie halb auf ihm lag. „Daniel!"

„Du bist wütend weil ich dich wegen Tom gefragt habe, als du schon fast geschlafen hast." Daniel streckte sich und Constantine ignorierte absichtlich das Spiel seiner Muskeln an ihrem Körper. Typisch Draco, sich einen Körper auszusuchen, der so perfekt aussah (und das war er, aber wieso sollte sie das Malfoy-Ego auch noch streicheln?).

„Ja." spukte sie fast.

„Ich wollte keinen Streit." sagte er ruhig. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du gleich wieder auf Verteidigungsmodus umspringst. Ich habe dich nicht verurteilt, ich wollte nur fragen."

„Warum?"

„Warum was?" fragte er und traf ihren Blick.

„Warum wolltest du das wissen? Selbst wenn Tom und ich etwas angefangen hätten, was interessiert es dich?" sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich bin kein Eigentum, Daniel. Ich bin nicht _deins_."

„Das ist jetzt aber unfair." bemerkte er. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie.

„Das ist nicht fair. Ich gehöre dir, aber du nicht mir?" Constantine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich besitze dich nicht Daniel. Ich kann deine Taten nicht kontrollieren und das will ich auch nicht."

„Das würde dem Sex ja auch den Überraschungseffekt nehmen." stimmte er zu. Sie seufzte, genervt.

„Ich will nicht... Es fühlt sich für mich an, als wäre ich eingesperrt. Wie ein Vogel in seinem Käfig." versuchte sie zu erklären, was sie an dem Konzept, 'Besitz' zu sein auszusetzen hatte.

„Aber die Käfigtür ist doch offen." antwortete er, ließ einen Finger über die Seite ihres Gesichtes gleiten und strich eine lose Haarsträhne aus ihren Augen. „Du bist nicht eingesperrt." Sie zögerte.

„Das sagst du so. Aber sobald ich es mir erlaube, einen anderen Mann auch nur anzusehen, machst du dich bereit, ihm den Arm auszureißen und ihn damit zu schlagen."

„Das tue ich." sagte er einfach.

„Genau." er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, wie kannst du dann die Käfigtür offen lassen?" fragte sie ruhig. „Ich werde dich nicht betrügen. Ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß, dass dich diese ganze Daniel-Sache aufgeregt-"

„Welche Daniel-Sache?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Die Tatsache, dass ich mit Daniel geschlafen habe, bevor ich wusste, dass du es warst."

„Der Gedanke ist mir bis jetzt eigentlich noch nie gekommen." sagte er nachdenklich.

„Naja, dann denk nicht drüber nach. Draco, es ist etwas an dir, das mich anzieht, egal, wie du aussiehst. Du gibst es in Wellen ab." sie grinste. „In aller Fairness, du könntest wie Avery aussehen und ich würde Ginny erzählen, dass 'du einfach etwas an dir hast'." Er grinste.

„Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Das solltest du auch." Sie lächelte schief. „Es müsste schon ein riesengroßes Etwas sein, dass mich dazu bringen würde, Avery zu küssen."

„Was, wenn ich wie Potter aussehen würde?" fragte Daniel und hob die Augenbrauen. Hermione zischte.

„Das wäre hart. Ich denke, ich müsste dann aus Prinzip verzichten."

„Wäre es schwer?" fragte er. Sie schnaufte.

„Du suchst nach Komplimenten." sagte sie trocken.

„Ich meine es ernst." sagte er und hob den Kopf, um ihre Nasenspitze zu küssen. „Ist es schwer?"

„Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen." antwortete sie sanft. Er hob erneut den Kopf, küsste sie aber diesmal auf den Mund. Sie ließ ihn und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da hatte er eine Hand in ihrem Nacken und zog sie zu sich runter, drehte sie um, sodass er über ihr hing. Sie schaute mit absolut vertrauendem Blick zu ihm hoch.

„Nimm den Ring ab." flüsterte er. Ein langsames Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie nahm den Verlobungsring von ihrem Finger. Constantine verschwand und ließ Hermione an ihrer statt zurück. „Jetzt kann ich dich sehen." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was ist mit dir." fragte sie leise. Er murmelte leise etwas und auf einmal schaute sie zu Draco auf und sie hob ihren Oberkörper vom Bett um ihn zu küssen. Er lächelte auf sie hinunter.

„Bald." versprach er. Sie nickte.

„Bald." Er beugte sich vor, um sie erneut zu küssen und drückte sie in die Kissen.

&

„Constantine!" Hermione grummelte und frehte sich um und Draco zog sie enger an seine Brust. „Constantine! Constantine DeVere, wenn du nicht sofort hier raus kommst..." beendete Ginnys Stimme drohend.

„Ring." grummelte Hermione und erhob sich, damit sie über Draco hinweggreeifen konnte. Er grinste bei der Aussicht, die sich ihm bot. „Ich komme, gib mir eine Sekunde Gin!" rief sie.

„Du hast fünfzehn Minuten um fertig unten zu sein, Constantine." warnte Ginny. „Wir sind zum Brunch mit Lavender verabredet, erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh verdammt." grummelte Hermione, schnappte sich den Ring und küsste Draco eilig. „Ich liebe dich." sagte sie sanft, steckte sich den Ring auf den Finger und stieg noch während ihr Haare das flammende Rot annehmen, das Constantine so einzigartig erscheinen ließ. Sie hetzte in die Dusche und zog anschließend das erstbeste, teure Kostüm in ihrem Schrank an. Ein figurbetonter, schwarzer Hosenanzug. Sie warf sich noch ein lindgrünes Tuch um und steckte ihre Haare hoch, bevor sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte, sich ihre Tasche schnappte, einen belustigten Draco küsste und aus der Tür verschwand.

Er stand gemütlich auf, verwandelte sich wieder in Daniel und traf Amadeo ein Stockwerk tiefer.

„Du siehst glücklich aus." bemerkte Amadeo. Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme an, du und unsere liebe kleine Connie habt euch vertragen?"

„Wir haben nie gestritten. Es waren Connie und Draco, die sich gestritten haben."

„Das ist die billigste Ausrede, die ich jemals aus deinem Mund gehört habe." Daniel zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst."

„Naja, so froh ich auch bin, dass ihr zwei wieder in der Kiste gelandet seid, wir haben Arbeit vor uns. Ich habe schon einige Briefe bekommen, die uns die Unterstützung des jungen Lucas zusprechen, also müssen wir anfangen, nachzudenken."

„Also lässt er uns nicht im Stich?"

„Hättest du deine Augen einmal mehr als drei Sekunden von Constantine ferngehalten, hättest du bemerkt, dass er sich wirklich gut gemacht hat. Und wenn er sich einen kleinen Faux Pas leistete, wurde der sehr gut von Carina überspielt. Ich werde sie später fragen, ob sie es sich nicht überlegen will, ihm öfter als Begleitung zur Seite zu stehen."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie ablehnen wird." sagte Daniel, der sich an die einzelnen Blicke erinnerte, die Carina Lucas die ganze Nacht über geschenkt hatte.

„Das glaube ich auch nicht. Sie schienen sich zu mögen, was sich sicherlich zu unserem Vorteil entwickeln könnte."

„Also, was als nächstes?"

„Lucas muss sich mehr da aufhalten, wo die Öffentlichkeit ihn sehen kann. Sich für Connies Obdachlosenarbeit zu interessieren sollte ausreichen."

„Sie wird dich umbringen, solltest du sie jemals direkt mit Connie ansprechen." warnte Daniel. Amadeo schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wohl kaum. Sie wäre genervt und dann würdet ihr beide abziehen und 'reden'. Obwohl das ein wirklich gutes Arrangement ist, verlangsamt es alles ein bisschen, meinst du nicht? Also werde ich sie niemals direkt Connie nennen." Daniel lächelte. „Wie auch immer. Lucas wird jedenfalls ein wenig mit Connie arbeiten, vorallem, um in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden. Die Reinblut-Familien mögen die Vorstellung von einem reinblütigen Minister; wir hatten in letzter Zeit zu viele Halbblüter."

„Sag' das nicht zu laut." sagte Daniel mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

„Connie ist ein Reinblut und denkt das selbe." sagte Amadeo mit einer Stimme, die den Hauch einer Warnung enthielt. Als wollte er sagen _'Vergiss nicht, dass Hermione noch nicht hier ist.'_

„Was auch immer." Daniel zuckte die Schultern. „Also wird es wohl keine Probleme bei der Wahl geben."

„Nein. Und es wird schneller dazu kommen, als wir dachten. In zwei Wochen wird es eine Gerichtsverhandlung geben. Lucas' Bitte, Minister zu werden wird dabei aufgebracht und bearbeitet. Harry wird abgewählt und Lucas' wird anfangen, wegen manchen von Potters weniger legalen Machenschaften zu recherchieren."

„Zwei Wochen?" Daniel hob die Augenbrauen. „Das ist wohl kaum genug Zeit."

„Er wird nicht unerreichbar sein, sobald er Minister ist, Daniel." bermerkte Amadeo. „Er wird immernoch seine alten Freunde sehen wollen."

„Wie soll das gehen?" fragte Daniel. „Daniel und Constantine werden dann nicht mehr da sein."

„In Asien, um bei ihren Projekten zu helfen. Wenn Draco und Hermione immer mal wieder Urlaub machen, werden lustiger Weise Connie und du zurück kommen."

„Faszinierend. Wir werden uns einfach immer verpassen. Wie schade."

„Was noch trauriger ist, ist die Tatsache, dass Connies finanzielle Grundlage für die Bangladesh-Kinderheime gekürzt worden ist. Darum ist sie ja da."

„Nein." Amadeos Augenbrauen schossen bei Daniels Ton in die Höhe. Sie waren von einer witzelnden 'Was für ein Zufall'- Unterhaltung zu einer komplett ernsten. Und zu einer, die Daniel absolut verweigerte. „Du wirst Connies Grundlage nicht kürzen. Diese Projekte sind ihr Leben."

„Ich dachte, _du _wärst ihr Leben?!"

„Ich bin ihre Seele, Schlauberger." Daniel rollte die Augen, kam aber zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du du Finanzen kürzt."

„Sieh es mal so. Amadeo hat, jetzt, da Draco endlich zurück ist, entschieden, dass es nicht sein Ding ist, gesellschaftlich anerkannt zu sein und kürzt die Finanzen. Draco, so zufrieden, dass er und Hermione zurück und freigesprochen sind, und sich dem so subtilen Part Connies darin bewusst, entscheidet, dass er stattdessen die finanzielle Grundlage bietet, was sie natürlich nur vergisst zu erwähnen. Das Geld muss ihr ja nicht komplett fehlen, Daniel. Sie braucht nur einen Grund, um wirklich weit weg zu sein, sobald Hermione zurück ist." Daniel konnte nicht umhin, Amadeos Logik zu erkennen.

„Weiß Connie über den Zeitplan bescheid?" fragte er, während seine Gedanken zurück ins Schlafzimmer wanderten. Amadeo nickte und gab ihm dann einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf als er feststellte, dass der andere Mann ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ich habe es Ginny erzählt, also wird sie Connie wohl bescheid geben."

„Wo sind sie jetzt?" fragte Daniel. „Ich habe irgendwas von Brunch mit Lavender gehört."

„Lavender Brown, sie war mit Hermione in Gryffindor." erklärte Amadeo. „Sie ist jetzt Reporterin und Gin und Constantine haben entschieden, ihr einen exklusiven Einblick in Lucas' Leben geben."

„Und Carina?"

„Miss Goyles Name soll auch vorkommen, ja."

„Jetzt wird sie endlich die Bekanntheit bekommen, die sie so unbedingt will." sagte Daniel mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Mehr als das." korrigierte Amadeo ihn. „Sie hat alles, was sie wollte, gestern abend bekommen, als sie hinter Connie an Lucas' Arm in den Saal gegangen ist. Das hier ist alles extra und es wird noch mehr."

„Naja, sie hat ja Greg, sollte es außer Kontrolle geraten." Daniel zuckte die Achseln. „Also, was ist mit Lucas?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Nächster Schritt?"

„Er ist gerade auf dem Weg hier her. Wir werden ihn kurz in die Gerichtsverhandlung und Connies kleine Projekte einweisen. Dann kann er sie heute abend begleiten, wenn sie in der Suppenküche arbeitet und die Presse wird auch da sein, um es zu sehen... Eigentlich könnte Carina auch da sein. Ich werde sie fragen, ob sie Zeit hat." Amadeo starrte nachdenklich ins Nichts, bevor er sich wieder in die Realität zurück brachte. „Du wirst aufpassen, was potter in der näheren Zukunft plant und ich werde Lucas' Namen ein wenig unter's Volk bringen und deutlich machen, dass sogar _ich_ ihn unterstütze."

„Du würdest einen Bergtroll unterstützen, wenn er zu Potters Untergang beitragen würde." schnaubte Daniel. Amadeo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir kümmern uns eben um unsere Lieben." sagte Amadeo zu Daniel. Daniel sah ihn an und wusste, dass er nicht nur über Hermione sprach.

&


	12. Chapter 11

„Oh Gott." Daniel hob eine Augenbraue als er in ihr Zimmer ging und Constantine auf der Bettkante sitzend vorfand, fast hyperventilierend und bei dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen, was scheiterte. „Oh Gott."

„Was denn?" fragte er, setzte sich neben sie, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und schlug die Arme um ihre Hüfte, während er ihren Rücken küsste.

„Morgen. Morgen ist entweder Potter von der Bildfläche verschwunden oder wir sind alle ruiniert."

„Potter ist praktisch schon abgewählt." Daniel zuckte leichtfertig die Achseln. „Und dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lucas einen Freispruch für Hermione und Draco bewirken kann und dann ist endlich alles vorbei."

„Vorbei?" flüsterte Constantine. „Das hier geht schon seit zwei Jahren so, Daniel. Ich kenne Hermione gar nicht mehr."

„Das wirst du wieder." flüsterte er zurück. „Wenn du sie im Spiegel siehst, wirst du dich an sie erinnern."

„Und was wenn nicht?"

„Dann wird Draco dir helfen, sie wiederzufinden. Denn er erinnert sich an jedes Detail von ihr."

„Und was, wenn sich Hermione in den letzten zwei Jahren verändert hat und nicht mehr die ist, an die er sich erinnert? Was dann?"

„Dann wird Draco sich neue Erinnerungen machen und stattdessen diese suchen." daniel drehte sich und legte sie auf das Bett, legte sich neben sie und lehnte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen, damit er auf sie hinuntersehen konnte. „Hermione war die erste Sache, die Draco genug mochte, um seinen Hals zu riskieren." Constantine lächelte schief.

„Wirklich?"

„Naja, das, und Potter die Hölle heiß zu machen. Das war es, schätze ich, auch wert, seinen Hals zu riskieren."

„Du bist so ein Arsch. Und Schul-Draco war ein kleiner Schnösel."

„Ich werde nichts von beidem abstreiten." Daniel lächelte und küsste sie sanft. „Bist du jetzt in Ordnung?"

„Ich werde, sobald Hermione freigesprochen wurde, zu Potter gehen." sagte Constantine leise. Daniel war nicht im Geringsten überrascht.

„Ich komme mit. Ich werde nicht eingreifen, er wird noch nicht mal wissen, dass ich da bin, es sei denn er bedroht sie."

„Versprochen? Ich will nicht, dass Draco ihm Anschuldigungen an den kopf wirft, während ich versuche, herauszufinden, warum? Er wird überhaupt nicht mit mir reden, wenn Draco da ist."

„Du verwechselst deine Persönlichkeiten, Kleines." sagte Daniel mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Was auch immer. Du verstehst mich schon."

„Natürlich. Und Draco auch." stichelte er.

„Ugh!" Sie rollte die Augen. „Du kannst so eine Nervensäge sein!"

„Aber ich bin deine Nervensäge."

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Tag ein, tag aus...."

„Du bist so witzig, weißt du das?"

„Ich überlasse es dir, dein Ego zu pflegen." antwortete sie clever. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als bräuchtest du da irgendwelche Hilfe von mir." Er grinste. „Trotzdem danke."

„Wofür."

„Dass du mich nicht allein gelassen hast."

„Nie im Leben." versprach er. Er streichte ihr durch das Haar. „Weißt du, was Draco Hermione fragen wird, sobald das alles hier vorbei ist?" fragte er sanft. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre großen grünen Augen schauten zu ihm auf. „Er überlegt, sie zu fragen, ob sie für immer bei ihm bleiben wird." Eine ihrer Augenbrauen hob sich und er nahm die Hand mit dem Ring in seine. „Die Chancen stehen gut, dass er sie fragen wird, ob sie den Ring, den er ihr gegeben hat, als das akzeptiert, was er ist, ein Verlobungsring."

„Wird er das wirklich fragen?" fragte Constantine mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Wie gesagt, die Chancen stehen gut."

„Wird er ihr dann auch das von dem Ring erzählen? Von der Gravur?" Daniel nickte langsam.

„Ich denke, das wird er. Was denkst du, was Hermione antworten wird."

„Ich denke, sie wird sagen, dass es eine dumme Frage ist." Constantine biss sich auf die Lippe als sie die Enttäuschung wie einen Blitz in Daniels Augen erscheinen sah. „Sie hat diesen Ring schon seit Jahren für einen Verlobungsring gehalten." fügte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln hinzu. Er starrte sie an.

„Ernsthaft?"

„Wie ein Herzanfall." antwortete sie fröhlich. Daniel grinste, ein volles Lächeln, das man normalerweise nie an ihm oder Draco sah.

„Danke." flüsterte er und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Sie küsste ihn einen Moment lang zurück und schob ihn dann langsam weg.

„Natürlich. Aber jetzt brauche ich ein wenig Schlaf, genau wie du. Morgen ist immerhin der große Tag."

„Kann ich bleiben?" fragte er langsam. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als würde sie darüber nachdenken.

„Ja." sagte sie schließlich, gerade als Daniels Ungeduld ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. „Du kannst bleiben."

&

Constantine war nervös. Genauso nervös, wie sie es, vor so langer Zeit, bei ihrem ersten Ball mit Draco war. Das passte eigentlich. Anfang und Ende. Harrys Aufstieg und Harrys Untergang. Er war gerade Minister geworden, als er sie des Hochverrats beschuldigte und am Ende würde er seinen Ministerposten abgeben müssen. Durch sie. Der Kreis schließt sich.

Wurde auch Zeit.

Sie, Daniel und Carina saßen an beiden Seiten der Empore über dem ihnen saßen alle Gerichtsmitglieder, Amadeo und Lucas eingeschlossen. Wäre Draco auch hier, hätte er auch da unten bei ihnen gesessen: es war eine Art Tradition, dass die Malfoys mit bei den Gerichtsmitgliedern saßen, ob sie nun gewählte Mitglieder waren oder nicht.

Das erklärte auch, warum Lucius das Ministerium immer in seiner Tasche hatte.

Bis jetzt war es langweilig. Sie arbeiteten sich durch Harrys Arbeit des letzten Monats und die Tatsache, dass er abgewählt werden sollte, stand nicht auf der Liste, also wird das wohl am Ende aufkommen. Wenn Harry aufgefallen war, dass das gesamte Gericht das erste mal seit Jahren versammelt war, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Außerdem ließ er sich nicht anmerken, dass er wusste, dass Constantine, die sich sonst immer aus der politik raushielt, auf der Empore saß. Und noch dazu ohne Gionny. Die jüngere Rothaarige war krank, ein leichtes Fieber und schlimmen Kopfschmerzen. Constantine vermutete, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Harry ersetzt werden sollte: Ginny liebte ihn immernoch, auch, wenn sie nicht mehr in ihn verliebt war. Und nur weil sie wusste, dass das hier sein musste, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch dabei zusehen musste.

Constantine störte das nicht. Hermione machte auch nicht gerade Freudentänze deswegen. Es war bittersüß... Ein schlimmes Ende einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. Aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte sie nicht angefangen.

Harry hatte seinen eigenen Untergang unterschrieben. Es war witzig, wie wahr manche Prophezeiungen doch werden konnten, selbst von der alten Fledermaus Trelawney.

„Das war's." kündigte Harry an. „Danke, dass sie da waren-" Constantine biss sich auf die Lippe und setzte sich auf, während Daniel ihre Hand nahm.

„Eine Sache noch." Pansy stand auf, sie hatte die Mitgliedschaft im Gericht von ihrem Vater geerbt. „Es gibt noch eine Sache, die das Gericht gerne diskutieren würde."

„Alle Punkte müssen auf dem Plan aufgeführt sein." antwortete Harry. „Kommen sie mit ihrem Anliegen zu mir und er wird nächsten Monat ausdiskutiert."

„Der Punkt beinhaltet ihre Abgeben des Amtes als Zaubereiminister und die folgende Neuwahl." fuhr Pansy fort, ihre Stimme glockenklar. Was auch immer sie in der Schule gewesen war... Schweinsgesicht, zickig, hinterhältig... Sie war zu einer beeindruckenden Frau herangewachsen, mit einem klaren Selbstverständnis und der offensichtlichen Fähigkeit, sich auszudrücken.

Und keine Frau von Welt bezweifelte, dass Pansy sie innerhalb eines Tages zerstören könnte, sollten sie es sich mit ihr verderben.

Harry war geschockt von ihrer Ankündigung und er schaute sich langsam um. Constantine konnte von oben jedermanns Gesicht sehen. Sie waren alle ruhig... Es gab nicht ein Gerichtsmitglied, das von der Ankündigung überrascht zu sein schien. Und was viel überraschender war, war die Tatsache, dass manche von ihnen die waren, die sich nicht zwingend jedem Willen von alten Familien wie den Parkinsons und Malfoy beugten. Dann bemerkte Constantine Madame Bones und verstand plötzlich.

Das hier könnte wirklich funktionieren.

„Jeder Diskussionspunkt muss auf dem Plan stehen." sagte Harry noch einmal.

„Jetzt steht es auf dem Plan." antwortete sie. „Das Gericht wünscht, zu wählen, ob sie Minister bleiben oder nicht, und wenn nicht einen passenden Nachfolger zu finden."

„Wünscht es das?" fragte Harry. Die Feder neben ihm schrieb minutenlang ununterbrochen. „Dann lassen sie uns wählen. Alle, die wegen meiner Entlassung wählen wollen... heben die Hand."

Die Wahl war fast einstimmig. Und es gab ein paar vorsichtige Meldungen, Aber alles in allem, war es mehr als genug, um den Stein ins rollen zu bringen. Harry sah aufgewühlt und blass aus. Aber er nahm sofort wieder einen stählernen Blick an.

„Dann wählen sie. Meine Entlassung als Zaubereiminister." Constantine konnte Ron sehen, der blass in der Ecke hinter Harry saß. Er war kein Gerichtsmitglied, aber als Chef der Auroren-Abteilung war es ihm erlaubt, zuzusehen, doch er konnte nicht wählen. „Für meine Entlassung?"

Hände gingen in die Höhe und Stimmen wurden auf die Wahlzettel geschrieben. Das mündliche und schriftliche Wahlsystem wurde für die Genauigkeit der Wahl eingeführt... obwohl sich wohl die meisten bewusst waren, dass man nicht das eine sagen und das andere schreiben konnte. Es stellte die Privatshäre der Wahl sicher... da mündliche Dinge nicht verbindlich waren, nur schriftliche. Constantine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Gegen meine Entlassung." fuhr Harry fort, seine Stimme flach und tonlos. Wieder gingen Hände in die Höhe und Stimmen wurden aufgeschrieben. Am Ende schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab und alle Stimmzettel flogen in die Wahlbox, die nach einer Minute die Entscheidung ausspuckte.

Harry war entlassen. Eine fast einstimmige Wahl. Harry starrte schockiert auf das Ergebnis. Das hatte er niemals erwartet. Er war Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt! Er hat Voldemort getötet, hatte die Zaubereiwelt von Jahren in Angst und Unterdrückung befreit. Er hatte sie in das Goldene Zeitalter des Friedens und der Gleichheit geführt. Was wollten diese Leute den _noch_?

Pansy lächelte, ein Wolfslächeln das Constantine zum zittern brachte. Das Mädchen war ein Slytherin bis in die Knochen.

„Und an seiner statt nominiere ich Lucas Weatherly." sagte sie.

„Ich unterstütze das." Auch Blaise Zabini stand auf.

„Ich stimme zu." Amadeo nickte, stand aber nicht auf. Harry starrte geschockt auf seinen Nachfolger, der ihn ruhig anschaute, gesammelt und komplett unüberrascht. Harry sah auf zur Empore und sah, wie Constantine ihn beobachte. Sie konnte fast die Gedanken hören, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen.

_Diese __**Schlampe**_.

„Gibt es noch andere Nominierungen?" Madame Bones stand auf und Pansy und Blaise setzten sich, sie hatten ihren Teil getan. Als das älteste und wichtigste Gerichtsmitglied, ohne einen Minister, trug Bones die Verantwortung. Niemand schlug eine andere Nominierung vor, sie wussten alle, was passieren würde. Es war jedoch keine Bestechung, oder eher, es war Constantines Art von Bestechung.

Jedes Gerichtsmitglied hatte die Gelegenheit, mit Lucas unter vier Augen zu sprechen, ohne Constantine, Amadeo oder irgendjemand anderem, die ihm die Worte in den Mund legen konnten. Sie hatten alles gefragt, was sie wollten, politisch gesehen natürlich, und es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, sich für oder gegen ihn zu entscheiden. Aber Lucas war ein wirklich talentierter Politiker und mit ein wenig Hilfe von Constantine, Ginny und Carina war er für jede Klasse von Hexen und Zauberern annehmbar geworden.

„Dann geht es nun um die Wahl von Lucas Weatherly als Zaubereiminister mit sofortiger Wirksamkeit." fuhr Madame Bones fort. Harry hatte sich hingesetzt und sah ziemlich krank aus. Ron lehnte sich vor, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern aber Harry schüttelte ihn ab.

„Alle Stimmen für Lucas Weatherly als Zaubereiminister heben jetzt die Hand." sagte Madame Bones. Hände hoben sich und Stimmen wurden aufgeschrieben. Es sah gut aus.

„Alle Stimmen gegen Lucas Weatherly als Zaubereiminister heben nun die Hand." beendete sie. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und alle Stimmen flogen in die Wahlbox, wo sie magisch ausgezählt wurden und das Ergebnis angezeigt wurde.

Lucas war Minister.

Jetzt war Lucas an der Reihe, verunsichert auszusehen und Constantine sah, wie Amadeo ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das Lucas dazu brachte, sich gerade aufzusetzen.

„Lucas Weatherly, stehen sie bitte auf und treten sie vor." sagte Madame Bones. Das tat Lucas und ging ruhig zu ihr. „Nehmen sie das Amt des Ministers an?"

„Das tue ich. Madame Bones." sagte er, seine Stimme klar und deutlich. Constantine lächelte.

„Schwören sie, die Zaubereigemeinschaft zu schützen und nur das zu tun, was sie für sie als richtig erachten, mit allen Maßnahmen, wenn es nötig ist?" Lucas nickte.

„Ich schwöre."

„Schwören sie, die Interessen der Zaubereigemeinschaft in internationalen Angelegenheiten zu schützen und sich den Forderungen unserer Gesellschaft zu fügen, ebenso wie den Lebensstandart aller zu erhöhen?"

„Ich schwöre."

„Dann setze ich, als der führende Gerichtsmitglied , sie als Zaubereiminister ein, mit sofortiger Wirksamkeit. Haben sie noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Danke." Eigenartiger Weise war das das erste Mal. Die Standartantwort auf diese Frage war 'Nein'. Die Frage selbst wurde gestellt, um eine letzte Möglichkeit zu bieten zu sagen 'Das war ein schrecklicher Fehler. Tatsächlich bin ich ein Todesser und ich bin zu den Guten gewechselt aber ich kann wohl kaum Minister werden.'

Das hatte allerdings auch noch niemand gesagt.

Madame Bones lächelte Lucas an, der vorsichtig zurücklächelte.

„Du hast es geschafft." flüsterte Carina. Constantine lächelte sie an, wendete den Blick aber nicht von der Szene unter ihr ab.

„Hat der Minister schon irgendwelche Anweisungen, jetzt, wo das Gericht einmal versammelt ist?"

„Ja." sagte Lucas. „Ich würde gern zwei Freisprechungen erwirken, bei denen die Anklage auf keinerlei rationalem Beweis basiert."

Constantine, Amadeo, Daniel und Lucas hatten darüber diskutiert, ob es so klug war, das schon so früh aufzubringen. Natürlich wollten Constantine und Daniel die Freisprechung von Hermione und Draco so früh wie möglich. Aber zwei Jahre in der Gesellschaftlichen Szene hatten Constantine den Wert von Geduld klar gemacht und sie war darauf vorbereitet, zu warten bis Lucas sich ein wenig eingewöhnt hatte, bevor er etwas so kontroverses aufbringen konnte. Amadeo hatte zwei Meinungen: Einerseits verstand er die Wichtigkeit des richtigen Timings, andererseits meinte er, das Lucas den Vorteil eines voll versammelten Gerichts ausnutzen sollte.

Letztendlich hatten sie entschieden, dass Lucas entscheiden sollte. Immerhin war es seine Zukunft. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass er immernoch nicht die Wichtigkeit der Freisprechungen von Draco und Hermione erfassen konnte, war er bereit, ihnen zu vertrauen.

Immerhin hatte jeder seine Geheimnisse.

„Er tut es." flüsterte Daniel. Constantine nickte und ihre Hand schloss sich enger um seine.

„Das können Sie nicht tun." unterbrach Harry. „Nicht ohne Beweise."

„Was waren nochmal ihre Beweise gegen Ms Granger und Mr Malfoy?" fragte Lucas gepresst und drehte sich, um Harry anzusehen. Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Das ist vertraulich." antwortete Harry schließlich.

„Ich bin der Minister, Mr Potter." Da war ein Unterton in seiner Stimme der jeden Malfoy stolz machen würde. „Und dies ist mein Gericht. Es ist meine Absicht, dass es mit mir wählt, für den Rückzug der Anklage und das Schreiben der Freisprechungen. Deswegen müssen auch die Mitglieder wissen, auf welcher Grundlage Mr Malfoy und Ms Granger angezeigt wurden." Harry sah aus, als würde er krank werden.

„Die Akte und Beweise sind in meinem Büro." sagte Harry.

„Dann holen Sie sie." sagte Lucas. „Mr Potter, dies möchte ich als Minister diskutieren. Sie werden kooperieren." Harry starrte ihn böse an und Ron rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Harry seufzte.

„Accio Akte." verlangte er schließlich. Dem folgte eine kurze Stille, bis man die Akte gegen die Tür knallen hörte.

„Mr Weasley, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht." Lucas nickte in Richtung der Tür und Ron schaute zu Harry bevor er sie öffnete und die Akte aushob. Er brachte sie wieder in Ordnung und gab sie dann Lucas. „Danke, Mr Weasley." Ron nickte langsam und setzte sich wieder.

Constantine konnte nicht stolzer auf Lucas sein. Sie war sich bewusst, dass seine Selbstsicherheit nur Show war, denn in den ersten paar Monaten war Constantine für sie auch nur eine Tarnung und ein Stärketest für sie gewesen. Sie konnte wetten, dass Lucas innerlich durchdrehte, sich jedoch für das Gericht und seine Freunde beherrschte. Bit seinen Ansichten und seinem Rückgrat würde er einen exzellenten Minister abgeben. So schwer es auch war, einen Minister mit Rückgrat zu kontrollieren, sie wollte ihn nicht für den Rest seiner Amtszeit bemuttern, so wie es Dumbledore mit Fudge getan hatte. Lucas musste sich sein eigenes Ministerium aufbauen.

Lucas kopierte schnell die Akte und gab jedem Gerichtsmitglied eine Kopie. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, während alle sie durchblätterten. Und dann, mit beruhigter Gelassenheit, stand Amadeo auf.

„Lord Malfoy." addressierte Lucas ihn.

„Diese Akte erwähnt eine Prophezeiung." kommentierte er. Da war eine kurze Pause als jedes Mitglied in seiner Akte nach der Erwähnung einer Proohezeiung suchte. Dann war der Raum von Gemurmel und Nicken erfüllt als sie es fanden. „Wissen sie, was die Prophezeiung besagt?"

„Am Ende der Akte ist ein Tonband." sagte Lucas. „Trotzdem, wenn es das Gericht wünscht, dann wollen wir und die Prophezeiung selbst ansehen." Mehr Nicken und Gemurmel der Zustimmung. Während das Gericht nicht wirklich verstand, wie Ms Granger sich des Hochverrats beschuldigt hatte, war für die, die sie kannten und wussten, was für eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit sie war, handfeste Beweise notwendig. Es war eine nette Veränderung, von Potters Festnahmeankündigung ohne irgendwelche Beweise, nur weil er es als Minister tun konnte, zu Lucas' Teilen der Beweismittel und seinem Fragen, nach ihren Meinungen. Das war etwas, dass er sowohl von Amadeo, als auch von Daniel gelernt hatte: wie man nach einer Meinung fragte ohne schwach und leicht zu beeinflussen zu erscheinen. „Sehr schön." Er drehte sich zu Harry. „Mr Potter, würden sie bitte die Prophezeiung holen?"

„Wie haben Sie von der Prophezeiung erfahren, wenn sie bisher noch nicht einmal die Akte gesehen haben?" fragte Harry, Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. „Sie haben sie gestohlen!"

„Der Spruch, um schnell lesen zu können, ist libra vidus, Mr Potter." sagte Lucas und das Gericht murmelte in Zustimmung. Die, die nicht von Pansy oder Amadeo beeinflusst worden waren, kannten genau wie alle anderen den Spruch; tatsächlich hatten ihn die meisten von ihnen ein paar Minuten zuvor genutzt, um sich ein Bild machen zu können. Und die Verzweiflung in Potters Stimme so offensichtlich sagte eine Menge über seinen geistigen Zustand... Er hatte sich irgendetwas zu Schulden kommen lassen und je mehr Lucas' ihnen erzählte, desto offensichtlicher wurde es, dass der Goldene Junge aus Voldemorts dunklen Tagen den Krieg vielleicht nicht so unbeschadet überstanden hatte, wie sie gedacht hatten.

„Die Prophezeiung, Mr Potter?"

„Accio Prophezeiung." sagte Harry leise. Lucas schloss kurz die Augen und Harry zuckte zusammen als die Tür aufflog und die Prophezeiung unbeschadet im Raum ankam. Er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie an einer der viel Türen zerschmettern würde. Es landete vor Harry und er schaute drein, als würde sie ihn vielleicht beißen.

„Aktivieren sie die Prophezeiung, Mr Potter. Wir würden sie alle gerne hören." sagte Lucas leise. Harry sah den neuen Minister an, der ruhig zurückstarrte. Lucas würde Harry nicht aus seinem Schlamassel befreien. Harry schluckte schwer und streichte mit seiner Hand über die Prophezeiung, woraufhin Trelawneys Stimme den Raum erfüllte.

_Durch Blut und Feuer kämpften sie zusammen_

_Tage des Krieges und der Untersrückung vergangen._

_Des Goldenen Jungen beste Freundin_

_Kämpfte im Krieg um in Frieden zu leben._

_Doch ein Konflikt zwischen den beiden entsteht_

_Während das Gute in ihren Augen vergeht._

_Ihre Macht wird stark wie die flammende Sonne_

_bis der Tag gekommen_

_zu vernichten, was einst golden war_

_die Hoffnungen, die Wege, die von alter Art._

_Ihn in bitterem Vertrauen zu erniedrigen_

_Mit Schlangen und ihren rostigen Schlüsseln._

Ihre Stimme verstarb und Lucas schaute sich um.

„Ich bin skeptisch." sagte er schließlich. „Diese Prophezeiung kann, genau wie jede andere, auf verschiedene Weisen interpretiert werden. Und natürlich werden Prophezeiungen nicht vor Gericht als Beweismittel hervorgebracht oder, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie als magisches Verfahren angesehen werden, als verlässlich anerkannt."

„Das waren deine Beweise?" fragte Ron leise. Seine Stimme klang durch den Raum. Harry schoss ihm einen Blick zu und Ron wurde still.

„Immerhin ist sie ziemlich akkurat." murmelte Constantine fast geräuschlos Daniel zu. Der grinste hinterhältig.

Für sie war es ganz klar. Die beste Fruendin war natürlich Hermione. Der Konflikt war sein Versuch, sie umbringen zu lassen, das Gute, das in ihren Augen vergeht war Harry. Sie hat Macht gewonnen und sie ist mehr als nur einmal wegen ihrer Schönheit mit der Sonne verglichen worden. Und sie war sicherlich angetrieben, ihn zu Fall zu bringen, zusammen mit seinen Anti-Muggle-Tendenzen, die immernoch die Gesellschaft prägten. Und Schlangen mit ihren rostigen Schlüsseln... das waren Amadeo und Draco mit ihren beiden rothaarigen Freundinnen: Ginny und Constantine.

Es passte perfekt.

Vielleicht war Trelawney doch nicht die durchgeknallte, alte Fledermaus, für die Hermione sie immer gehalten hatte.

„Ich bitte um eine Wahl. Basierend auf den Beweisen vor ihnen, wurde Hermione Granger des Hochverrats beschuldigt und ein Tötungsbefehl wurde auf ihren Namen angesetzt. Ich bitte, diesen Befehl und die Anklage zurückzuziehen und sie vollständig freizusprechen. Jetzt die Stimmen dafür."

Hände und Schreiben wie üblich, Constantine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Jetzt die Stimmen dagegen." Weiteres Handheben und Geschreibsel.

Mit dem üblichen Zauberstabwink flogen die Stimmen in die Wahlbox und wurden ausgezählt.

Hermione Granger war freigesprochen.

Constantine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und musste die aufsteigenden Tränen hinter schlucken.

„Und jetzt eine weitere Wahl." Lucas lächelte die Gerichtsmitglieder an, die es langsam leid waren. „Ich verspreche, das ist die letzte für heute." Sie lächelten zurück, er hatte sie schon in der Tasche. „Ich bitte um den Rückzug der Beschuldigung des Verrats gegen Draco Malfoy dafür, dass er Miss Granger Schutz bot und eine vollstgändige Freisprechung in den Anklagepunkten. Jetzt die Wahl dafür."

Hände und Schreiben.

„Und jetzt dagegen."

Hände und Schreiben.

Die Stimmzettel flogen wieder in die Wahlbox und wurden ausgezählt. Draco wurde freigesprochen, jedoch nicht einstimmig. Anscheinend wollten manche ihn immernoch in Askaban sehen. Wohl kaum überraschend, er hat schon nicht gerade wenig Feinde. Während des Krieges hat er verdeckt für die helle Seite gekämpft, zusammen mit Snape. Snape wurde auch nur knapp von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen.

„Ich erkläre hiermit sowhl Hermione Granger als auch Draco Malfoy für unschuldig aller Anschuldigungen gegen die Zaubereigemeinschaft." Lucas beugte sich über sein Podium, um die Freisprechungsunterlagen zu unterschreiben, welche sobald das Thema aufgekommen war, erschienen waren. Er hielt die beiden Verträge hoch, damit jeder sie sehen konnte. „Ich bitte zwei unabhängige Zeugen, zu mir zu kommen und ebenfalls zu unterschreiben."

„Ich werde das tun." Madame Bones stand auf. Lucas nickte und bat sie, vorzutreten und zu unterschreiben. Anschließend ging sie zurück zu ihrem Platz.

„Ich werde es auch tun." Ron Weasley trat vor und Lucas schaute ihn an.

„Sie sind sich bewusst, Mr Weasley, dass sie eine Teilschuld an den falschen Anschuldigungen an Ms Granger und Mr Malfoy haben und dass sie keinesfalls ihre Strafe, welche auch immer dem Gericht passend erscheint, verringern werden, indem Sie unterschreiben?" Ron nickte.

„Das verstehe ich." Lucas zeigte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Dann treten Sie vor und unterschreiben Sie." sagte er. Ron tat das und Constantine beobachtete Harry, wie er die ganze Zeit Ron böse anstarrte.

„Ich glaube, er wusste es nicht." sagte sie leise zu Daniel. „Ich denke, er hatte keine Ahnung, auf welcher Grundlage Harry Hermione beschuldigte."

„Er ist Harrys bester Freund."

„Vielleicht wusste Harry, dass er da nicht mitmachen würde." sagte Carina leise. „Vielleicht wusste Harry, dass Ron seine Freundin nicht aufgrund einer Prophezeiung umbringen würde."

„Unterschrieben von mir, Madame Bones und Mr Ronald Weasley, erkläre ich hiermit ihre Freisprechungen für feststehend mit sofortiger Wirksamkeit." Die zwei Freisprechungen leuchteten kurz auf, als sie durch Magie verstärkt wurden. Hermione und Draco waren jetzt offiziell von den Punkten freigesprochen. Sie konnten nicht noch einmal angezeigt werden.

„Ich danke Ihnen für diese Möglichkeit, die Dinge richtigzustellen." sagte Lucas an das Gericht gewandt. „Ich habe geschworen, zu versuchen, unsere Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen und ich habe versucht, heute damit anzufangen." Er hielt inne. „Ich würde diese Möglichkeit gerne nutzen um zu sagen, dass sie mit allem, was besprechen wollen, zu mir kommen können, hier ins Gericht oder in mein Büro. Wenn es keine weiteren Punkte auf dem Plan gibt..." er hielt inne aber niemand sagte etwas. „Dann erkläre ich dieses Treffen für beendet. Wir sehen uns entweder in einem Monat oder wann auch immer vorher das Gericht etwas mit mir besprechen möchte." Das Knallen eines Hammers auf Holz signalisierte das Ende des Treffens und die Leute begannen, sich mit anderen zu unterhalten, standen auf und sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen. Lucasd schaute zu Constantine hinauf und sie lächelte ihm zu. Carina, neben ihr, schaute ihn geradezu verehrend an.

„Er ist beeindruckend." murmelte sie. Constantine lachte und berührte Carinas Schulter.

„Geh runter und begrüß deinen neuen Minister." sagte sie sanft. Carina sah sie mit einem Grinsen an, floh fast von der Empore und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Endlich wieder frei, endlich wieder frei, Gott sei dank, wir sind endlich wieder frei." sagte Daniel sanft. Constantine lachte leise und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das so stimmt. Wir waren nicht im geringsten Sklaven, nur Flüchtlinge."

„Das meinte ich doch." antowortete Daniel trocken. Constantine lächelte. „Wann willst du zu Potter gehen?"

„Heute Abend. Die Ermittlungen werden wohl bald losgehen und mit Lucas' Aufzeigen von Harrys eher bodenlosen Beweisen, sieht es so aus, als ob auch Harrys andere Taten hinterfragt werden, um zu sehen, ob er solche Methoden auch bei anderen Angelegenheiten angewandt hat. Ich will vorher mit ihm reden."

„Um es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben?"

„Nein. Aber selbst wenn... Ich habe zwei Jahre damit verbracht, vor ihm wegzulaufen." Daniel lächelte und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Heute abend gibt Pansy einen Ball Lucas zu ehren. Sie wollte die erste sein." sagte er ihr. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Das ist ganz schön früh, besonders für die, die nichts von der Wahl wussten."

„Jeder außer potter und Weasley wusste bescheid, Connie." Daniel rollte die Augen. „Und selbst wenn nicht, dann wissen sie es spätestens jetzt."

„Nenn mich nicht so." sie piekste ihn in die Schulter. „Also hat sie damit gerechnet?"

„Wir wussten, das Potter zu Fall gebracht werden würde, Connie. Jeder wusste das." Sie piekste ihn noch einmal und er grinste. „Also plante sie alles, schickte die Einladungen raus. Also, heute abend... was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, wir werden in ein paar Tagen nach Asien gehen, um auszuhelfen. Meine Finanzen wurden gekürzt." Constantine klang bitter.

„Also gehen wir heute abend?"

„Ja." nickte Constantine. „Hermione und Draco werden noch keine Chance haben, zurück zu kommen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal etwas davon wissen, bis es morgen in den Zeitungen steht."

„Gutes Argument." Daniel nickte. „Wollen wir runter gehen und dem neuen Minister gratulieren?" Constantine lächtelte.

„Ich denke, das wollen wir."

&


	13. Chapter 12

Also Leute, endlich, das letzte Kapitel dieser Fanfiction. Ich möchte nochmal denjenigen danken, die auch jetzt noch weitergelesen haben, auch denen, die kein Review hinterlassen haben (auch wenn ich mich über ein paar mehr gefreut hätte). Außerdem wollte ich nochmal sagen, dass das alles hier natürlich Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und meiner Freundin Istalindar ist und ich nur alles übersetzt habe. Es hat Spaß gemacht und ich danke ihr dafür, dass sie mir die Möglichkeit gegeben hat.

So, nun aber genug der Reden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und genießt das letzte Kapitel von ‚Divided we stand, United we fall"!

Viele liebe Grüße, eure Hermione D.

Heute war der schlimmste Tag in Harrys Leben. Selbst die Dursleys kamen hier nicht ran: denen hatte er es sowieso heimgezahlt. Er hatte ihnen, am Tag nach seiner Wahl zum Minister, einen Brief geschickt, voll von Magie um sie aufzuregen. Er erklärte, dass er jetzt richtig erwachsen war, zumindest vierundzwanzig, und die Magische Gesellschaft Großbritanniens regierte. Fresst das, ihr Säcke.

Aber das hier... das war ganz falsch angelaufen.

Zuerst war da die Wahl zu seiner Entlassung. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen, aber das sollte er. Es hatte in letzter Zeit Unruhen in den alten Familien gegeben, aber dem hat er kaum Beachtung geschenkt. Er hatte sich nie bemüht, mit ihnen auf besonders gutem Fuß zu stehen, hauptsächlich, weil sie größtenteils Verbindung zu Voldemort gehabt hatten und ganz ehrlich, hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, jeden einzelnen von ihnen einzulochen, hätte er es getan. Eigentlich hatte er das ja auch versucht.

Es schien, als hätte er einen monströsen Fehler begangen, denn irgendjemand, offensichtlich die Person, die Lucas unterstützte, hatte die alten Familien auf deren Seite gezogen und Lucas zur Macht gewählt.

Und er würde seinen gesamten Besitz darauf verwetten, dass diese Person Constantine DeVere war. Diese hinterhältige, manipulative, rumhurende, zweigesichtige, kleine Schlampe. Sie steckte hinter Lucas' Einführung in die Gesellschaft, da hatte er keine Zweifel. Und sie war diejenige, die Ginny gegen ihn aufgebracht hatte... Als Harry einen Ortungszauber auf Ginny gelegt hatte als sie wegrannte, tauchte sie irgendwo in Afrika wieder auf. Nur auf dem Kontinenten, denn wo auch immer sie war, der Ort war geschützt.

Und das einzige, wo sie in Afrika hätte sein können, war eins von Constantines Projekten, wo Constantine zufälliger Weise auch gerade war. Constantine war wahrscheinlich auch Schuld an Ginnys neuentdeckter Zuneigung zu Amadeo Malfoy, diese...Schlange.

Harry hielt inne.

Schlange.

Genau wie in dieser dummen Prophezeiung. Und diese blöde Prophezeiung war sein Untergang gewesen. Wie war nochmal die letzte Zeile?

_Mit Schlangen und ihren rostigen Schlüsseln._

Rostig konnte alles Mögliche heißen. Es konnte heißen, dass die Schlüssel davon zerfressen worden waren... Zur Hölle, selbst Schlüssel konnte sonstwas heißen. Andererseits konnte Schlüssel auch Frauen bedeuten. Zwei Frauen, die von zwei Schlangen wie Amadeo Malfoy und Daniel Masters beschützt wurden, beide mit rotem Haar... Rostrotem Haar.

Ginny Weasley und Constantine DeVere,

Harry nahm sich das nächstgelegene zerbrechliche Ding und schmiss es mit einem unverständlichen Wutschrei gegen die Wand. Es half nicht und er stand einen Moment still da, das 'Pop' der Apparation eines Hereinkommenden ignorierend. Ron war sowieso der einzige, der reinkommen konnte.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?" Ron erschien im Türrahmen mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Harry drehte sich, um seinen besten Freund anzusehen.

„Dir was erzählt?"

„Dass es eine Prophezeiung gab." stellte Ron klar, obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht wirklich tun musste. Dieser ganze Tag war ein einziger Albtraum. Er das Gericht, dann diese Entdeckungen, dann wird Lucas Minister und jetzt stand er in Harrys teurer Wohnung und versuchte herauszufinden, warum Harry sowohl ihn als auch Hermione wegen einer dummen Prophezeiung hintergangen hatte.

„Weil es dir egal gewesen wäre." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Du kennst dich mit Prophezeiungen nicht so aus wie ich."

„Ich kenne sie und dich gut genug, um diese Prophezeiung richtig zu interpretieren." antwortete Ron. „Sie war dir ergeben Harry. Sie wäre dir bis zum Ende der Welt gefolgt, wenn du sie darum gebeten hättest. Sie hätte dich niemals betrogen."

„Naja, das hat sie." schnappte Harry.

„Hat sie?" frage Ron. „Wo ist sie jetzt, sich über denen Fall freuend? Sie hat dich nicht zu Fall gebracht, Harry. Das hast du sehr gut alleine geschafft. Du hast die alten Familien gegen dich aufgebracht, du hast Beweise gefälscht. Du bist von deinen eigenen Fehlern zu Fall gebracht worden."

„Ich habe keiner alten Familie jemals etwas getan. Ich bin ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich habe keiner einzigen alten Familie jemals etwas getan."

„Du vergisst, manchmal, dass ich ein Reinblut bin, oder?" fragte er. „Nur, weil wir arm waren. Du hast nie gefragt und ich habe niemals was gesagt weil es uns egal war, aber die Weasleys reichen genauso weit zurück wie die Malfoys oder die Zabinis, oder die Parkinsons. Wir sind arm, weil wir nie unsere Werte über Bord geworfen haben, um wohlhabend zu werden. Weil wir die Familie und Vertrauen mehr Wert geschenkt haben als irgend so einem Dunklen Lord zu folgen. Denn magisches Blut zu haben war etwas, was uns angeboren wurde, etwas in unserer Genetik, nicht etwas, das wir von Gott bekommen haben. Du hast eine alte Familie gegen dich aufgebracht, Harry. Du hast sie sehr gegen dich aufgebracht."

„Ich habe dir nichts getan. Du bist mein Freund. Du hattest alles, was du wolltest."

„Du hast sie betrogen, du hast sie belogen, du hast ihr den Arm gebrochen, eine Gehirnerschütterung verursacht, ihr Apartment verwüstet und dann versucht, sie zu zwingen, dich zu heiraten. Ich spreche über meine Schwester, Harry. Du willst wissen, wie du all die alten Familien gegen dich aufgebracht hast, Harry? Ich denke, es war wegen meiner reinblütigen, aus einer alten Familie stammenden kleinen Schwester. Du weißt, dass die alten Familien es nicht mögen, zu irgendetwas gezwungen zu werden."

„Also was jetzt? Du denkst, es geht hier um's Blut?" fragte Harry. „Das ist lächerlich."

„So lächerlich, wie eine Prophezeiung als Beweis zu nutzen." kommentierte Ron. „Zwischen euch zweien war es etwas persönliches. Zwischen dir und den alten Familien dagegen... Du bist vielleicht ein Reinblut Harry, aber deine Mutter war ein Halbblut. Und obwohl ich nichts gegen Lily Potter habe, bietet ihnen das nur einen weiteren Grund, dich nicht zu mögen.

„Wegen mir können sie in der Hölle verrotten." entschied Harry.

„Eigentlich nicht." sagte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken, während er im Türrahmen lehnte. „Du bist derjenige, der in die Hölle kommen wird, Harry. Lucas hat eine Untersuchung all deiner vergangenen Veranlassungen angeordnet. Er scheint besonders interessiert an der Anzahl von Schülern, die dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gegangen sind. Und es scheint, als wären eine Menge Familien vorgetreten und behaupten, du hättest ihren Kindern gedroht."

„Sie lügen."

„Das hoffe ich wirklich sehr." sagte Ron mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Du bist mein bester Freund Harry. Ich bin dir in Voldermorts Haus gefolgt, ich habe dir vertraut und an dich geglaubt. Wenn irgendjemand diese Welt retten konnte, dann du. Bitte erzähl' mir nicht, dass du mich im Stich gelassen hast. Dass du das alles mit Füßen getreten hast."

„Ron-"

„Was zwischen dir und Ginny passiert ist, geht mich nichts an. Sie hat sehr deutlich gezeigt, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen kann und für das, was sie nicht alleine schafft, hat sie Freunde, die ihr zur Seite stehen. Was du als Mann tust, geht nur dich etwas an, egal, was du denkst. Was du als Minister tust, ist allerdings eine ganz andere Sache. Ich werde dich unterstützen, bis ich es einfach nicht mehr kann. Ich hoffe, das wird niemals passieren."

„Ron-"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry." Er verschwand mit einem 'Pop' und Harry sank auf das Sofa. Das hier war der schlimmste Tag in seinem Leben.

Ihm wurde eine Butterbierflasche in die Hand gedrückt und er trank sie halb aus.

„Danke Ron, ich dachte, du wärst gegangen."

„Das ist er." Harry erstarrte. „Ich hätte wohl um eine Einladung bitten sollen, aber dafür ist es jetzt wohl ein bisschen zu spät." Er drehte sich langsam um und sah Hermione auf seinem Tresen sitzen, die Beine überkreuzt. Für jemanden, der ein Flüchtling gewesen war, sah sie ziemlich gut aus. Sie trug enge Jeans, schwarze Stiefeletten mit Absatz und ein langes Oberteil, das an der Hüfte mit einem breiten, schwarzen Gürtel gerafft wurde. Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr offen in den Rücken und ihre Hände lagen gefaltet auf ihren überkreuzten Beinen.

„Du..."

„Was?" Sie ließ sich vom Tresen fallen und landete mit einem 'Klick' ihrer Schuhe auf dem Boden. „Ich habe dir nichts getan, Harry, noch hätte ich das jemals."

„Du weißt also davon." sagte Harry monoton, stellte Flasche ab und stand auf.

„Das ich freigesprochen wurde? Ja, das wusste ich fast sofort."

„Und Malfoy?"

„Draco weiß es auch." antwortete sie. „Wir wissen auch, dass du nicht mehr Minister bist und das dir all diese Dinge nachgesagt werden, derer oftmals die bösen Menschen beschuldigt werden... Betrug, Bestechung... Paranoia. Obwohl man eigentlich niemanden wegen Paranoia anzeigen kann."

„Jetzt fühlst du dich wohl ganz toll, was? Musst immer gewinnen."

„In diesem Kampf ging es um mein Leben, Harry." antwortete sie ruhig. „Natürlich musste ich gewinnen."

„Ich bin neugierig. Wie hast du das vom Exil aus geschafft?" fragte Harry und ging langsam auf sie zu. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und er blieb stehen.

„Ich habe Freunde." antwortete sie. „Ernsthaft, Harry. Ich war die klügste Hexe unserer ganzen Generation. Was hat dich glauben lassen, dass ich einfach umfallen und sterben würde?" Sie hielt inne. „Obwohl ich das wollte, als ich es zum ersten Mal hörte."

„Alsowarum bist du's nicht?" fragte Harry und kreuzte die Arme. Sein Zauberstab lag verborgen in seinem Ärmel; wenn er ihn bloß erreichen könnte...

„Weil das so eine Verschwendung gewesen wäre." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hattest du gedacht, was ich machen würde, Harry? Sicher weißt du, dass _du_, indem du etwas gegen die Prophezeiung unternehmen wolltest, sie ausgelöst hast. Du hast mich zu deiner größten Feindin gemacht."

„Du hast mich nicht zu Fall gebracht. Das hat diese Schlampe Constantine DeVere getan." Hermione lachte.

„Sie ist eine sehr gute Freundin, Harry. Du bist nicht der einzige mit berühmten Freunden von hohem Rang. Meine Freisprechung war ihr Anliegen, seit das alles hier angefangen hat. Hättest du nie etwas getan, Harry, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert."

„Die Prophezeiung besagte, dass der Konflikt aufkommen würde, weil das Gute in deinen Augen vergeht. Du warst korript." argumentierte er, obwohl ihn dieses hoffnungslose Gefühl beschlich, das er aus Schultagen noch kannte, wenn sie unbestreitbar recht hatte und er mit ihr Stritt weil es ihn manchmal amüsierte, sie aufzuregen.

„Du warst das Gute, das in meinen Augen vergangen ist, Harry. Du warst derjenige, der seine unschuldige beste Freundin betrog und versuchte zu töten. Du bist korrupt!"

„Ich habe Voldemort vernichtet!" schrie Harry.

„Ich weiß. Und ich denke, er hat mehr von deiner Seele mitgerissen, als du dachtest." antwortete sie ruhig.

„Ich werde dich umbringen." flüsterte er.

„Du kannst es versuchen." stimmte sie zu. Harry zog ruckartig seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Avada-"

„Accio zauberstab." Harry schwang herum und sah Draco Malfoy, der auch gut aussah, dafür, dass er zwei Jahre lang ein Flüchtling gewesen war, in der Tür stehen, mit beiden Zauberstäben in der Hand. „Du hast doch wohl nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass sie allein hier her kam, oder Potter?"

„Ich dachte nicht, dass sie feige genug wäre, _dich_ mitzubringen." antwortete Harry gehässig.

„Oh, das war sie nicht. Ich bestand darauf." Er lächelte. „Hab' dich vermisst, Potter." sagte er triezend.

„Fick dich, Malfoy."

„Wohl kaum." Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Hermione..."

„Ich habe alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt." sagte sie leise und trat an Dracos Seite. „Außer warum."

„Ich habe unsere Welt beschützt. Die Prophezeiung sagte, du würdest die Hoffnung und unsere Art zu Leben zerstören." sagte Harry verteidigend.

„Sie besagte, Ich würde 'Die Hoffnung, die Wege, die von alter Art' zerstören." korrigierte Hermione. „Was ich tat. Unsere Hoffnungen und Wege werden jetzt andere sein. Dafür wird der Minister sorgen."

„Da hattest du wohl auch deine Finger im Spiel, nehme ich an?" fragte Harry.

„Ich hatte bei allem schlechten, das dir widerfahren ist, seit du versucht hast, mich umzubringen, meine Finger im Spiel." antwortete Hermione. „Und ich habe lange gewartet, um dich am Boden zu sehen."

„Ich bin nicht am Boden." gab Harry bissig zurück.

„Bist du nicht?" fragte Draco. „Keine Freunde, keine Position... bald wirst du keinen Respekt mehr haben und wahrscheinlich im Gefängnis sitzen. Wie viel mehr am Boden kannst du noch sein, was denkst du, Potter?"

Darauf hatte Harry keine Antwort.

&

„Lass dich nicht von ihm fertigmachen Hermione." sagte Draco sanft als er neben ihr auf dem Bett lag. Sie hatte die letzte halbe Stunde weinend in ihrem Zimmer verbracht und als sie ihn endlich reingelassen hatte, hatte er sich neben sie gelegt. „Er hat versucht, dich umzubringen."

„Er war mein Freund." sagte sie und schniefte, während sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte. Draco nahm eine ihrer Hände und küsste die Knöchel.

„Das war er. Und er war ein guter Freund. Aber Macht verändert Menschen, Hermione. Er hat sein ganzes Leben mit Voldemort im Schatten hinter ihm verbracht, der ihn immer wieder bedrohte. Als Voldemort tot war, was sollte er schon tun? Er hat sich einen neuen Feind gesucht und ich fürchte, mein Liebling, das warst du."

„Ich hätte ihm niemals weh getan. Das ist mir noch nicht einmal durch den Kopf gegangen." flüsterte sie. „Ich wollte Aurorin werden, mich in der Abteilung hocharbeiten, vielleicht eines Tages Vorsitzende werden. Ich wäre die erste weibliche Vorsitzende seit Jahrzehnten gewesen." Draco lächelte.

„Du wärst die beste Chefin gewesen, die die Abteilung jemals gesehen hätte." antwortete er und streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht. „Und definitiv die hübscheste."

„Wir wollten für immer und ewig glücklich zusammen leben, wir drei, zusammen wie am Anfang. Es gab nichts, dass uns auseinander bringen konnte, wenn wir zusammen waren... Ich wäre die Kluge, Harry der Mutige und Ron würde uns helfen, uns zusammenhalten. Er wäre der gewesen, der dafür gesorgt hätte, dass uns niemals etwas auseinanderbringen konnte.

„Eine Schande, dass Potter ihm nie die Chance dazu gegeben hat." sagte Draco sanft und lehnte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Sie zog noch einmal die Nase hoch und Draco grinste, während er ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

„Danke." Sie setzte sich auf und schniefte laut mit der Nase und Draco grinste schief. „Sei bloß still." murmelte sie. Er lächelte nur und rieb ihr den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich." sagte er auf einmal. Sie drückte das Taschentuch zusammen, warf es in den Mülleimer und verfehlte ihn. Sie seufzte und legte sich wieder neben ihn.

„Das weiß ich." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und hob die Hand, um auf seine Nasenspitze zu tippen. Er hob bei der Geste die Augenbrauen.

„Das ist alles?" fragte er. „Nur... 'Ich weiß'?" sie lächelte bei seinem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich liebe sich." antwortete sie. „Wirklich sehr." Er grinste.

„Das ist schon besser. Warte mal." Er rollte sich von ihr weg und nahm etwas vom Nachtschrank, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte. „Ich würde mich ja hinknieen." sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Aber wir liegen auf dem Bett."

„Also runter vom Bett mit dir." Hermione lächelte schief und er seufzte.

„Du verlangst so viel." beschwerte er sich, während er vom Bett glitt. Sie rutschte auf seine Seite rüber, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Hermione?"

„Hmm?"

„Willst du mich heiraten?" fragte er und hielt ihr den Verlobungsring, den sie schon seit Jahren trug, hin. Sie lächelte.

„Unter einer Bedingung." sagte sie. Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Und die wäre?"

„Erzähl mir von dem Ring." Er nickte.

„Natürlich. Aber erst sagst du ja."

„Erzähl es mir zuerst." verlangte sie mit einem Lächeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich will erst deine Zustimmung bevor ich dir meine Geheimnisse ausschütte."

„Ich will die Geheimnisse vor der Hochzeit wissen." sagte Hermione mit einem Lachen. „Ich will wissen, auf was ich mich hier einlasse!"

„Worauf du dich einlässt?" Draco grinste, stand auf und nahm sie auf die Arme um sie am anderen Ende des Bettes wieder fallen zu lassen, sodass er seinen eigentlichen Platz wieder einnehmen konnte. Er lehnte sich über sie, ein Bein über ihre geschwungen. „Das sage ich dir jetzt. Du heiratest einen Malfoy. Was natürlich bedeutet, du wirst beeindruckenden Sex haben." Sie rollte die Augen. „Und ein fertiges Haus. Du wirst schreckliche gesellschaftliche Aufgaben erfüllen müssen, wo du lieb zu den Kindern sein musst, Dinner für Leute geben musst, die du hasst, schöne, teure und doch extrem unbequeme Kleider tragen wirst und wahrscheinlich eine betrachtliche Schuhsammlung haben wirst." Er hielt inne. „Aber vorallem, würdest du mich heiraten."

„Dich?" fragte Hermione. „Was, nicht nur irgendeinen Malfoy?"

„Amadeo ist schon vergeben." sagte Draco ernst. „Und du hast Ginny schon Harry weggenommen, du kannst nicht auch noch Amadeo haben!" Hermione kicherte. „Wie auch immer. Du würdest mich heiraten."

„Also, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mit deinem ziemlich beeindruckenden..." sie verlor den Faden und er grinste. „Ego klarkommen müsste," beendete sie und er starrte sie an, „mit was hätte ich es noch zu tun?"

„Der Tatsache, dass ich dich verehre." Er grinste und küsste ihre Nase. „Der Tatsache, dass ich dir hübsche Geschenke kaufen werde, ob du es nun willst oder nicht-"

„_Schöne_ Geschenke?" Hermione kreuzte die Arme, obwohl der Effekt nicht so gut war, da sie lagen.

„Schöne, beeindruckende Geschenke," korrigierte sich Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln, „die extra angefertigt wurden, um deiner Schönheit zu gleichen." Hermione tat, als müsste sie würgen.

„Das ist so kitschig." beschwerte sie sich. Er ignorierte sie und fuhr fort.

„Der Tatsache, dass ich dich jedem vorführen würde, meine wunderschöne, talentierte, clevere Frau," Er lächelte auf sie hinab „und der Tatsache, dass ich dir immer meine Hausaufgaben bringen werde, wenn ich Hilfe brauche."

„Du bekommst überhaupt keine Hausaufgaben." sagte Hermione verächtlich. „Um Himmels willen, hast du überhaupt einen Job?"

„Ich finde schon Hausaufgaben." Draco überging das Problem mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich wette, in meinem Schrank ist noch eine von dem einen oder anderen Sommer versteckt. Du warst so verdammt _heiß_ in Hogwarts. Ich konnte mich kaum zurückhalten, dich nicht genau auf dem Tisch in der Bibliothek auf Snapes Hausaufgaben zu nehmen."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, er hätte das gemocht." Hermione rollte die Augen. „Und wenn du irgendwo versucht hättest, mich zu nehmen, hätte ich dich dermaßen veflucht, das durch dich kein Kind die Malfoy-Linie erhalten würde."

„Durch uns." korrigierte Draco mit einem Lächeln. „Du müsstest auch mit der Tatsache klarkommen, dass, indem du mich heiratest, deine Kinder die hübschesten sein werden, die zwei Menschen schaffen konnten. Wenn du allerdings Ron geheiratet hättest... Gott allein weiß, was passiert wäre. Sie hätten zwei Köpfe oder sowas in der Art gehabt. Und denk mal drüber nach, wie schwer es gewesen, sowas zu gebären!"

„Draco!" Hermione schlug ihn und er lachte. „Ron ist vergeben!"

„Aber ich stelle fest, du streitest den Zwei-Köpfe-Teil nicht ab." machte er deutlich und streichelte dabei in einer Linie von ihrem Hals, zu ihrem Nabel und zurück.

„Ich stimme einer Menge von dem, was du sagst, nicht zu." antwortete sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er beugte sich vor, nahm sie in den Mund und küsste sie ausgiebig. Sie wollte noch etwas anderes sagen, da war sie sich sicher, aber gerade jetzt, mit seinem warmen Gewicht, das sie in das Bett presste, und seinem Mund auf ihrem, interessierte sie das recht wenig. Sie bemerkte dunkel, als er ihr den Ring auf den Finger steckte aber sie ignorierte es, zog ihre Hände zurück, sodass sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legen und ihn noch näher an sich ran ziehen konnte.

Danach zog er ihre leicht schwitzige Form zu sich und küsste ihre nackte Schulter.

„Also, ist das ein Ja?" fragte er leise. „Bitte sag mir, es ist ein Ja, Hermione."

„Es ist ein Ja." Sie lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte, da sie immernoch ein bisschen nach dem letzten herzzerreißenden Orgasmus. „Aber ich will trotzdem alles über den Ring wissen."

„_Tribuo nos sto iunctus nos cado_." zittierte Draco, nahm ihre Hand und drehte sie so, dass sie das Licht einfing und es auf sie zurückreflektierte. „Er ist sehr alt."

„Ich weiß. Snape und McGonagall haben's mir erzählt." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du hast mit ihnen darüber geredet?" fragte er.

„McGonagall hat sofort durchschaut, dass es ein Zauber war." erklärte Hermione. „Und ich wusste, der schnellste Weg, um sie dazu zu bringen, mir zu vertrauen, wäre, ihnen zu zeigen, wer ich wirklich war. Sie sahen den Ring und waren eigentlich beide ziemlich überrascht, dass ich ihn hatte. Sie haben gefragt, von wem ich ihn habe."

„Und du hast was gesagt?" fragte Draco mit einem langsamen Lächeln, während seine Hand auf ihrem glatten Rücken Kreise zog.

„Du natürlich. Sie waren angemessen geschockt."

„Das überrascht mich nicht." sagte Draco

„Sie haben mir ein wenig von seiner Geschichte erzählt, wie Slytherin ihn als erstes Ravenclaw gegeben hat. Sie siegten auch irgendwas darüber, dass er eine Gefahr ist."

„Er hat eine lange Geschichte. Tatsächlich haben wir sogar ein Buch, das nur ihm gewidmet ist. Ich glaube, es ist das einzige, das es gibt, aber ich bin nicht ganz sicher. Es ist sehr alt... und ich habe bis jetzt nur einmal geschafft, es zu lesen, als meine Mutter es geöffnet hat. Danach habe ich nie wieder geschafft, es zu öffnen."

„Was stand drin?" fragte Hermione, legte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust und schaute zu ihm auf. Er strich ihr das lockige Haar aus der Stirn.

„Der Ring ist Elfen-gefertigt." fing Draco an. „Das war, bevor die Inschrift da war und sogar, bevor die Juwelen dran waren. Zu dieser Zeit war es einfach nur ein silberner Ring, von einem Elfen für seine Liebe gefertigt. Er arbeitete all seine Liebe und Hingebung darin ein, sodass sie immer, wenn sie darauf sah, sich erinnern würde, wie er für sie fühlte. Sodass, egal wo sie waren, zusammen oder getrennt, sie ihn nie vergessen würde." Er hielt inne.

„Und?" trieb Hermione ihn an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Geduld, schöne Frau." sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte und ich habe dir erst das erste kleine Bisschen erzählt." Sie biss sich schüchtern auf die Lippe und er lehnte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

„Dann erzähl weiter!" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Er nickte.

„Wie auch immer. Es gab ein paar Hindernisse aber am Ende heirateten sie, hatten Kinder und lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."

„Hindernisse?"

„Jemand anderes wollte sie heiraten. Letztendlich tat er das nicht, also ist es eigentlich egal. Jedenfalls hatten die beiden einen Sohn. Nur einen, weil seine Geburt ziemlich schwer für seine Mutter war. Als er alt genug war, heiratete er, schenkte ihr den Ring seiner Mutter und sie bekamen ein Mädchen. Und so ging es ungefähr zehn Generationen lang weiter." Hermione nickte.

„Aber was dann? Irgendwas ist passiert."

„Du bist clever." ärgerte er sie. Sie streckte ihm wieder die Zunge raus und er grinste. „Was passierte war, dass zu der Zeit Menschen als Rasse entstanden, Hexen und Zauberer eingeschlossen. Bedenke, damals hatte fast jeder magisches Blut. Die Menschen als Rasse waren fest verbunden mit der Erde, ihrer Religion, ihre Art zu leben drehte sich sehr viel um die Erde und die Natur und deren Lebenskraft. Der einzige Grund, warum überhaupt Muggel entstanden war, dass manche aufhörten, an Magie, an die Kraft der Erde zu glauben und aufhörten zu üben."

„Ich weiß, ich hatte auch Geschichte der Zauberei." sagte Hermione ungeduldig. „Was ist mit dem Elf mit dem Ring passiert?"

„Der letzte Elf dieser Linie war ein Mann namens Marin." sagte Draco. „Und er verliebte sich in eine wunderschöne, römische Prinzessin namens Morena. Morena liebte ihn auch, konnte an niemand anderes in betracht ziehen, nicht einen der gutaussehenden, menschlichen Männer, die um ihre Hand baten. Leider stimmten weder Marins, noch Morenas Eltern einer Heirat zwischen zwei verschiedenen Rassen zu. Für die Elfen war es die Tatsache, welche Qual beide würden durchmachen müssten: Marin würde für immer Leben und Morena müsste sich im Spiegel altern sehen, während Marin nicht ein graues Haar wachsen würde. Marin müsste hilflos zusehen, wie Morena alterte und starb und ihn alleine ließ." Draco strich mit seinem Daumen über Hermiones Wangenknochen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das weißt, aber wenn Elfen sich verbinden, dann verbinden sie sich für's Leben." Hermione nickte und erkannte, wo diese Geschichte hinführte.

„Ihnen war nicht erlaubt, zu heiraten." sagte sie sanft. Draco lächelte liebevoll.

„Oh, sie haben geheiratet." sagte er. „Geheim. Morena wurde schwanger und schenkte einem kleinen Jungen das Leben und ihre Eltern erkannten, wer der Vater war, sobald sie die spitzen Ohren sahen.

„Oh no." hauchte Hermione. Draco nickte.

„Die Menschen, Morenas Familie, erklärten den Elfen den Krieg. Die Elfen, enttäuscht, dass Marin Morena gegen ihren Willen geheiratet hat, hatten keine andere Wahl als zurückzuschlagen. Der Krieg war blutig und zerstörerisch. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen nahm Marin Morenas Ring und belegte ihn mit einem Zauber all seiner Liebe und Hingebung für Morena, ähnlich wie es sein Vorfahre es getan hatte. Und er gravierte ihn auch mit der Inschrift, die du siehst, _Tribuo nos sto iunctus nos cado_. Getrennt werden wir stehen, vereint werden wir fallen. Es sollte sie daran erinnern, dass, egal wo sie waren, er bei ihr und ihrem Sohn war, für immer. Sie sah ihn nach dieser Nacht nie wieder. Er starb am nächsten Tag."

Eine Träne rollte Hermione Wange hinunter und Draco wischte sie mit einem Lächeln weg, sagte aber nichts, fuhr einfach mit seiner Geschichte fort.

„Als ihr Sohn soweit war, zu heiraten, gab sie ihm den Ring und auf diese Weise fing er durch alle Generationen der Familie. Er ging durch viele Hochzeiten, bis er Salazar Slytherins Schwester gehörte, vielleicht vier Generationen nach Morena. Die Daten sind nicht ganz sicher. Keira Slytherin wurde von einem eifersüchtigen Möchtegern-Liebhaber getötet, als sie ihre endlose Liebe Morenas Ur-Ur-Enkel schenkte. In ihrem letzten Brief an ihren Bruder gab sie Salazar das Amulett, das, wie du weißt, später einer von Voldemorts Horkruxen wurde, und den Ring ihres Liebhabers. Als Salazar die Gravur in dem Ring sah, wusste er über seine Geschichte bescheid: sie war seit Jahren bekannt, da sie in Verbindung mit dem blutigen Elf-Menschen Krieg stand, der ein Jahrhundert zuvor stattgefunden hatte. Und er hielt den Ring und das Amulett sicher versteckt."

„Und dann gab er ihn Rowena." sagte Hermione. „Das hat Snape mir erzählt."

„Ja. Obwohl das vor der Gründung Hogwarts' war. Eigentlich waren sie in einer Situation ähnlich unserer. Er und Rowena waren Kindheits-Freunde, aber als sie aufwuchsen, wuchsen sie auch auseinander. Sie hatten sich viele Jahre nicht gesehen aber eines Tages bekam Salazar einen Brief von Rowena, in dem sie um seine Hilfe bat. Er kam ihr umgehend zur Hilfe und fand heraus, dass sie gehängt werden sollte, weil sie eine Hexe war."

„Also brachte er ihr bei, den Ring zu nutzen, um ihr Aussehen zu ändern."

„Nicht sofort. Vergiss nicht, dass es damals nur ein Ring mit einer Inschrift war. Er hatte noch nicht den Verwandlungszauber." korrigierte Draco. Sie nickte und deutete ihm an, fortzufahren. „Er rettete sie und brachte sie nach Schottland, wo er lebte, um sie in Sciherheit zu wissen. Sie verliebten sich und er gab ihr den Ring, als ein Beweis seiner Absicht, sie zu heiraten."

„Also haben sie geheiratet." schlussfolgerte Hermione. Daniel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben sich nur verlobt. Dann trafen sie sich mit Gryffindor und Hufflepuff und entschieden, eine Schule für die Kinder zu bauen, was die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen mehr oder weniger zum Stillstand brachte. Die Schule machte sich gut... bis Gryffindor ein Interesse an Rowena zeigte."

„Was?" Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sie war verlobt!" Draco zuckte die Schultern.

„Sie war noch nicht verheiratet. Gryffindor dachte, die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen würden nicht weiter gehen, weil sie sich nicht sicher war. Er wusste nicht, dass Rowena und Salazar sowieso seelenverwandt waren, der Ring bewies das. Also versuchte er es bei Rowena und sie lehnte ihn ab."

„Naja, das ist doch wohl klar." schnaubte Hermione.

„Aber Gryffindor kam damit nicht klar. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder und wieder. Und sie lehnte ihn immer wieder ab, also versuchte er, sie fühlen zu lassen, was er fühlte. Es ging zu weit und er vergewaltigte sie."

„Was?" Hermiones Hand schoss zu ihrem Mund und ihr Ellenbogen drückte unangenehm in seine Brust.

„Au, Hermione, dein Ellenbogen." Draco drückte ihn weg und sie nahm ihre Hand wieder runter.

„'Tschuldige... Er hat sie _vergewaltigt_?"

„Er hatte das nicht beabsichtigt." sagte Draco. „Es geriet einfach außer Kontrolle. Er war unsterblich in sie verliebt und hat nicht verstanden, warum sie nicht genauso fühlte. Aber das tat sie nunmal nicht und er vergewaltigte sie. Das ist der Grund, warum die Feindseligkeit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor entstanden ist, was sich bis heute fortsetzt. Es ist nicht, weil Gryffindors so verdammt edel sind und Slytherins so böse... Denn das seid ihr nicht und wir auch nicht. Wir sind, was wir selbst aus uns machen. Es gibt eine Menge mutige Kinder in Hufflepuff und es gibt mehr als genug Todesser in Ravenclaw. Wir hassen uns wegen Rowena."

„Aber das ist Jahre her." flüsterte Hermione.

„Genau wie das Auswahlverfahren des Hutes." antwortete er geduldig. „slytherin-Siebtklässler sind immernoch in Slytherin, selbst wenn sie nicht mehr die hinterhältigen kleinen Bälger sind, die sie mit elf Jahren waren." Er lächelte sie an. „Sei nicht traurig Hermione, die größte Herausforderung ist es, darüber zu stehen, was einem beigebracht wird, was man zu tun hat und zu entscheiden, wer wir wirklich sind."

„Wie tiefsinnig." murmelte sie.

„Es passiert nicht oft, also genieß es." gab er zurück. „Willst du den Rest noch hören?" Hermione nickte.

„Rowena versuchte zu verschwinden, ohne Salazar zu erzählen, was passiert war. Es klappte nicht und er folgte ihr. Nach einem längeren und emotionalen Streit bekam er es aus ihr raus."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Was denkst du, was passiert ist?" fragte Draco sanft. „Was hätte ich mit Potter gemacht, wenn er dich vergewaltigt hätte?"

„Du hättest ihn umgebracht." flüsterte Hermione. Draco nickte.

„Genau das würde ich tun. Mehr als das, ich hätte ihn gefoltert, bis er eingesehen hätte, dass Voldemort noch gar nichts gegen mich war." Da war ein gefährlicher Schimmer in Dracos Augen, dass Hermione absolut versicherte, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Also hat Salazar Godric umgebracht?" fragte Hermione. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat es versucht und Godric tötete ihn. Daher kommt dieser ganze Quatsch von wegen, 'Slytherin ist ein Mörder'."

„Sie haben niemals Rowena in all dem erwähnt." bemerkte Hermione und Draco lächelte.

„Das ist, weil der Sieger die Geschichten schreibt, Liebes." erinnerte er sie. „In den Geschichten war Salazar eifersüchtig auf Gryffindor und seiner unerschütterlichen Güte und versuchte ihn zu töten weil er ihn einfach so nervte. Und obwohl ich nicht bezweifle, dass dieser Grund genauso gut wieder jeder andere wäre, ist er trotzdem nicht wahr. Trotzdem, das Ding ist, das Salazar einen Plan B hatte. Er hatte Gryffindors Essen vergiftet, also war auch er kurz darauf tot und überließ Helga die Leitung der Schule. Als Rowena es herausfand, brach ihr Herz. Sie ging für die Beerdigung zurück zur Schule und Helga bat sie, zu bleiben aber das konnte Rowena nicht. Sie wollte sterben."

„Und? Was ist passiert?"

„Rowena verzauberte den Ring, damit er ihr Aussehen veränderte, genau, wie er es heute tut. Und anstatt zu sterben, wie sie es wollte, reiste sie durch das Land, fand magische Kinder und rettete sie vor der Kirche und solchen Dingen, schickte sie nach Hogwarts, wo sie sicher sein würden. Und dann, endlich, gab ihr Herz auf und sie starb und hinterließ Helga den Ring."

„Und?"

„Es wird alles ein wenig undeutlich an dieser Stelle." sagte Draco mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. „Weil Helga diejenige ist, die das Buch geschrieben hat. Am Ende des Buches hat der Ring noch nicht mal die Diamanten. Er ist immernoch der einfache silberne Ring mit dem zugehörigen goldenen Ball."

„Also verschwand er?"

„Nicht direkt. Er wurde meine Großmutter gegeben, als sie versuchte, einen Muggle zu heiraten. Es war ihr, natürlich, nicht erlaubt aber der Mann gab ihr trotzdem den Ring, damit sie wusste, wie er fühlte. Er verstand die lateinische Inschrift und dachte, es passte. Seitdem ist er in der Familie. Naja, bis ich ihn dir gegeben habe."

„Er ist immernoch in der Familie." Hermione zuckte die Achseln und hob die Hand, damit sie das Lichtspiel im Ring betrachten konnte. „Weißt du, du hast mit mir ein großes Risiko auf dich genommen."

„Wie schon gesagt... Du hattest es verdient." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre?" fragte sie leise. „Was, wenn ich dich trotzdem gehasst hätte? Was, wenn ich mich niemals in dich verliebt hätte?"

„Du hättest es trotzdem verdient." antwortete Draco. „Hermione, ich habe dich vor ihm gerettet weil ich dich kannte. Und ich wusste, dass du es nicht verdient hattest, durch deinen besten Freund zu sterben ohne zu wissen, warum. Deswegen habe ich dich ins Manor gebracht. Nicht, weil ich dich liebte, denn damals war es noch nicht so. Ich war... ich wollte dich einfach nicht sterben sehen."

„Naja, dankeschön." sie rustchte die paar Zentimeter an seinem Körper hoch, um ihn zu küssen. „Denn wer hätte es erwartet? Ich habe überlebt und wir sind beide glücklich geworden." Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust, fühlte seinen Herzschlag durch Muskeln und Knochen an ihrer Wange. „Und was ist mit der Gefahr?"

„Was für eine Gefahr?" fragte Draco leichthin.

„Snape war überrascht, dass der Ring mich nicht verletzt hatte."

„Das hat mit dem Zauber auf ihm zu tun. Wenn der Ring nicht für dich bestimmt wäre... Wenn du ihn gestoheln hättest oder sowas, dann könnte er dich töten. Er musste mit Liebe gegeben werden, so wird er durch die Familie gereicht. Hättest du ihn gestohlen, hätte er dich wohl getötet."

„Sie haben gedacht, ich hätte ihn gestohlen?"

„Andererseits hätte er dich wahrscheinlich genauso verletzt, wenn ich ihn dir gegeben hätte, damit du mir vor den Füßen wegkommst. Ich bin nicht sicher. Es gibt ein Gerücht von einem schottischen Mann, der versucht hat, den Ring dem damaligen Besitzer zu stehlen und er hatte noch nicht ganz die Hand um ihn geschlossen, als er tot umgefallen ist."

„Und die Besitzerin ist einfach weitergegangen?"

„Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um einen Schotten zu kümmern, der gerade versucht hatte, sie auszurauben." antwortete Draco trocken.

„gutes Argument." Hermione grinste. „Das ist also die Geschichte, ja?"

„Das ist die Geschichte." stimmte Draco mit einem Nicken zu. „Willst du mich immernoch heiraten?"

„Gott, ja." Hermione grinste. „Ich denke, wenn ich erstmal verheiratet bin, will ich dich immernoch heiraten."

„Na, das ist ja ermutigend." kommentierte Draco und küsste sie.

Es wurde alles gerade sehr erhitzt als sie unterbrochen wurden. Hermione seufzte und kletterte vom Bett, die Decke um sie gewickelt wie ein Kleid. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Ginny dort stehen, in einem schulterfreien, taubengrauen Seidenkleid. Sie warf Hermione einen Blick zu und überlegte, ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Ist dir klar, dass Pansys Ball in einer halben Stunde ist?" fragte sie.

„So spät ist es noch nicht, entspann dich Ginny." Hermione lächelte.

„Es ist zehn uhr abends, Hermione. Also warum steigen du und Draco nicht in die Dusche, zeiht euch an und kommt ganz schnell runter. Amadeo droht seit zehn Minuten durchgängig, ohne euch zu gehen."

„Scheiße, Hermione, es ist zehn Uhr!" rief Draco hinter ihr. Hermione grinste.

„Wenigstens kann einer von euch beiden die Uhr lesen." kommentierte Ginny mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „So glücklich ich auch für euch beide bin, lasst euch noch drei Tage Zeit. Dann könnt ihr heiraten."

Hermione grinste.

„Na los!" trieb Ginny sie an, schubste Hermione ins Zimmer und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Hermione starrte einen Moment darauf, unfähig, sich das Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen.

„Glücklich?" fragte Draco, als er hinter sie trat und ihr die Arme um die Hüfte legte. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und drehte den Kopf, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Unbeschreiblich."

„Drei weitere Tage? Sie will, dass wir noch drei Tage warten?" fragte Hermione und schaute auf die Tür, als würde Ginny dahinter stehen und sie belauschen. „Du bist verrückt, Weaselette!" rief er.

„Duschen!" schrie sie zurück. Hermione kicherte und er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie, immernoch in die Decke eingewickelt, ins Bad. Er stellte sie in die Dusche und zog ihr die Decke runter, wie ein Magier, der sein besten Zaubertrick enthüllt.

„Liebe dich." flüsterte er, trat in die Dusche und küsste ihre Schulter. „So sehr." Hermione grinste.

„Ich weiß."

„Wir werden an der Antwort darauf wohl noch arbeiten müssen, schöne Frau." murmelte ihr und legte ihr den Finger unter das Kinn, sodass sie den Kopf heben musste. Sie lächelte.

„Versprochen?" fragte sie.

Er lächelte schief.

&


End file.
